RobinNightwing drabbles
by Nightcrawler509
Summary: This book is about Robin drabbles and the things he does in his free time and when he's Nightwing. This book includes: Hormones, sexy Nightwing, sassy Nightwing and him going dangerous every time a woman is near Batman. R&R!
1. Fuck it all

**Hey everyone I was watching young justice some time ago and every time I seen Nightwing I was like "Why so serious?" So I decided why not make watch some funny moments and things that happened to Nightwing when he wasn't with the team.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did my OC character would have been Nightwings girlfriend.**

* * *

Kid Flash walked into the library in Mount Justice to see Robin by books bigger than him, frantically studying.

"Finals?" he asked Batman.

Batman grunted in response, not looking away from his laptop. Robin tilted his head up and looked up at the clock.

" _The clock ticks by too fast this time_

 _Not a moment to be lost_

 _A stack of books around me_

 _And it looks like it's the day_

 _Finals are coming and we all must try our best"_ he sang _._

"You okay?" Kid asked. Batman looked up.

" _But I've given up_

 _I'll just swing the that test_

 _No fun today_

 _No fun at all_

 _No more talking on the telephone_

 _Read this, write that and learn it all_

 _Can't learn it all!"_

"Robin what are you doing?!" Batman demanded.

" _Fuck it all…_ **(His eyes light up in realization)**

 _Fuck it all!_

 _Can't study this anymore!"_

Robin ran up to Batman.

" _Fuck it all_

 _Fuck it all_

 _All my classes are a bore!"_

He turned to the books and started throwing them around.

" _I don't care!_

 _If I fail this test!_

 _My grades never bothered me anyway!"_

Robin grinned wildly and started running around the room.

" _Fuck it all!_

 _Fuck it all!_

 _Don't give a shit anymore!_

 _Fuck it all!_

 _Fuck it all_

 _I flip the table_ (he flipped several, actually.)

 _Screw you all!_ (Flipped off the world.)

 _I don't give take this bullshit anymoooooooooooore!_

 _I don't give a fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!_

 _My grades never bothered me anyway!"_

With that, Robin slammed the doors behind him, leaving KF and Batman in the demolished library. They could hear more crashes and shouts beyond the library.

"Fuck it all!" Robin cackled wildly as he ran about.

"I did not see that coming" Batman stated, still staring at the door in horror.

"Bats, we finally broke him" KF said, trembling.

Wonder Woman came in ghostly pale.

"Why is Robin running rampant screaming 'Fuck it all'? She asked.

"Finals….he couldn't handle the pressure" Wally whimpered.

"Batman, you do realize we need to protect the citizens from him right?" WW asked.

"Shut down the mount. No one enters. No one exists. Not until we get him to calm down" Batman barked.


	2. He's my Batman!

**Okay so that was my first chapter of 'The life of Nightwing'. So since I'm doing clips of Nightwing what would you like one to be? I'll let you decide, I was thinking if I should do one when he's trapped in outlast: whistle-blower and the wedding planner wants a wife to bare his kids but the thing is the women are all males, he just changed their religion. So I was thinking what if he tried to change Nightwings. I you have no idea what I'm rambling on about then watch 'teens react to outlast: whistle-blower' It's really good and funny.**

 **Oh and if this chapter's stupid I'm sorry because I'm running low so please, please, please write what you would like to see.**

 **Nightwing: Nightcrawler509 doesn't own young justice and don't forget to READ &REVIEW **

**Nightcralwer509: Thanks wing** **😍. DO WHAT HE SAYS AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Nightwing and TT Beastboy in the middle of call of duty: black ops when Nightwing got a text, BB paused the game and stared at Nightwing.

"Nightwing what's wrong?" BB asked.

Nightwings face turned sour.

"Dude?"

Nightwing held his phone to BB's face. BB read the text. When BB was finished reading Nightwing stood up and made his way to the manor. BB ran to catch up with him.

"What are you gonna do?" BB asked, keeping pace with Nightwing.

"Who does she think she is? She wants to try it with me? She wants Batman? Well she can't have him. IF THAT BITCH WANTS MY BATMAN SHE HAS TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!" Nightwing snarled, turning heads of the titans who were watching TV.

"BB TO THE BATCAVE!"

 **NANANANANANANANANANANA BATMAN!**

When they reached they saw Melina trying on a costume that looked like a female version of the bat suit. And when Melina saw them she greeted BB with open arms. But when she turned to Nightwing her facial expression showed disgust. And Nightwings face turned from sour to anger. As they glared at each other the atmosphere grew cold. BB cowered away, afraid of what was to come.

"Nightwing" Melina spat.

"Melina" Nightwing said, his voice holding no emotion.

"I see you got my text. Do you like my suit? I was thinking the name Batwoman"

"I don't care what you choose but don't get used to it. Honey, you're not staying"

"Aww poor wittle Nightwing jealous? Well guess what? I'm here to stay whether you like it or not. Oh and I forgot to tell you, me and Batman are going out to dinner. Just the two of us"

Nightwing laughed at this. And said in a cheery voice.

"You know all because you're going out to dinner with him doesn't mean anything will happen because you know B doesn't _**need a cougar-aged slut like you**_ "

BB's eyes went as wide as saucers and Melina face went all red. Nightwing leaned in and said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Melina I suggest you leave because I have a history of making people disappear so leave now or I'll do something worse than making you disappear, something that will put me behind bars and you in a coffin"

Melina eyes widened a bit before smirking at Nightwing.

"Nightwing you have morals and you wouldn't try anything to upset your father, you're just all talk and no action"

A grin appeared on Nightwings face but it was a grin that would beat the Jokers any day. Nightwing walked up to BB and took off his gloves and utility belt and handed them to BB.

"BB you can visit me every Sunday, bring a good book with you. Take care of the others and tell Alfred to send me some bat-cookies every now and then"

Nightwing then ushered BB out of the room and winked at him. BB watched through the keyhole; he saw Nightwing approaching Melina cracking his knuckles as Melina backed away. BB couldn't watch anymore, he teared his eyes away and walked out like nothing happened.

 **NANANANANANANANANA BATMAN**

"This is Iris West. Today we have breaking news, Melina the vigilante spotted throughout Gotham has been found near death and tied on top of Wayne's Industry. Above her, written in blood says 'I bet you wished you disappeared now' with a smiley face on her drawn with blood."

At the Bat cave Batman, Nightwing, BB and Alfred were watching the news report. "I wonder who could have done such thing." Batman said out loud.

"I have no idea, let's just hope something like this doesn't happen like this again." Alfred said.

"I hope she's ok, I was starting to like her" Nightwing said with fake concern. "BB I think we should head back".

With that Nightwing and BB zeta'd away. When they reached the tower BB turned to Nightwing.

"Please tell me it wasn't you"

Nightwing tilted his head with a little smile in a cute way.

"I told her to disappear but she didn't listen. I bet she wished she disappeared now"

Nightwing giggled at BBs mortified look.


	3. Why don't you kiss her?

**Nightwing: Read & Review this story for my good friend.**

 **Nightcralwer509: Thanks Nightwing😍**

 **Nightwing: Anytime * Kisses me on the cheek***

 **Nightcrawler509: 😍😍😍😍😍😍 so what would you like to do for a one-shot?**

 **Nightwing: How about me singing?**

 **Nightcrawler905: What song?**

 **Nightwing: Anything you want blue**

 **Nightcrawler905: Blue?**

 **Nightwing: Yeah, every time I hear the 'Nightcrawler905' I think of my favourite colour midnight blue**

 ***Kisses me and gives me a hug***

 **READ &REVIEW **

**SORRY ABOUT THAT CONVERSATION**

 **PLEASE ENJOY**

 **(A/N: Not the actual one this is my OC).**

* * *

"Robin calm down, everything will go smoothly" BB assured Robin who was pacing the room back and forth.

"I know but I'm just so nervous, I don't know how she'll react. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I make a fool out of myself? Then it will never be the same between us again. Then I'll have no one but you. I…BB I can't do this, I'll be the weird person there. Like who writes a song for the girl you've been best friends with for so long?" Robin rambled.

BB took hold of his shoulders and shook him until he looked at him.

"A person who is in love. Wasn't it you who told me before and I quote 'Forget the risk, and take the fall. If it's meant to be, then it's worth it all?'"

Robin chuckled. "Yeah I did"

BB smiled as he finally got Robin calmed down.

"I wasn't sure what was wrong with you that day. I was just like thinking 'Since when is he poetic?'"

Robin had a full grin on his face. He looked up at the time.

"Time to put this plan into motion." BB and Robin said in unison.

 **NANANANANANANA BATMAN**

Robin got on stage to see all the titans **(yes allllllll of them)** but it wasn't who he was looking for. As Robin caught sight of Mystique his heart skipped a beat literally **(image his heart line in the bottom of the screen like it happened to Barney in How I met your mother).** She walked into the lit central park wearing a flowy blue dress and silver heels, it was simple dressing but yet so effective. Mystique's eyes met Robins, they both smiled at each other. When Robin was about to say something she was carried away by the girls.

'It's now or never' Robin thought. He nodded at BB and BB turned on the stage lights to reveal Robin. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at him.

"Um Happy Valentine's Day everyone, I wrote a song for this occasion. So enjoy." Robin said into the mic. The band and he began to play. Everyone got their date and began to slow dance.

"This is dedicated to someone special." Robin said blushing, earning him some 'Aww's' from the girls. **(A/N: Listen to Jesse McCartney – Why don't you kiss her?)**

" _ **We're the best of friends**_

 _ **And we share our secrets**_

 _ **She knows everything that is on my mind**_

 _ **Lately somethings changed**_

 _ **As I lie awake in my bed**_

 _ **A voice here inside my head**_

 _ **Softly says**_

 _ **Why don't you kiss her?**_

 _ **Why don't you tell her?**_

 _ **Why don't you let her see**_

 _ **The feelings that you hide**_

 _ **'Cause she'll never know**_

 _ **If you never show**_

 _ **The way you feel inside**_

 _ **Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move**_

 _ **Just a touch and we**_

 _ **Could cross the line**_

 _ **Every time she's near**_

 _ **I wanna never let her go**_

 _ **Confess to her what my heart knows**_

 _ **Hold her close**_

 _ **Why don't you kiss her?**_

 _ **Why don't you tell her?**_

 _ **Why don't you let her see**_

 _ **The feelings that you hide**_

' _ **Cause she'll never know**_

 _ **If you never show**_

 _ **The way you feel inside**_

 _ **What would you say?**_

 _ **I wonder would she just turn away**_

 _ **Or would she promise me**_

 _ **That she's here to stay**_

 _ **It hurts me to wait**_

 _ **I keep asking myself**_

 _ **Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)**_

 _ **Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)**_

 _ **Why don't you let her see**_

 _ **The feelings that you hide**_

 _ **'Cause she'll never know**_

 _ **If you never show**_

 _ **The way you feel inside...**_

 _ **Why don't you kiss her?"**_

As Robin finished everyone clapped. Robin got off the stage and made his way to Mystique. "Come with me" Robin said, holding out his hand. Mystique tilted her head and smiled. She took his hand and let herself to be led through the park. "Close your eyes" He said. She did as she was told. It wasn't a long walk through the park and stopped. "Now open them".

Mystique opened them, she let out a gasp. Before her was beautiful garden full of lights with a mini orchestra playing and leading them was BB. Robin led her to the middle and began to dance.

"So what do you think?" Robin asked.

"It's beautiful. Did you do this for me?" Mystique asked.

"Yeah I did, I wanted to show you how much you mean to me" Robin said.

Mystique bowed her head onto his shoulder as she blushed. Gosh how Robin loved that about her.

" _ **What would she say?**_

 _ **We wonder would she just turn away**_

 _ **Or would she promise you**_

 _ **That she's here to stay**_

 _ **It hurts us to wait**_

 _ **We keep asking you, Robin"**_

Robin and Mystique looked at the group in disbelief but laughed at on and continued dancing. It seemed the titans also wanted them together since they were singing to them.

" _ **Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)**_

 _ **Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)**_

 _ **Why don't you let her see**_

 _ **The feelings that you hide**_

 _ **'Cause she'll never know**_

 _ **If you never show**_

 _ **The way you feel inside...**_

 _ **Why don't you kiss her?"**_

At the last lined Robins and Mystiques lips melded to each other, not caring about the others watching and clapping. Their hands entwined as they continued to kiss. As they did BB released the fireworks cause what's romance without it? They broke of the kiss and looked at each other's eyes. Mystique placed her head onto Robin's chest and Robin buried his head into her silky, smooth hair, dancing all night with her.

* * *

 **Blue: Soo what do think?**

 **Nightwing: It was asterous 😉**

 **Blue: I'm glad you think so 😃. Will you do the honours?**

 **Nightwing: Of course. Please read & review Blue's story and if you want to add suggestions you can.**


	4. WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME!

**Ok so if you're asking why haven't I done your ideas it's because I already wrote a few chapters before I posted. Just to make it clear.**

 **Nightwing: So what's this chapter about?**

 **Blue: I think I'm going to make you hormonal if you don't mind**

 **Nightwing: Meh, at least I'm not getting embarrassed.**

 **Blue: Please enjoy everyone and I own nothing**

* * *

Nightwing made his way to the kitchen where the titans were. As soon as he got there he made a Romani breakfast as he suddenly had a craving for it. Nightwing sat down and began eating and texting like he did every morning. Cyborg then went over to him and looked closely to his food. "Is there something wrong?" Nightwing asked.

"Dude, that is disgusting!" Cyborg exclaimed, pointing at the food. Nightwings mood changed in an instant. His cool expression was replaced by anger. Cyborg and the other titans saw his expression and slowly back away.

"So now you control what I eat? All because you're older you think you can treat me like shit?" Nightwing said in a raucous voice. Cyborg and the others just continued to back away. That was when Aqualad (Garth), Blackfire and Speedy came in and saw the titans backing away. They sent the titans a look of confusion, they pointed at Nightwing.

"Go on say something or are you too good to talk?" Nightwing said as he somehow cornered Cyborg. Cyborg sent Starfire a pleading look. Starfire then went up to Nightwing to try and calm him down.

"No friend Nightwing, he means to lay off the food" Starfire said. Nightwings face became more twisted with anger.

"SO HE IS CALLING ME FAT!" Nightwing screamed, causing his friends to cower, even Raven.

"No, you're not fat at all. You have no fat in your body." Cyborg said quickly but regretted it soon after.

"SO NOW I'M AN ANOREXIC PERSON? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" Nightwing screamed. The team's eyes widened as Nightwing moved quicker than the Flash and took Cyborg's leg. Nightwing began to assault Cyborg with it. Cyborg tried to hop away but Nightwing gave him no chance. Starfire and Speedy tried to pull Nightwing away only to get assaulted too.

Raven tried to connect through telepathy but Nightwing rendered her unconscious. Aqualad and Beastboy tried to run but Nightwing had somehow put them in a cage surrounded by knives. The only one left was Blackfire, she went over to Nightwing and gave him a hug, at first he struggled then eased into the hug. Nightwing then burst into tears.

"Shh, it's ok. They just don't understand you that's all" Blackfire assured.

She led him to the couch where they started to cuddle. Blackfire whispered sweet nothingness into his ear until he was fast asleep. She then stood up and helped everyone out.

It was a good hour before Nightwing woke up. He looked around to see the titans getting their injuries treated. They all looked back at Nightwing, well everyone except Speedy. Speedy broke the silence to give out to Nightwing.

"Nightwing, you idiot why did you attack us?" Speedy asked. Before Nightwing could answer, Speedy hit him upside the head. Nightwing began to whimper.

"Next time don't do that again, fat ass" Speedy gave out but regretted it as Nightwing burst into tears again.

"Fat ass? Why would you say that to me? I'm a fragile person" Nightwing cried.

Blackfire went to comfort him again and to be honest she didn't mind.

"It's ok, you have a perfect ass" She said, ignoring the glares she got from Starfire and Raven.

Nightwing buried his head in her cleavage, not minding that Blackfire was feeling his ass.

 **(A/N: I'm sorry I just really wanted to say that and plus I ship them.** _ **'I'm a fragile person'**_ **Pewdiepie quote).**

The girls went ballistic over this and the boys were shocked.

"Seriously, he's upset and he's allowed to bury his head in her chest region" Aqualad whispered to the boys.

"Yeah, Nightwing's there gushing his eyes out and still gets the hot one. He must be the true charm" Beastboy replied.

The boys watched as Nightwing snuggled into Blackfire, falling into a light sleep and Blackfire with her hand on his ass, beaming brighter than the sun.


	5. Fashionista

**Blue: I hope you're enjoying the story so far. So for this chapter I want to show Nightwings feminine side when it comes to clothes, hair, cosmetics and shoes soooo literally him being a fashionista.**

 **Nightwing: And don't forget to read and review and enjoy.**

* * *

Nightwing couldn't help it, he just had to, if he didn't he'd go mental.

"Blackfire?" Nightwing asked.

Blackfire turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Can I do your make up?" Nightwing asked.

Everyone turned to Nightwing and gave him a 'WTF' look. Blackfire considered for a minute.

"Sure why not. Anything to make you happy." Blackfire smiled.

Nightwings face light up like a child at Christmas morning. He made a waiting gesture and walked out of the room. A minute later he returned with a duffel bag. Everyone gathered around, eager to see how he would do. **(A/N: BB, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Aqualad, Speedy)**

"Sit here please, facing me" Nightwing said politely, helping her to the chair. Everyone was about to move to see how Nightwing was going to work but Nightwing stopped them.

"Nope you can't. A master doesn't reveal his tricks" Nightwing chirped.

The team obeyed and waiting. Five minutes later the make-up was done.

"Can I have a mirror?" Blackfire asked.

Nightwing shook his head.

"Not yet. First you need to dress right."

Nightwing then brought her to his room hiding her face from the others. Ten minutes later Nightwing came out with Blackfire. The guy's eyes popped out of their sockets. And the girls looked stunned and jealous. Before them was Blackfire wearing a flowy purple dress with a pair of black stilettos. Nightwing then brought her over to a full body mirror, when Blackfire saw herself she gasped and hugged Nightwing.

"It's beautiful. Where did you get the dress? Blackfire beamed.

"I made it" Nightwing stated.

"Dude, are you a girl in disguise? Cyborg asked.

"No" Nightwing replied.

" _Are you sure?_ " Cyborg asked, empathising each word.

Blackfire then butted in. "Hey leave him alone"

Nightwing thanked her and asked. "Would you like to go to black diamond club with me?"

"YES!" Blackfire said enthusiastically.

Nightwing then went to get changed and came out surprising everybody.

Nightwing wore a dark blue suit that hugged his lithe body, brown Hugo Boss shoes and a Rolex watch on his right. Nightwing smirked at their faces and decided to rile them up a bit. Nightwing took Backfire's hand and kissed it gently, causing Starfire and Raven to steam up. Nightwing held out his hand and Blackfire took it as they walked away Nightwing turned to them.

"Don't bother staying up waiting, me and Blackfire might not come back till tomorrow morning or so."

"Do you even know how to drive" Cyborg asked.

"It's fine, I know how to _pop_ a clutch. Right, Blackfire?" Nightwing smirked. **(Car Innuendo)**

"Yes you do. You do it well" Blackfire purred.

With that they walked away, leaving the titans angry.


	6. Good enough

**I didn't know I could go that far but anything could happen. I just wanna say thank to you all. Without you guys I wouldn't be here. Thank you!**

 **Let's see I like Nightwing singing so I think I'm gonna make him sing again. I'm thinking evanescence because their songs are filled with feelings and they're on of my favourite bands.**

 **I know Nightwing has a few issues when it comes to his life and mostly his family so I think the song I have in store is the right one for him.**

 **The song is called 'Good Enough'. It's about loving a person and waiting for something bad to happen because you're never able to keep something good. Everything always slips away from you but when you met your other half you feel good enough for them and you can't believe you actually are.**

 **SO ENJOY!**

* * *

"Night everybody" Nightwing said.

"Night" The team chorused.

Nightwing was about to go to his room but then he got a text.

 _Night D. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Luv u to the moon and back_

Nightwing smiled and texted back.

 _Luv u too_

Nightwing put his phone away and went to the music room instead. Nightwing closed the door and sat down next to the piano.

He played an intro before the angelic voice he'd been hiding decided to show.

" _ **Under your spell again.**_

 _ **I can't say no to you.**_

 _ **Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.**_

 _ **I can't say no to you.**_

 _ **Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.**_

 _ **Now I can't let go of this dream.**_

 _ **I can't breathe but I feel...**_

 _ **Good enough,**_

 _ **I feel good enough for you.**_

 _ **Drink up sweet decadence.**_

 _ **I can't say no to you,**_

 _ **And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.**_

 _ **I can't say no to you.**_

 _ **Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.**_

 _ **Now I can't let go of this dream.**_

 _ **Can't believe that I feel...**_

 _ **Good enough,**_

 _ **I feel good enough.**_

 _ **It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.**_

 _ **And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.**_

 _ **Pour real life down on me.**_

 _ **'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.**_

 _ **Am I good enough for you to love me too?**_

 _ **So take care what you ask of me,**_

 _ **'cause I can't say no."**_

As soon as he finished the titans hugged him from the back.

"Nightwing you'll always be good enough" Raven said.

"Thanks guys" Nightwing smiled as he hugged the titans back.

The titans soon filed out leaving Nightwing there alone again. Nightwing continued to play. He was so into it that he didn't notice his girlfriend Mystique walk in.

Mystique placed a hand on his shoulder; Nightwing looked up smiling.

Nightwing pulled her onto his lap and kissed her passionately.

* * *

_ **So that was chapter 7. Did you enjoy it, it's not my best chapter because I'm running out of ideas.**

 **So I'll ask authors if they can write some and add it on. So guys don't be afraid to send some if you think it's not good enough I'll make a few tweaks and give advice if you want them of course.**

 **Now for Nightwing's outburst about Megan that's the way I feel too. Like all I heard in season 1 was "hello Megan, hello Megan" just give it up already.**

 **If you have ideas send it in and if you're having trouble here are a few:**

 **Outlast: Whistle-blower** **– think about it 'The groom' wants children and somehow Nightwing ends up in the game and The wedding planner catches him and wants to turn him into a girl and Nightwing sees him cutting off someone's dick and his name is dick so, you know.**

 **5 nights at Freddy's** **– Nightwing owns a YouTube channel or something and is playing fnaf with his friends and if you are going to put him as a youtuber think of names for him and his friends. But remember no one knows who he is at all.**

 **Angry Bird** **– Nightwing wanting to beat someone up badly because they asked him if he had butt implants.**

 **Sexy dancer** **– You know Nightwing dancing so…um…corrosively that people get nosebleeds. If the dance is to a girl song is even better. If you wanna do this try looking up on YouTube 'Dance Central'. Check out: Dance central _:**

 **Glitch whine up**

 **Glitch toxic**

 **Glitch marry the night**

 **Glitch bad romance**

 **Glitch lapdance**

 **Glitch milkshake**

 **Song bird** **– Nightwing singing**

 **Fashionista** **– Nightwing being fashionable and fabulous and him quoting 'It's not called being gay it's called being fabulous' Pewdiepie saying.**

 **Them abs tho** **– All about his abs and the perfection that it brings.**

 **That ass** **– The title says it all.**

 **Feelings** **– Nightwing being hormonal because it's funny to write.**

 **MY BABY!** **– Superman ruined Nightwing's bike trying to kill a bee or something.**

 **Sugar rush** **– Nightwing on a sugar rush but NOTHING TOO EMBARRASING. Remember I'm Nightwing's wife. Make him Darth Vader evil.**

 **Cause I'm a badass** **– Nightwing being BADASS or BAMF because he's in a level of awesomeness that no one can top.**

 **Mr. Grayson** **– Nightwing being too hot for his own good that sends his team spasming to the floor without him noticing and sometimes just annoy his team.**

 **(Yeah I know spasming isn't a word but it should be. So keep in mind I will be making my own words every now and again.)**

 **Hare Hare Yukai** **– Robin, BB and Mystique and Blackfire dancing to it when they were young.**

 **Text fury** **– Robin texting like crazy and he uses texting lingo in face to face conversations so his life is like an episode of Degrassi then he meets up BB and they speak the text lingo and the team is confused**

 **The llama song 1 & 2** **– Robin made the llama song on his channel because it was requested he make a song.**

 **And those are the ideas take it as a challenge can't wait to see what you come up with. I ran out of ideas so I might stop so help me please I like writing Nightwing one shots.**

 **And if you do write a one shot I might not put it on this one because it will deserve to be on a better book guys and all the credits will go to you if you want it to.**

 **Blue out ;]**


	7. Bitch fit

**I seriously don't understand how Nightwing doesn't have a bitch fit about the team! I have one, you have one, EVERYBODY HAS ONE! So now we see what Nightwing has to say about the team.**

* * *

"Hey wing" BB smiled. But that smile faded as soon as he and the titans saw Nightwing's right eye twitching.

"Are you ok?" Speedy asked.

"Yeah everything is fine" Nightwing replied.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked.

"Peachy" Nightwing said.

"That's good" Starfire smiled.

"NO IT'S NOT GOOD! IT IS THE OPPOSITE OF GOOD! THEY'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY TO THE POINT WHERE I MIGHT BE WORSE THAN THE JOKER! CONNOR IS ALWAYS BROODING, LIKE SUPERMAN LIKES YOU WHAT ELSE DO YOU FUCKING WANT! OH AND BATGIRL SHE IS SOOO ANNOYING SHE THINKS I CAN'T HEAR HER WHEN SHE'S TALKING ABOUT MY ASS! SHE THINKS I LIKE, LIKE HER BUT I DON'T, SHE IS THE SISTER I NEVER WANTED! AND MEGAN, ALL SHE SAYS IS "HELLO MEGAN, HELLO MEGAN" JUST SHUTUP MEGAN! GO FUCKING KILL YOURSELF MEGAN! I'LL RIP YOUR THOAT OUT MEGAN! AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON WALLY AND ARTEMIS ALL THEY DO IS ARGUE ABOUT EVERY SHIT UNDER THE SUN! WILL. THEY. JUST. GET. TOGETHER. ALREADY! THE NEW MEMBERS OF THE TEAM DON'T KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP. LIKE TODAY THEY GOT THEMSELVES CAPTURED AND TORTURED AND I HAD TO GO SAVE THEIR ASSES! AND ZATANNA SHOULD LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T LIKE HER THAT WAY, I'M NOT SURE I LIKE HER AT CAN'T SHE ACCEPT THAT WE BROKE UP 5 YEARS AGO! AND FINALLY WONDER BITCH! SHE SHOULD JUST STAY AWAY FROM BATMAN BEFORE I END HER LIFE AND TURN HER BACK TO CLAY!" Nightwing yelled.

But he wasn't finished he started to break everything around him. Cyborg tried to stop him but only to get his LEG USED TO ASSAULT HIM FOR THE SECOND TIME THAT WEEK!

 **(A/N: Get it 'second'? I knew you would, you're all smart)**

While the titans tried to control Nightwing who was going crazier than the hulk; BB called Mystique.

Mystique was there in a flash literally faster than the flash that she even beat the speed force.

"Nightwing I got tickets for us to go to Russia" She announced.

Nightwing stopped strangling Starfire and lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Really! I love Russia! Let's go!" Nightwing cheered.

 **(A/N: I'm telling you guys, every time I read a fanfic Nightwing/Robin is always doing something to do with Russia or he's playing as a Russian in disguise. Plus I love Russia, I don't know why I just do)**

Mystique laughed, Nightwing kissed her and carried her bridal style to the zeta tubes and zeta'd away.

"Holy crap, he went hulk on us full force." Speedy wheezed, trying to catch his breath; Nightwing beat him with a pan.

The titans nodded and headed to the medbay.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 9. Did you enjoy it, it's not my best chapter because I'm running out of ideas so I'll ask authors if they can write some and add it on. So guys don't be afraid to send some if you think it's not good enough I'll make a few tweaks and give advice if you want them of course.**

 **Now for Nightwing's outburst about Megan that's the way I feel too. Like all I heard in season 1 was "hello Megan, hello Megan" just give it up already!**

 **If you have ideas send it in and if you're having trouble here are a few:**

 **Outlast: Whistle-blower – think about it 'The wedding planner' or 'The groom' wants children and somehow Nightwing ends up in the game and The wedding planner catches him and wants to turn him into a girl and Nightwing sees him cutting off someone's you know and his name is Dick so, you know.**

 **5 nights at Freddy's – Nightwing gets stuck in the game and is playing fnaf with his friends and if you are going to put him as a youtuber think of names for him and his friends. But remember no one knows who he is at all.**

 **Angry Bird – Nightwing wanting to beat someone up badly because they asked him if he had butt implants.**

 **Sexy dancer – You know Nightwing dancing so…um…corrosively that people get nosebleeds. If the dance is to a girl song is even better. If you wanna do this try looking up on YouTube 'Dance Central'. Check out: Dance central _:**

 **Glitch whine up**

 **Glitch toxic**

 **Glitch marry the night**

 **Glitch bad romance**

 **Glitch hey baby (on the floor)**

 **Glitch lapdance**

 **Glitch milkshake**

 **Glitch move ya body**

 **Glitch only girl in the world**

 **Song bird – Nightwing singing**

 **Fashionista – Nightwing being fashionable and fabulous and him quoting 'It's not called being gay it's called being fabulous' Pewdiepie saying.**

 **Them abs tho – All about his abs and the perfection that it brings.**

 **That ass – The title says it all.**

 **Feelings – Nightwing being hormonal because it's funny to write.**

 **MY BABY! – Superman ruined Nightwing's bike trying to kill a bee or something.**

 **Sugar rush – Nightwing on a sugar rush but NOTHING TOO EMBARRASING. Remember I'm Nightwing's wife. Make him Darth Vader evil.**

 **Cause I'm a badass – Nightwing being BADASS or BAMF because he's in a level of awesomeness that no one can top.**

 **Mr. Grayson – Nightwing being too hot for his own good that sends his team spasming to the floor without him noticing and sometimes just annoy his team.**

 **(Yeah I know spasming isn't a word but it should be. So keep in mind I will be making my own words every now and again. Just don't be a grammar Nazi)**

 **Hare Hare Yukai – Robin, BB and Mystique and Blackfire dancing to it when they were young.**

 **Text fury – Robin texting like crazy and he uses texting lingo in face to face conversations so his life is like an episode of Degrassi then he meets up BB and they speak the text lingo and the team are confused**

 **The llama song 1 & 2 – Robin made the llama song on his channel because it was requested he make a song.**

 **And those are the ideas take it as a challenge can't wait to see what you come up with. I ran out of ideas so I might stop so help me please I like writing Nightwing one shots.**

 **And if you do write a one shot I might not put it on this one because it will deserve to be on a better book guys and all the credits will go to you if you want it to.**

 **Blue out;]**


	8. Cuts part 1

**Cuts part 1**

 **Ok new chapter and I felt that this would be appropriate enough and I just felt like writing. So this is just a bit of freestyle writing.**

 **WARNING: Self harm, suicidal thoughts, blood but nothing too explicit.**

 **You have been warned.**

 **P.S. This idea I got from reading Emi The Ninja**

* * *

Dick locked the door behind him before opening up his window, letting the cold night's air hit him, piercing his skin like daggers. He wanted some time to himself, to just do what he did best. He just needed a break, he had to deal with so much during the week. Jason 'accidentally' burned his toy elephant yesterday, he got into a fight with Jason as well, his face was littered with scars but nothing that make-up couldn't cover up for the naked eye. He didn't want sympathy for what happened to him, it wasn't needed.

Dick knew all the comments and things that happened to him for the two weeks were like daggers to his fragile, broken down body. Healing but leaving noticeable scars of pain all over his body. Each step he took caused him to writher in excruciating pain. He stopped moving a long time ago. What was the point of walking towards fake happiness instead of just being numb? Not feeling any thoughts to shatter the imaginary world he created for himself.

He loved his imaginary world he created for himself. He would lie in his field of paper flowers with candy clouds all above. He'd lie inside himself for hours and watched his purple skies all over him. As rain fell, they told a story which were very interesting. But the would wake up of alarm clocks screaming, monsters calling his names, he just wanted to stay and just lay there. No arguments, no pain and the best part, no one who'd pretend to be your family but yet hurt you more than anything else in the words. He could hear what they'd say when they were angry and he could tell what they thought of him. _Weak_ , _worthless_ , _a circus freak_ that should have died with his family. He wished he had, it would have brought him bliss. Just feel the breeze hit his skin as peace comes over as he'd fall to his sweet death. If only that could have happened.

He tried to stop all this, he promised Belemy he would try to stop. He promised he'd talk about how he was feeling and would deal with it differently but it was just too much to handle. The stress, anger and just everything in general was weighing him down. He promised Belemy he'd stop in return that he'd never tell _anyone_ , not even Melissa, Dick's girlfriend.

He liked to be alone, it helped him cope, many things did like quiet, sitting alone, knifes. They always helped take off the edge. The deeper and longer he cut meant the less pain he'd feel from his life; that's the logic Dick created in his unstable mind but he _liked it_ and _really_ did wonders.

Dick chuckled quietly to himself as he took out his hidden knife from under his bed. He ran his fingers against the stainless, flat surface, playing with it in his hands, watching it glisten in the moonlight.

Dick pulled down his jeans and let the knife's surface lay against his skin. The knife in his hand felt good. The old wounds hadn't healed until now, and he was already eager to add new ones. When the blade cut through the skin it was such a good feeling. It was like punishing himself for his stupidity. It couldn't bring his happiness back, but it slightly made up for his bad future after their death. No, it doesn't make their death any lesser. Nothing can make up for what his so called 'family' did to him. The anger made the next cut much deeper than the other ones. Blood was running out of the wound, dropping onto the floor of the carpet less floor. Dick felt dizzy, but couldn't stop cutting himself. It was the only time where he could forget.

When he cut himself, one after another, was the only time that he felt alive. Any other time he felt like dying. Like a withered leaf that just waited to fall from the tree. Only one little gust of wind and it would lose contact with its tree, its life support, and fall down to rot on the ground. Dick had waited so long for the last push that would let him lose contact with his 'tree'; his life. His soul was already rotten. His body felt like it was on fire and he didn't know if he could stand it any longer. Cutting helped him to feel alive. There is still blood flowing through his veins and not ash. And it was red not black like he felt his soul was right now.

The knife fell down in the small puddle that had already built under his arm. The clinking sound it produced was echoing in Dick's ears. He ran his fingers over the fresh wounds and enjoyed the pain it was causing. Pain nobody else was willing to give him. They were all so damn understanding. The worst were the martians and Black Canary.

They think that they can't solve all the problems in the world. Black Canary thinking that having a session with her could clear your mind but it didn't work for Dick. The two Martians thought that just feeling others emotions and practically ratting them out to their mentors would work, Dick would be damned before he let them near his mind.

Dick gently wiped away the blood from his thigh before he bandaged it up. He cleaned the floor and pulled up his jeans, getting rid of all evidence as he hummed quietly to himself. He hid his knife again before he was startled by rapid knocks and shouting being heard. He unlocked his door to see Damien there, while Jason came out of Bruce's study with keys to every room of the house instead of breaking down his door. "We've been knocking for ten fucking minutes! Why did you lock your door?! You _never_ lock your door." Jason asked when he saw Dick.

"What's going on?" Bruce just came out, startling the three. Tim was flushed behind him which obviously showed that Tim ran to get him. "I was- …I just wanted to have some alone time. I guess I just wanted to have a quiet moment to remember _them_ , that's all." Dick mumbled loud enough for them to hear. They all looked guilty as sin, Bruce nodded in understanding. "Okay but . . .don't lock your door, okay?"

Dick nodded before shutting his door and lying on his bed. He could still tell that they were at his door. They didn't want to move and wouldn't. Dick hugged his pillow and closed his eyes and slowed down his breathing as he heard the door open. He could tell it was Bruce, he stopped in front of him. After a few minutes he covered Dick with a blanket before kissing him on the temple. "Goodnight, Dick. I love you." Bruce said softly before closing the door behind him as he left.

"Lies, all lies. No one here cares. _All_. _Complete_. _Lies_." Dick whispered harshly as angry tears rolled down his face..

* * *

 **Okay that was part one but if you like it, review. If you want something to happen, please do comment and I'll try my best to get around to it.**

 **Blue out;]**


	9. Texts part 1

**Robin:** Why did the chicken cross the road

 **Wally:** ...

 **Robin:** Com' on answer

 **Wally:** Um...to get to the other side

 **Robin:** Nope

 **Wally:** ...

 **Robin:** To get to the gay guy's house.

 **Wally:** ...okay

 **Robin:** ...

 **Wally:** ...

 **Robin:** Knock, knock

 **Wally:** Who's there?

 **Robin:** The chicken


	10. Texts part 2

**Batman:** Why are my keys in the refrigerator? _*Batman glare*_

 **Robin:** You said "This will really gonna confuse me tomorrow". Apparently drunk you plays pranks on hangover you.

 **Batman:** _*Determined face and fist up to his chest.*_ This explains so much.


	11. My Fallen Angel extract

**My Fallen Angel: Memories**

 **Oh and this story is dedicated to grayson4life, she's the best! If only I could meet everyone I get along with on this site, then life would be awesome. They're probably living in America, I live in Ireland so I wonder how that would mix.**

 **This is an extract for you guys! I'm not gonna post it yet though, as in the whole story.**

 **So sit back, relax and..**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Robins POV**

* * *

 ***Flashback start***

 _Dick watched as the girl waited for her parents as they conversed with Haley. She walked off and spent her time in the park beside the circus grounds. She gently swung back and forth on the swing observing everything behind her. Dick came up behind her._

" _Hello" Dick said._

 _The girl let out a surprized yelp and fell backwards off the swing. Dick moved fast and caught her._

" _Are you ok? I didn't mean to scare you. I guess I should stop sneaking up on people. My mom and dad always tell me that but I don't know, it always comes down to me doing that . . . and now I'm ranting" Dick said as he helped the girl out._

 _The girl giggled. Dick found a smile come onto his face. There was something about the girl he liked._

" _It's okay, I get frightened every now and then. I also have a habit of sneaking up on people. Everybody has a rant once or twice and hi" the girl smiled._

" _Anyways my name's Richard Johnathan Grayson, Dick for short" Dick held out his hand and the girl shook it._

" _My name's Melissa Joan Hart Albourne but you can call me Mel or M for short" Mel said._

" _So are you new here?" Dick asked._

" _Yes, my family just moved here today" Mel answered._

 _Dick smiled. It would be nice to have another person his age to hang out with. He had been feeling a bit lonely around the circus, his family have been busy practising._

" _Cool what's your talent?" Dick questioned._

" _Trapeze, tightrope and flame throwing. Right now my parents and Pop Haley about making a new trapeze group for kids but still concentrate on the member's actual performances" Mel said._

" _Cool, would you like me to show you around?" Dick said hoping she'd say yes._

" _Of course" She took his hand and they walked around the circus, like they were long-time friends._

 ***Flashback end***

I blinked the tears away quickly before anyone could see them. But it only caused more tears to come. I gathered up my stuff and was about to leave when the team walked in.

"Hey Rob! Wanna play videogames?" Wally asked.

I shook my head. Why of all moments did they have to come now?

"Are you okay? You're always up for videogames" Wally frowned.

"I'm fine, I'm just gonna have a lie down" I said.

I was nearly home free but then Kaldur put a hand on my shoulder. I silently sighed in frustration and turned to face Kaldur.

"If there's something wrong it's good to talk about it" Kaldur advised in an attempt to get me to crack.

"All because I'm tired and don't want to play videogames doesn't mean there's something wrong with me. It's called being a normal person. I need rest, I'm only human you know" I said in annoyance.

I walked off into my room. As soon as I was in there I changed the password on my door, put down my computer on the desk. I fell onto my bed and put in my buds on her iPod and pressed play. I closed my eyes and let the music soothe me from all my troubles. I love hearing her voice.

 **No POV**

It had been two hours since Robin went to his room and without him everything was dull. Megan was baking cookies, Artemis was cleaning her arrows, Conner was watching static, Kaldur was reading and Wally was watching Megan.

"Do you know what's wrong with Robin?" Megan suddenly asked Wally.

"Yeah he seemed angry" Artemis included.

Wally waved his hands in front of him and shook his head. "I don't know"

"But you're his best friend" Conner stated.

"Yeah I know but. . ." Wally's voice faded away as he had no reason to give.

"How about we go see" Kaldur suggested. The team nodded and walked down to Robin's room. As soon as they got there Wally put in the code but it didn't work, he tried a few more times before giving up.

"Megan how is he feeling?" Kaldur asked.

"Sad" Megan frowned. They haven't ever seen Robin upset.

"I can hear his heart and it's going too slow. What if he's-" Conner said concerned.

That sent everyone on a frenzy. They got their weapons ready.

"On three. One, two, THREE!" Kaldur barked.

They broke down the front wall and into Robin's room. Robin jumped up and looked at the destruction they caused.

"Robin you're oka-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Robin screamed.

"Robin calm down" Artemis said.

"NO! How would you feel if you're front wall was taken down out of the blue?!" Robin screamed bitterly.

The team stepped back from Robin. It was if a black aura was surrounding him and they never seen Robin so angry, at them or at anyone.

"Robin we're sorry just thought-" Megan started.

"THAT YOU WOULD VIOLATE MY PRIVACY? BARGE IN LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE?!" Robin interrupted.

"Hey don't scream at her like that ever again" Conner growled. "We were worried about you"

"What did you think I'd do, Kill myself? So now I'm a suicidal person?" Robin snapped.

Wally put his hands on Robin's shoulder. "This isn't like you Robin. Stop, we can all talk about what's bothering you" Robin swatted his hands away.

"Exactly how do you I'm not usually like this? Do you even know me? It's not like you know anything about me. And to have the audacity to come in here and tell me to stop and that we can talk about nothing. Why do you guys always want something to be wrong with me? So you can feel better about yourself? GO ON! ANSWER ME!" Robin gave out.

Everyone around the room gave him a sympathetic look. He hated sympathy, he loathed it. He wanted to be seen as an equal, not a little kid.

Robin gave them dirty looks before grabbing the Ipod and storming out. The team followed him.

"Robin please! We're sorry" Megan exclaimed.

"But yet every time you say that you repeat the same mistake" Robin spat out.

Wally sped in front of him and blocked his way. "Robin if you don't want to tell them at least tell me" He pleaded. "There's nothing to talk about" Robin growled. He pushed Wally out of his way and zeta'd away before anyone could stop him.

 **Robins POV**

As soon as I got to the cave I ripped off my mask and got dressed in my civvies. I hurried upstairs before Alfred and Bruce could see me. I closed my door gently and turned on my usual music I listened to at home. I loved listening to Yoko Kanno, her music was so peaceful. They definitely bring back memories from back then.

 ***Flashback start***

 _Mystique and Robin walked through the woods at the first day of spring. It was a nice, warm sunny day and it made the woods look beautiful and bright. Mystique and Robin held hands walking through. Mystique suggested they go because it was his birthday and she was the only one who knew, along with Blackfire and Beastboy._

" _It's so beautiful out here" Mystique said._

" _Yeah, I'm glad you brought me out here" Robin smiled._

" _Yes but that won't be the best part. Close your eyes" Robin obeyed and let Mystique lead in through the forest._

" _Open them" Mystique said. When Robin opened his eyes, he grinned letting out a small laugh._

" _The place where we went for our first spring together" Robin remembered._

" _Yeah. I know how much you loved the place and we did make a promise to come back" Mystique stated._

 _Robin hugged her. "It's the best present I ever got, thank you" His face was inches from hers, they slowly started to fill the gap but then they separated due to a noise coming their way. The team immerged from the forest running toward them waving._

" _Hey you two!" Cyborg called out._

 _The two waved as the team came near. "We have brought the picnic" Starfire announced._

" _Yeah while they set up. Robin can I speak to you?" BB asked. Robin nodded and Blackfire did the same for Mystique. When they were a distance away BB finally talked._

" _I'm sorry that they're here. I tried to stop them from following you guys but wouldn't. Oh and happy birthday dude" BB explained._

 _Robin smiled and nodded. "It's okay but I was so close too. Guess I just have to wait" Robin sighed. Just then Blackfire and Mystique came over to them. "Come on, they finished setting up" Blackfire said taking BB's hand. Mystique took Robin as well. As they walked back they talked but they didn't miss Starfire's glare._

 ***Flashback end***

I noticed that I was crying but I couldn't help it. Everything I tried, every opportunity I got it was ruined by the team or a villain. It was like the world was against me. Didn't the world want me to be happy? Or was is it that the world just had a plan? I didn't know but it was something that I couldn't take.

I heard me door open slightly. It was Bruce. "What's wrong chum?" Bruce asked, concerned.

Tears streamed faster down my face. I ran up to him and latched onto him as if I was about to fall. "Daddy" I sobbed. Bruce immediately wrapped his hands around me. He lied down with me on the bed whispering sweet nothingness in my ear as I cried. I soon fell asleep to the music in the background.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 1. What do you think? Leave it in the comments. If you want a certain something to happen just private email me.**

 **I hope you liked this and I'm gonna update this as much as I can.**

 **PLEASE** **READ &REVIEW**

 **Blue out;]**


	12. I don't need you extract

**IDNY 1**

 **Mello guys! How's it poppin? This is my new book for you all. It's about Wally missing his ex-best friend Robin. Robin hangs out with his everyday friends' BB (Belemy), Blackfire (Stephanie) and his g-friend Mystique (My OC) (Melissa). Wally now notices what's it's like to not have a best friend and learn the consequences of his actions.**

 **So sit back, relax and…**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Wally was in the kitchen texting Artemis like always since he got together with her. Conner was watching static, Megan was cooking and Kaldur was reading. Robin walked in with a smile on his face.

"Hey Wally. I got tickets to go to Fall Out Boy! Wanna come with me and some friends?" Robin asked waving the tickets in the air.

Wally grinned. "Dude of course. When is it?" "It's tomorrow" Robin stated.

"Cool meet you outside the venue" Wally informed. Robin smiled. "K! I'll go tell the others" With that Robin walked out of the room.

"I'm happy to see both of you are doing things together again" Megan said. Wally looked up at her. "I can't always give him the attention he wants. Artemis is my first priority and only priority" Wally stated.

"But he's you're his best friend" Kaldur stated. "Please. How am I supposed to be best friends with a kid who can't take anything seriously" Wally snorted. The team frowned at Wally's attitude. "One day when he gives up on you and hangs out with his other friends, you will miss him" Conner warned.

Wally laughed it off. "I wouldn't miss him. I can't believe you guys actually like him and hang out with a child that's far from puberty. He'll always come back to me" The others gave Wally angered looks. "Then we won't be your friends. When you change your attitude then we'll talk to you" Kaldur said.

The three of them walked out of the room "He's just a kid" Wally said. Robin then walked out of the shadows. "Thanks for the info" He said before walking away. Wally zipped over to him. "Come on grow up and don't take it personally" Wally said as if it didn't matter.

Robin punched him square on the face. "You know what. Conner's right, I don't need you and I don't need your abuse. All you are to me is a teammate and nothing else. Have a good life and hope everything works out between you and Artemis" Robin walked away but stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"It's ok. You don't need to go to the concert with me. I'm going with my real best friends" Robin zeta'd away.

* * *

 _ **Next day**_

Robin and his friends walked in, laughing. They were dressed up, and it screamed _'I'M A ROCKSTAR AND NOT AFRAID TO SHOW IT!'_

"We are going to kill it" Blackfire said. The others cheered. "What are you guys up to?" Artemis smiled. "Fall Out Boy asked us to open their show and sing a song with them" Robin exclaimed.

"Really, I love them! I'll watch on TV and look out for you guys" Artemis formed a group hug. In the background Wally rolled his eyes. "And since when could the boy wonder sing?" Robin looked like he wanted to punch Wally but Mystique put her hand in his and gave it a little squeeze of reassurance. Robin smiled at her and put an arm around her waist and gave her a peck on the cheek. Megan and Artemis awed.

"We're gonna go practise in my room. If you need anything just knock" Robin stated. They walked to Robin's room, with Robin and Mystique cuddling. "They're so cute together" Megan squealed. Artemis nodded.

Conner had been glaring at Wally ever since he made the remark. "Why are you trying to burst Robin's bubble like that" He demanded. "I'm not trying to" Wally stated. "Wally I had enough of you. Stop putting him down" Megan said firmly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. He wouldn't do anything like that to Robin" Artemis said softly. They frowned and went back to what they were doing and shook their heads in disappointment.

After 20 minutes the four came back into the kitchen from practise. Megan smiled and held out chocolate cookies baked to perfection. "I figured you guys would want some snacks after practising" The four rock stars thanked Megan and took a bite into the cookies. "These are heavenly" Robin commented. Megan grinned. "Really! Thank you!"

"So what song will you be performing?" Megan asked. "We're performing 'Infected' for the opening" Mystique said. "Sounds cool. Get me an autograph while you're there" Artemis included. "Will do. Oh crap it's seven, we have to head." Blackfire announced. They ran out of the room.

Conner smiled and shook his head. He loved seeing Robin happy with his new best friends than when he was with Wally. He had all he wanted, friends that understood him and a caring girlfriend he had known for years. Mystique was an easy person to get along with, if Conner didn't understand anything and was ashamed by that she would tell him funny stories about when she didn't understand words and explained some to him.

She was definitely worthy of being Robin's girlfriend.

"Team debriefing" Batman's voice echoed around the room. The team stopped what they were doing and went to debriefing. They would never keep Batman waiting. Batman brought up a picture of Bane. "Team, for your mission you'll have to stop Bane from shipping venom to Snake. He's going to be at Santa Prisca. Suit up and Robin won't be joining this mission as you all know" Batman left with a swish of his cape.

The team got dressed and headed to the Bioship. While on the air they stayed in silence before it was broken. "We'll miss Robin's band on Live TV" Superboy pouted. Aqualad smiled, "We could check it on YouTube if that's what it's called, yes?" Aqualad stated. They all nodded. "I wonder what his song's about" Miss Martian wondered. "Probably sappy, happy kind of music" KF snorted.

They team ignored him. "I think he's going to do rock. I heard him sing before, he's really talented" Superboy answered, smiling. Miss Martian beamed back. "Can't wait to hear him sing soon" She squealed, "Maybe one day he'll become a famous singer." KF sighed, "Why would he be? He wouldn't get recognized" KF stated. Artemis frowned, "Wally, that's not nice. Maybe he will" she said.

KF put a hand over his heart. "I'm sorry babe" He apologized. "We're here" Miss Martian stated. She camouflaged the ship with invisibility and landed her in the trees. They got out silently and hid in the trees around them. The spotted Bane at a warehouse a mile away from a village full of people.

"The venom's in the warehouse but work quickly before the littles kiddies come" Bane stated. KF launched out an attack by running and aiming for a punch.

 _ **"Kid Flash!"**_

But he didn't listen to the team that was calling his name. The others followed him with no choice in the matter at all. They got into a fighting stance after Bane was punched by KF, Aqualad and Artemis took out their weapons. Bane smirked, "Ah the kiddies arrived. But what are you here for? For the venom or here to stop the quantum bomb I planted in the village?" The team gasped. "Guys, me and Miss Martian will be able to take care of Bane. You go and stop the bomb" Artemis said firmly.

The boys nodded and sped toward their destination. They reached the village in under five minutes, they saw the bomb in the centre of the village and people running around, fearing for their lives. "Kid Flash, you know science so you have to disable it" Aqualad confirmed. KF nodded and looked at the bomb carefully and studied it. He took out a pair of tweezers and cut the red wire, uncertain with what he was doing.

The bomb jumped from 12:00 to 2:00. KF panicked, "I can't do it! We need Robin!" Wally looked at Aqualad and Superboy. KF suddenly grabbed the bomb and started running toward the river. Superboy and Aqualad picked up on his plan and helped. Superboy took the bomb and threw it as high as he could, Aqualad then moved water to create a dome around the village. The bomb went off but the water dome protected them all. Aqualad let the water fall and fell onto his knees, Superboy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Guys, I'm gonna go check on Artemis and get the Bioship back here" The two nodded and KF zoomed over to where they left the girls. When he got back he saw Miss Martian cradling Artemis in her arms. "Bane hit her on the head" Miss Martian sobbed. KF knelled down beside her, his face showed a large amount of shock.

* * *

 **So that was an extract, double upload in a day! I'm gonna work on a lot of things. Just so much things to do. If you have an idea for a book and you want me to attempt to make it into a book, go ahead! I'd be happy to try!**

 **Don't forget to READ&REVIEW!**

 **Blue out;]**


	13. NBAR (YAOI) extract

**So I wanted this to be the last post of the day because I'm tired and it's now 11:35 pm in Ireland so I'm gonna hit the hay.**

 **So sit back, relax and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Nightwings POV**

I drove at full speed to pier 468. I got the distress signal from Artemis and bolted. I sped through the city with Jason not far behind in the Black bird (Jet X men). I worried for them even though they kicked me off the team but heroes save heroes no matter how much you don't like them.

I stopped in front of the warehouse and told Jason to wait. He sighed and wished me luck as I went inside. I didn't even bother with stealth, I just walked in to see the team tied up, some on the floor and the joker, Blockbuster and worst of all Deathstroke.

I pressed a button on my wrist to signal Jason to untie the team while I distracted them.

"Can't believe I wasn't invited, I am the life of the party" I pouted playfully.

"It's ok former Boy Blunder you're here now" Joker laughed.

"So where's Harley?" I asked as Jason snuck in and started untying the team.

"Oh she's a party-pooper" Joker frowned before bursting out with laughter.

I then turned to Deathstroke, ignoring Blockbuster completely.

"Deathstroke" I said impassively.

"Nightwing" He responded. "I see you're not with your team anymore yes?"

"None of your business" I growled.

I then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Blockbuster demanded.

"Look behind you" I smirked.

As soon as they looked behind them so see the team. The fight then began. Goons and Sladebots came out to join the fight. I went after the Joker first.

I went offensive, taking out my escrima sticks with speed that would make Wally jealous and swung attack after attack at the Joker. I hit his ribs, spun to the side avoiding the crowbar, landing another hit to Joker's thigh, and while doing I pulled up on my stick bringing the Joker's leg up with sending him to the floor.

I knocked out with a swift punch to the face. I then proceeded to cuff him. Hearing footsteps coming toward me I spun around in lightning speed to see Red Robin. He was about to say something but I went back into the fight.

From my birds eye view I saw everything. Aqualad, Superboy and Lagoon boy were trying to defeat Blockbuster. And the rest fighting Sladebots and Joker's goons. I turned my gaze to the other side of the room to see Deathstroke staring at me while fighting Artemis who tossed away her broken bow.

Deathstroke cornered her and took out his throwing knifes. With deadly accuracy he threw them at Artemis who was frozen in the corner. But nothing hit her. I threw birdarangs to block them.

I stood in front of Artemis to protect her. I would have been breathing heavy but Deathstroke trained me when he once captured me.

Deathstroke smirked at me and took out four knifes exactly and launched them at me and Artemis.

I launched three birdarangs and caught the last one before it was embedded in my shoulder. I ran at Deathstroke at full speed. I sent a spinning kick at his head and released a flurry of punches at him before he could recover. I delivered a roundhouse kick to his head, causing it to crack.

Deathstroke held onto his mask and threw a smoke bomb down, disappearing from the fight.

I launched myself to Blockbuster. I put two electric disks on him. One on his pulse and the other over his heart. I put an explosive disk on the floor before backing away.

Blockbuster screamed as electricity coursed through his body, as soon as he stepped forward he was sent flying into crates. I went over and put industrial sized cuffs on him so he couldn't escape.

I went outside with Jason, Artemis, Red Arrow and Aqualad following. As soon as we reached the Black bird I sent a distress signal to the league. We talked in hushed voices as the league arrived. They checked their protégés for injuries (only bruises) and asked them what happened.

Batman, Kid flash, Green Arrow and Aquaman walked toward us.

"Artemis are you okay?" Green Arrow asked.

"What do you want?" Artemis said coldly.

"Don't be like that Artemis" Green Arrow pleaded.

"Don't you dare tell me how to feel" Artemis snarled.

"Artemis babe, it's not the team's fault. The best thing to do is move on" Wally said, trying to pull Artemis into a hug.

Artemis pushed Wally away.

"You know what you're right. The best thing to do is move on. I'm done with you. I'll come collect my stuff tomorrow" Artemis said before storming away with Roy not far behind.

"Kaldur" Aquaman said.

"It's Aqualad to you" Kaldur said walking away.

"Can I have a moment alone with Nightwing?" Batman asked.

The trio nodded and walked away. I led him into the Black bird for some privacy as Jason went to check with the others.

Batman pulled down his cowl becoming Bruce. I hated when he did that, it made me feel like putty in his hands.

"Take off your mask, Dick" Bruce said.

"No" I replied.

"Dick" Bruce said.

I shook my head, unable to talk or else I knew I was going to cry. Tears were already clouding my vision.

Bruce reached for my mask and gently took off my mask. He saw the hurt in my eyes, the tears and that my eyes were no longer bright as they used to be.

"Dickie bird" Bruce whispered, caressing my cheek.

"Don't even try that with me" I said, trying not to lean into Bruce's hand.

"Did I do something for you to hate me? Did you even care or did just take me in for your image? Was I just a charity case? Did you ever love me?" I said hoarsely, tears coming down my face slowly.

"Dickie bird I love you so much. Without you I would be nothing. You're the light in my life and always will be" Bruce promised.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it" I said, giving up my resistance, leaning into Bruce's hand, calloused, rubber, rough, warm hand. It's always been like that, there was nothing to indicate emotions, no tender feel, and no love whatsoever. Just desperation to cling onto everything he had, everything he claimed was "his".

Bruce then pulled me in and kissed me, putting in as much passion as he could. Through my tears and pain, I kissed him back, trying to find any passion whatsoever as I deepened the kiss as much as I could. I held the sides of his face trying and again, his hands gripping my waist in return. Why was there still no existing passion? Where did it all go? At the start everything was perfect but now it was nothing. I realized soon enough that _I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't be in a relationship like this_.

"I can't do this anymore" I whispered as I pulled away, with more tears streaming down my face.

Bruce shook his head, "No, we can make this work. Please, Dick, I love you more than anyone I've ever been with." He pleaded as he pulled me into his arms. He placed his forehead on mine, looking deep into my eyes. "Please."

The look in his eyes were haunting, so desperate, full of sadness. The usual light in his eyes darkened as it was overtaken by pain, like a rippling motion on water caused by just a touch of a leaf in the night's breeze. I felt weak under his stare, sending shivers down my spine and a small thought of defeat in my mind. I didn't want him to be upset, but, what else could I do? Why should I be miserable for the rest of my life trying to make someone happy? I put on the bravest face that I could before talking. I couldn't give him false hope about our relationship if there was no future for us.

I wish I didn't have to do this. I wanted to go back to the past when everything was great between us. I wanted to be in bed with Bruce, his warm, muscular, protective arms around me lovingly. Whispering sweet things in my ear, kissing my neck with a smile, like he used to do.

"I'm sorry but it's over. I don't want to be your toy you play with every time you get bored. I loved you but you never loved me back. Goodbye, Bruce." I whispered as I pried his arms off me.

I wiped away my tears and put on my mask as I walked away with Batman walking toward the league. He looked deflated, so lonely, but, all of it was for the best.

* * *

I silently cried as I looked down at the cars and people passing by from the tallest skyscraper in Blüdhaven. I tried to stop crying and it did work for a minute before my eyes filled up with tears again, turning the view below into blurry splashed circles of moving lights.

I threw away my mask as soon as I got there, there was no need to have it anymore.

I felt terrible, I just wanted someone to hold me. I wanted Bruce. Did I make the wrong choice? I definitely didn't feel like I made the right one. Maybe I could go back and apologize? Maybe this could be the wakeup call for Bruce to take the relationship seriously. I missed Bruce so bad. I never knew that breaking up could leave me feeling like this. I should be happy, uplifted, _free_. I've been trying to do that for a long time but it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be.

More tears streamed down my face just thinking of Bruce. His smile, his beautiful eyes, how he tasted of sweet coffee in the morning with a tint of a sour taste. I let out a shaky breath and took the handkerchief held out to me.

"What do you want, Slade?" I asked, not even trying to attempt a serious voice. "You're cries could be heard all the way from the other half of Blüdhaven, Kid." Slade said but knowing him for as long as I do, I knew he was joking. I smiled sadly at the joke before it fell. It was a moment after before I felt the urge to ask.

"Is it wrong to want his attention every now and again?" I asked, my voice raw with emotion. I couldn't be surprised. I loved Bruce so much, more than anyone else but he didn't love me. No one would.

"No, you deserve it. You've done so much to not deserve it. You deserve all the attention you need. You are his son after all." Slade snorted. I thought back through all the memories I had with Bruce in our relationship and the kiss from earlier. My fingers subconsciously went up to my lips.

"No, I'm not. I'm really not." I whispered but I knew he could hear me. If Slade was surprised, then he didn't show it. "Then you are who you are. You're just you. You don't need to change yourself for him." Slade said, scooting closer to me. I realized he was showing he cared, I felt a warm feeling in my chest but I didn't know what it was. I would have smiled as he displayed his feelings but I was an emotional wreck.

"Then why can't he see that?" I cried, more tears streaming down my face. I felt pathetic, why was I crying so much? I didn't want to but I couldn't control myself. Slade brought me in and wrapped his arms around me, using his hand to wipe away my tears as soon as I calmed down. His hand ran up and down my spine, immediately causing me to relax and press against his light touch. Slade noticed that and pressed harder, kneading away at my tense muscles. I let out a small sigh of relief before I ended up blushing but I hoped it wasn't enough for Slade to spot out.

"I can help you through the pain." Slade whispered as he massaged my sides gently. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "I have to leave my friends, don't I?" I asked. "In your own time, Grayson." Slade responded. I nodded but I couldn't help but feel doubtful. What if I wasn't good enough to be his apprentice, his partner. Slade suddenly but gently raised my head so I was looking at him. "You'll be fine, Kid. Don't let anyone tell you you're not." Slade said as if he read my mind. I nodded and smiled before laying my head on his shoulder.

I started to get tired and my eyes were drooping. My eyes remained closed as I was nearly asleep. The last thing I remembered before I slept was the feel of something soft and warm on my lips.

* * *

I woke up as Jason came in to tell me to get dressed for school. When he left, my fingers subconsciously traced my lips. Did Slade kiss me last night? I felt the warm sensation come back and it was getting warmer.

* * *

 **That is it for now. Good night or good morning if you're on the other side of the world.**

 **Don't forget to READ&REVIEW!**

 **Blue out;]**


	14. IDWTT, YLWTL extract

**Chapter: I died with the truth, you lived with the lie extract**

 **Hi my fellow bluebirds 🐦🐦🐦**

 **I know I haven't uploaded anything for a long time so I wrote this and figured out a plot for this with the help of PikaWings! (Love her). It got pretty intense, then I lead to other things and such.**

 **So before you start reading, go to youtube, type up a really sad song that makes you upset. Like sad piano music. If you can't I suggest 'Lucas King Isolation' or 'Lucas King Hurt' because you can hear the betrayal in it and that's what this story is about. (Isolation works the best, just saying..).**

 **Warning: Character death, betrayal and a lot of fellz that will end your life as we speak.**

 **So sit back, grab yourselves some tissues and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Robin attempted to crawl his way out of the rubble trapping his legs but they were motionless. They were numb and useless, he was paralysed from where the wreckage and metal supports but it didn't stop the pain from shooting through his tired body. He was in pain, upset, disappointed, but most of all, betrayed.

They left him, they ran, they _fled_. They _left_ him here to _die_.

Robin felt disappointed, sad, hurt but most of all, betrayed. He also felt ashamed, ashamed for thinking they were his friends…

His family.

He should have cut himself off, he shouldn't have gone with Batman to join him to their headquarters, he shouldn't have let Wally near him, call him a brother, he should have supported Roy with his decision, he shouldn't have set Superboy free and give him a name and acknowledge and comfort him when he was ignored or tossed aside by Superman. He shouldn't have made Artemis feel at home, he shouldn't have talked to her, he shouldn't have stuck up for her when Wally screamed at her, he shouldn't have let her be his friend. He shouldn't have done many things, tell Megan and make her feel like she was a part of the team, that Zatanna wasn't useless, that Kaldur was the right person to make a judgement and a brave leader, or let Wally be his closest friend.

The only thing that Robin regretted the most was not telling Bruce, his dad, that he loved him one last time, tell him how grateful he was for having him and making sure he had the best life with everything he did. He didn't hug him, he only waved and flied towards his death. His terrifying, unwanted death.

He wondered if anyone would miss him after he was gone. The team wouldn't but Batman and Alfred would. He wondered if Bruce would be able to move one, to forgive the team. He wanted Bruce to remember him before he was broken, before when he was smiling, running around. Not dead. Robin wondered what he did to deserve this. He was a good person, right? He didn't do anything wrong. He just wanted to fly, make his parents proud. Now, how was he going to?

He had everything planned out, his future. He was going to go to university, work as a policeman to ensure the streets were safe. Maybe even change his outfit to show his adulthood. But even if that didn't work out, he wanted just to be home with Bruce. Just being happy and not letting anything tear them apart. Robin could feel the future ripping away, catching fire, watching it turn into nothing like a candle blown away by the bitter bite of cold air in winter. Nothing left but smoke, carried away, then gone.

Robin had tried earlier to get the team to help him. They just ran.

"Wally, help me out!" Robin called, trapped already. Wally stopped but the others kept going, Conner carried Megan, who was faint due to the fire while the others ran. Wally just stood there, scared. Robin could see the look in his eyes, shocking Robin truly. All he saw was desperation and confusion… He was looking at Robin as if they never met. Robin knew his decision was made, he wasn't going to help.

Artemis then came back, glancing at Robin, she stepped forward but froze, running away in terror with Wally as she heard the maniacal laugh of the Joker. "Guys, come back, you can't just leave me here! Wally! Artemis!" Robin called out, hearing their footsteps fade away. "Anybody…" Robin whispered weakly. He bit back the tears and attempted again to pull himself out of the wreckage.

He felt the ground shake as the bioship raised off the ground. Robin felt dread fill him, that moment, they were going to be careless and raise off in full speed, making the building even more unstable. Robin's scream was silenced by the air rushing around as another large chunk of rock added onto the strain on Robin's leg. He let his whole body fall to the ground, no longer letting his arms support his upper body. He panted repeatedly, trying to control amount of pain became visible with each breath he took.

Robin started to cough like a hag as the smoke entered his lungs. They just kept getting stronger, wracking his whole body and bringing up bright, crimson red blood from his lips, dripping out from his mouth, down his chin and dripped onto the floor, forming a puddle. The blood spelling out his death, written by his team, spilled by him. Death was waiting for him; Robin knew it as he shivered due to the lack of heat. He could practically see the grim reaper in his blood as it reflected in the fire lit room. His hood covering his hollow eyes, all he did was hold out a skinless, clean skeleton hand towards him.

Robin wiped his mouth and did the first thing that popped into his head. He quickly turned on his holocomputer; if he was going to die, he wanted to tell Bruce he loved him. Robin fists clenched as he saw his holocomputer wasn't working, it was all static.

Robin suddenly froze as he heard a creak coming from above him. Robin fearfully looked up and watched, terrified, as the support beam on the ceiling suddenly fall was being dragged down by gravity then stopped by the thick metal rods that were now very rusty because of the fire. It wasn't going to be long before it fell, crushing the little bird beneath it.

Robin calmed his breathing again with great struggle. He was going to die there. He wasn't going to be saved. Batman wouldn't be able to save him. Robin didn't mind though; Batman would always be his hero…

Robin dipped his two fingers into his blood and started to write on the floor. A short message was all he could do to his best ability. It was only then that Robin left his tears fall. He looked back up at the beam as it moved again. Robin knew all it needed was one last drag for the metal to break and end his life.

Robin finished his message and lied down as he heard the last creak before it started to fall. Everything was flying through Robin's head as it fell. He remembered his family, how he would sit in front of the fireplace with them on cold nights and his mom would sing to him while his dad cradled him in his arms. More tears streamed down Robin's face as he closed his eyes just as it made its destination….

All that was heard was the beyond sickening crack of Robin's broken body. All that could be seen was Robin's forearm at the exact place where he finished writing. All that could be seen moving was the blood gathering around the front of the beam, where Robin's arm lay…

Maybe if you looked closely into the blood, Robin would be seen being dragged away against his will. Maybe you would hear him scream as he was clawed away….

Maybe you would have seen the look of hatred and tears as Robin finally gave up and let himself be taken…

Maybe, just maybe, you would have heard the song his mother used to sing to him as he did in his last moments. Maybe you would have been able to hear how haunted and beautiful she sounded, as her voice bounced quietly around the room and carried away by the wind…

Maybe you would have been able to save him...

 _Come with me, and you'll be in a world of your imagination…_

* * *

 **That was an extract for my new story. Trust me when I say that it's a twisted like story, no proper happy ending. I left it here so I wouldn't punch you to another dimensions with the feelz that will come with Batman trying to find his little bird.**

 **I hoped you listened to the music because music just sets the mood and it was the music that inspired me enough to type this.**

 **Anyways READ &REVIEW! and throw those wet tissues away XD **

**The one and only,**

 **Blue out;]**


	15. My Reflection by Dick Grayson

**Hello guys!**

 **I actually missed all of you sooooooooooooo much that you wouldn't believe! I miss just having a chat with all of you! So I wanted to upload this poem I wrote when I was in first year as Dick writing this. I'm a dark person when I comes to poems, I'm not depressed at all! I swear!**

 **If I was I'd probably have seen my guidance counciller in school and get a lot of therapy appointments. Letting people into my mind when writing something is a BIG FAT NO NO!**

 **WHY YOU ASK?!**

 **Just read the poem...**

 **So sit back, relax and..**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S. grayson4life, I really want to read your material, please send my a copy of it through my pm**

* * *

 **My reflection by Dick Grayson**

Every time I looked in the mirror

I didn't see me

Instead I saw my reflection

I've been looking at it for so long that I believed my soul was on the other side

I wanted to be reunited with my soul

To be me once again

But every time I tried to touch her

The mirror broke

And the shards of me

I'd put them back together

But only to be broken again and again

Broken, broken by pain and broken by life

Everyone wanted me to be perfect

Thus my reflection was born

To act like everyone wanted me to be

Perfect, proper and not sick as everyone made me out to be

But it wasn't me

I had flaws, I wasn't perfect

And as I, for the last time tried to pick the shards, I couldn't

To people they were too small to matter

But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces

Each time I touched them, I bled

Now I breathe, I breathe

And I bleed, I bleed no more

I have become nothing

And nothing has become me

All that's left is my reflection

* * *

 **Dark? Yes!**

 **Sad? Yes!**

 **Wondering if I'm depressed? Yes but I am not!**

 **If you still had tissues from the last chapter, throw them away! Especially you PikaWings. I doubt it that my next upload, which will be Cuts part 2, it will not be as sad and dark or like Robin's death.**

 **You are all save, now need to worry!**

 **Don't forget to READ&REVIEW!**

 **Blue out;]**


	16. Cuts part 2

**Cuts part 2**

 **It seems part 1 was liked by you guys so here's part 2.**

 **P.S. Melissa is Mystique, BB is Belemy, Blackfire is Stephanie. Just wanted to clear that up.**

 **I got some pretty good feedback on this, so, why not continue it? I'm sorry if you get upset over this, if you do please move to another chapter.**

 **So sit back, relax and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Dick hummed to himself as he watched his legs dangle as he sat on the railing of his balcony. He just loved imagining his death by falling out that window, it would make things easier but he knew he'd be rushed into hospital and would be watched like a hawk. He didn't want that at all. He needed to be free like the Robin he was but there would always come a time where they'd fall eventually. When would it be his turn?

Dick snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his phone ring. He accepted the call and put his phone to his ear.

"Hello."

" _You did it again, didn't you?"_ Belemy stated more than he asked.

"W-how did you know?" Dick asked weakly, giving up the game already. Belemy knew and he couldn't hide it from him, he was his best friend.

" _Jason called me, saying that you locked your door for like about fifteen minutes before you actually opened up. You made up an excuse. You fooled them and got away, don't even try to deny it."_ Belemy's voice was firm, he had everything thought out.

Dick sighed and didn't answer. Belemy was right, that was exactly what he did.

" _Dick, you need to stop this. You were doing so well; you went a full two weeks without cutting. What happened to that progress? What happened to talking it out?"_ Belemy asked softly but it was easy to tell he was hurt.

"I... I just…I needed something to calm me down, that's all." Dick mumbled as the shame and sadness he felt churning in his stomach.

" _Dick, what is it going to take to help you? I'm trying as hard as I can but you need to let me in."_ Belemy responded.

"I don't know if I can stop, BB." Dick said in voice that said _'Let's leave it be'_.

" _Dick, I really don't want to get Bruce involved but at this point I don't know what else I can do…"_ Belemy said tiredly. The sound of him walking and picking up a phone could be heard. Dick's eyes widened as he heard the buttons individual noises go off.

"Wait! No, please don't call Bruce, h-I'll try harder. I swear I will, just please don't tell Bruce. I'm begging you…" Dick begged hastily, he knew that if Belemy did call Bruce he'd hyperventilate, he was already on the verge of it. His left hand gripped his jeans tightly as he waited for Belemy to reply.

Belemy sighed. _"You promise this time?"_

"Of course, yes. I promise." Dick said, gripping his jeans tighter.

" _Fine, I won't call but next time I won't hesitate to call him. Please, try harder."_ Belemy pleaded.

"I will, don't worry. Bye." Dick then cut the line and let out a sigh of relief, he was in the clear for now at least, he knew he had to keep the promise though and that made him upset. He slowly climbed back inside his bedroom.

He always had to keep promises for other people, why couldn't they keep him a promise for once? He wanted them to promise that they'd stay out of his life, he wanted them to promise that they would leave him alone and let him do what he does best.

He just wanted to slice away the pain, dig the knife deeper to the source of his sadness and cut it off. Cut off his life once and for all. There wasn't anything bad about that. It's actually uplifting! Maybe they should try it too, after all it was a relaxation in itself, right?

Right? Of course it is!

So why can't people appreciate it for what it was? For what Dick was? He just wanted out of the pain.

Dick curled up in his bed and threw the covers over him as tears fell from his eyes. He just wanted all the pain to be gone. He wanted his mum and dad to comfort him, hug him, tell him everything was going to be fine and whisk him away. Maybe join the circus again. "Mami. Tati. Why aren't you here? Why did you leave me all alone?" Dick asked as more tears stained his pillow. His sobs shook his whole body. He just wanted his parents right now. They always knew what to do to make their bird happy again. He wanted out from this prison of pain and into the light where he could finally rest, once and for all.

He knew he wouldn't last without caving into himself but he was going to try. Anything to stop Belemy from telling Bruce.

* * *

Jason looked up from where he was sitting and saw Dick sitting on the railing. He saw the numbness on Dick's face and saw his reactions when he answered his phone. The neutral look, the worn look a second after, followed by pain, weakness, fear and panic. Jason couldn't hear what was being said but he was shocked to see all those expressions on Dick's face.

Dick. The happy, hyper, optimistic, mother hen of the family, holding all the family together. How could he, of _all_ people show those expressions. He always had a smile on his face when he saw anyone in the house. He'd hug attacked everyone in the house. Stephanie and Cassie would embrace him back with a hug. Jason would complain about how much Dick would squeeze the life out of him but didn't mind the hug. Damien would always struggle which meant that Dick would hug him for longer. Alfred would chuckle and rub his back. Tim would just do nothing he would just walk around the manor with Dick being dragged along, pouting then smirk as he would lift Tim up into the air, much to his surprise and squeeze the living daylights out of him. Bruce would be the most welcoming but shocked at first when Dick would literally slam into him, knocking his balance off. He would kiss Dick's temple and tell him how much he loved him.

Jason frowned, the last time Dick hug attacked them was six and a half months ago. That's when everything started getting a bit messy in the family. Damien became snappier, Tim ignored Dick because of his shenanigans and would sometimes get _very_ angry at him. Jason himself got annoyed more often than usual and would be a bit cruel. Stephanie and Cassie left for a business trip so they could learn more. Bruce just worked more and never had time to talk anymore.

And Dick…

Well, Dick just seemed…withdrawn but nothing changed in his behaviour. Not from what Jason could tell, but then again…when Jason called Belemy, he sounded like he was trying to suppress the anger in his voice. Belemy never got angry unless it was something very serious…

Did he and Belemy get into a fight? Jason shook his head, Dick and Belemy fighting with each other? Never, they were great friends, not once has Jason or anybody ever heard or seen them fight.

Jason's eyes narrowed as he looked at Dick climb back into his room with a look of relief but also sadness.

What could honestly make Dick upset?

* * *

A week went by and things were ok, Cass and Stephanie came back from their trip with gifts and amazing stories that they couldn't wait to tell. Damien did better in school but his attitude got worse when he was angry. Bruce had more time to talk to everyone. Tim stopped ignoring Dick and tried on numerous occasions to ask him if they wanted to go see a movie -he missed how bright Dick was and the fun he had-, but Dick always had an excuse. Jason was calm but was still too stubborn to apologise to Dick for when he accidentally threw Dick's childhood toy in the fireplace. It burned completely and for that day, Dick didn't come out of his room until then next day at lunch.

Cass and Stephanie, gave him a mouth full for his mistake. They tried to coax Dick out of his room but he wouldn't budge. Cass tried to open the door but it was closed, clearly stating that Dick wanted to be left alone.

Everyone in the family apologised for Jason's mistake that night but it didn't work. They had dinner in silence, all worried about Dick but knew he would come out in his own time.

It was only the next day that Dick came out of his room during lunch. Bruce, Cass and Stephanie ran to him and hugged the life out of him while Tim, Alfred and Damien smiled brightly at him. Jason just kept his head down and continued eating.

To clear the air, Cass and Stephanie talked about what they did in Japan and how they saw a Japanese version of Batman and showed pictures. Dick smiled and laughed but to Jason, something was missing and he was pretty sure Tim and Damien noticed as they looked at him, worried.

* * *

Days blurred and meshed together as a month and a half pasted by. Dick seemed to be getting more quiet but not that anyone noticed. They were just wrapped up in themselves. All cheerful and happy, but, what about the little bird left in the cage while the others flew free? He was miserable. He'd been talking to Belemy but it wasn't working, _nothing_ was.

 _'Just a little cut…just one, please?'_ The voice in the back of his mind kept repeating over and over. He wanted to answer the voices pleads but he promised. But why wouldn't it go away? It was affecting him? It was affecting how he worked!

He couldn't do this anymore; he didn't know how much more he could take before he'd snap.

* * *

 **That was part 2, I hope you enjoyed it. I am now sick again so please excuse my horrible writing for** **today and a few more days.**

 **The next chapter will be a tad shorter so please bear with me until I upload again.**

 **The next cuts part 3 will be harsh on Dick, trust me..**

 **Don't forget to** **READ &REVIEW!**

 **Blue out;]**


	17. Texts part 3

**Funny texts p3**

 **Hello my fellow bluebirds!**

 **I was just watching tv and then burst out laughing as an idea in my head. This was my parents' facial expression: -_-*** _ **'What has become of you daughter?'**_

 **My bright idea is what I will share with you!**

 **So sit back, relax and…**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Robin:** Wally and Arty sitting in a tree

 **Wally:** no

 **Robin:** K-I-S-S-I-N-G

 **Wally:** stop

 **Robin:** first comes love then comes marriage then comes the tragic miscarriage

 **Wally:** WHAT?! O_o

 **Robin:** then there's two broken hearts beyond repair

 **Wally:** ….

 **Robin:** Artemis leaves Wally and takes the tree

 **Robin:** D-I-V-O-R-C-E


	18. A letter to my bluebirds!

**To, my fellow bluebirds!**

 **I noticed that you guys liked my poem and I will upload another poem soon but later on in the drabbles. I also would like to thank you all for leaving reviews and sticking alongside me for this book and many of my others…**

 _ **AND**_ **I'd like to announce that my new book** _ **The Light Within The Darkness**_ **is now up! It's a story based on NBAR but is different because Dick and Bruce are in an actual relationship that is on the rocks. Dick soon breaks it off and is left insecure, worthless and alone. He ends up confessing to Slade, his enemy aka Deathstroke, about how he feels now that the relationship is over and is comforted by him. As Dick slowly but surely falls into a light slumber. Slade, having always loved the young man, plants his lips on Dick's, knowing that he wouldn't respond. To his surprise, Dick's lips move in sync with his before he is fully asleep.**

 **Read along as I continue to give you fluff and lots of lovey SladexDick beauty! I uploaded an extract here in the drabbles, and read the very start of the chapter in the actual book on my profile.**

 **Plus, don't worry, if you're a NBAR fan and is upset it is on hiatus, don't worry. I promised many times that I will never abandon a story and I'm nearly finished the new chapter. Four pages and a bit done, five more to go…. I think XD**

 **I wanted to do a yaoi story to broaden my horizon and see which one of my stories can gain the most reviews, usually I get two and sometimes three (very rarely) and I want to see what will happen when I upload yaoi stories with a pairing mostly everyone knows and love that will make shippers read it and see what's the outcome and how many will view it, favourite, follow and review it.**

 **Whoever doesn't like SladexDick, please move along because I love this couple to death and you should too. If you like BrucexDick then you'll probably not like it but I'm sure you won't dislike it either.**

 _ **AND**_ **one last thing is that I will update The Boy Who Lost It All very soon because I found it soooo scary how these drabble reviews are about to beat the crap out of it. I don't know why but I prefer my other stories to these drabbles because I don't really have a sense of humour. I have a cruel one and a bit dark. I apparently laugh every time someone hurts themselves. Like one my teacher in primary school was leading us down the stairs and to the yard but she tripped and rolled down….**

 **Everything stopped, no movement, no sound…. except of me laughing at her. I doubled over laughing, laughing so hard I actually passed out. I woke up surrounded by paramedics in an ambulance…**

 **Once again, there was no movement, just the sound of cars passing by….and me laughing as I remembered what happened to my teacher. I was forced to calm down because as I laughed I was barely stopping to breath, eventually they had to use the gas on me. Later on I woke up in my bed the next morning. My parents and sister collected me from the hospital and all and even they laughed as the story was told to them.**

 **I just have really cruel humour and the thing is that I talk slowly so I have a deep voice but when I laugh I sound worse than a hyena. I sound like a jack in the box laughing hyena on happy pills. If you ever here a booming laugh just know…mine is worse XD**

 **I will upload when I can and for now** **READ &REVIEW!**

 **From Nightwing's wife,**

 **Blue out;]**


	19. Texts part 4

**Funny texts p 4**

 **Dedicated to grayson4life**

 **Sorry for anyone who ships Chalant….**

 **JK!**

 **I'm not sorry XD**

 **I hate that pairing… so much… that I want to high five Zatanna like never before… in the face**

* * *

 **Zatanna:** Let me love you.

 **Nightwing:** Go away!

 **Zatanna:** Please let me love you.

 **Nightwing:** No! I don't want to be in a relationship with you anymore. We broke up ages ago and it should stay that way. I don't know what has gotten into you but it needs to stop.

 **Zatanna:** Well I saw Batgirl flirting with you and you were flirting back

 **Nightwing:** Girl, what? I don't even like her! I think you mixed flirting with a friendly chat.

 **Nightwing:** Me, flirt with Batgirl. That's just a mess written in itself.

 **Zatanna:** So, you do love me?

 **Nightwing:** No. Do I need to send you a 'Bye Felicia' emoji?

 **Zatanna:** But babe…

 **Nightwing:** Do you want me to walk you back down?

 **Zatanna:** Back down where?

 **Nightwing:** To the friend zone!

"Hermano, you just burned her." Jaime said as he and Impulse stuffed their mouths with popcorn, enjoying the entertainment going on.

"Wait, you don't like me that way?" Batgirl frowned. "Really? That's what you just noticed? We all knew that since the beginning. Where has your brain gone?" Conner asked in disbelief. Like the whole team just stared at her. They could tell that Nightwing didn't like her from day one. Even Superman knew about it and he was like the last one to ever be told or understand anything.

"Could we go on with the debriefing?" Robin asked.

"Robin, I'm in the middle of something important and you just want a debrief?" Nightwing said as if he was disgusted. He then turned and logged onto Facebook to post his new status.

 _ **When your lil brother asks you why you textin'. -_- Bitch what?**_

 _ **#Shmr #Boireally? #Thefuckiswrongwithyou!?**_

💖 _**76**_

Robin frowned as he started getting likes straight away and comments straight away. He hated his brother sometimes…

Zatanna then transported down looking upset and it was easy to tell she was crying. Nightwing stared at her for a few minutes before he turned back to the holocomputer and wrote his next status.

 _ **When you gotta walk your Ex back to friend zone**_

 _ **#Yougavemenochoice #ByeFelicia!**_

💖 _**102**_


	20. Counterpart extract

**Counterparts 1**

 **Dedicated to zecnasylynch**

 **Hey guys. So this is not written by me but chapter 2 will be. I'm just adopting it so I can attempt it for my further learning in how to write better. I will be changing things around and add a few tweaks like adding Renegade in, just not as a mercenary. Maybe a bit like a demon vampire but still a true bat. The little robin will** **not** **be wearing the legendary green hot pants. I know I shouldn't but I need to save my husband from embarrassment you know.**

 **The original writer is called Haruhaze. So if you'd prefer it you can go check out this author's version but it only has one chapter.**

 **They will not be together with Starfire! He's mine!**

 **So for now sit back, relax and…**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Bruce, what is it?"

The Dark Knight of Gotham looked up from where he was working to his 13-year-old partner Robin, who was swing back and forth on the T-Rex's arm. It seemed like the criminals in Gotham decided to take a break tonight, so the Dynamic Duo didn't have much to do besides patrolling around the city like usual. So, having one of the extremely rare night-off, Batman — or rather Bruce because he had his cowl down — decided to work on his newest invention. And Robin, having nothing to do, had been running and flipping around like a little monkey. Bruce looked up and met Richard's eyes. To anybody he could be described as indifferent but Dick saw his father's brows raised lightly. The black- haired and also mask-less boy pointed a finger at the strange machine on the Batcave's ground.

"That thing. What is it?"

Batman looked down again at the small white machine and the corner of his lips quirked up. To Bat-standard this was like a full blown grin.

"It's a time-machine. Sorta."

Robin was looking at his adoptive father with wide eyes but didn't make any sound. He was sort of used to this situation when Bruce just popped up with whatever idea he was working on. The man was a genius if his previous inventions - Batarangs, the Bat-mobile, and the Bat-computer... were anything to go by. Instead, the Boy Wonder opted for a safer question.

"Is that so?"

Batman nodded with a proud glint in his navy eyes, a very rare expression from the man whose name could make any hard-core villains soil their pants.

"I'm still working on it. Theoretically, when you press this button," Bruce gestured to a small red button on top of the machine. "It will scan you and-"

"Take you to the future?" Dick prompted with a grin, doing a one hand- stand on the T-Rex's arm. Bruce shook his head.

"No, it will search for your counterparts in different periods of time and bring them here."

Different periods of time? Dick whistled. Impressive.

"Counterparts? Like... yourself but in the future?"

'Not only in the future, but can also be in the past." The Dark Knight stated and returned to the machine. Dick dropped down from the T-Rex's arm, double flipped in mid-air and landed soundlessly on his chair, watching his mentor work in awe.

Suddenly the alarm on the Bat-computer came blaring into life, its red light and annoying high-pitched beeping sound making Robin wince. Bruce immediately pulled his cowl on, becoming Batman again and walked to the computer. He switched the screen on, and Superman's serious face appeared.

"Batman, we have an emergency. Report to the Watchtower immediately.' Batman nodded and the screen went off. He turned his head around and caught sight of Robin checking his utility belt.

"Robin, stay home."

"WHAT?" The young vigilante shouted in disbelief. Did Batman just tell him to stay put?

"You heard me. Stay put. Superman hardly called anything an 'emergency' unless it's very dangerous. I want you to stay put and help me from the Bat-cave." Batman calmly said as he double-checked his equipments and added some more for good measure. Robin still looked shocked.

"But, Bruce-"

"No, Richard." Robin cringed. Bruce only called him Richard when he was very serious or when the boy was in big trouble. The teen sighed deeply.

"Alright, but if anything happened, I'm going, too."

"Of course, chum." Batman chuckled and ruffled his partner's hair, earning a half-hearted Bat-glare. The Caped Crusader climbed into the Bat-mobile, and in a blink, the car and its driver was gone.

Robin watched the famous car roar its ways out of the Bat-cave before sighing deeply. He sunk into the leather of Batman's chair, checking the information about the emergency on the Bat-computer. He lifted his head off when he heard Alfred's footsteps descending from upstairs.

"League business, Master Richard?"

"Thanks, Alfred." Dick mumbled as he accepted the cup of hot cocoa from the old butler. "And yeah, _League business_." The teen emphasized the last two words with sarcasm. Alfred understood all too well.

 ***BREAKLINE***

Batman was fuming. Silently. The mission was a disaster. And as Robin would say, extra heavy on the "dis". The emergency call was a trap set up by their arch-enemies: Lex Luthor (he smirked, and the two Supers wanted nothing more than to punch him to Krypton), Mr. Freeze, Bane, Clayface, Killer Crock (Batman unleashed the Bat-glare in full force), Captain Cold ("Dude! Totally not cool!" Wally shouted), (Fuck you!" Red Arrow growled), Black Manta (Aqualad looked away), Cheetah (Wonder Woman seethed) and, to Batman's utter dismay, the Clown Prince of Crime - Joker. The heroes had foolishly not checked the background information, part of it was because Superman had already gone half-berserk when he had known that Luthor was involved in this. They had been reckless, they had been ambushed and they hadn't stood a chance against the villains teaming up.

And Batman didn't understand why the hell they let Young Justice (minus Robin) come along. As the mentors had said: it was a good chance for the kids to practice fighting alongside with the League. It was their major mistake. The villains' hideout turned out to be an old castle that Lex had bought and rebuilt months ago. Now it became one of their fortresses in the war against the heroes. The unconscious heroes were dragged to an oval shaped room that was separated into two half-circle parts. Each part was 10 meters across from the other, in between them was nothing but a deep abyss. A thin bridge was the only way to move from this half circle to the other half. The heroes were transported to the right half circle, where there were glass cells built in a crescent shape.

Now both Superman and Superboy were writhing in pain on the ground, each was tied with titanium ropes and had a Kryptonite necklace around their necks. Flash and Kid Flash had broken legs and were chained to the wall in painful position. Aquaman and Aqualad were drowsy and dehydrated due to the bright hot flame in their cell. Green Arrow, Red Arrow were also chained up - their weapons taken - and Artemis was unconscious on the ground with a nasty gash on her head. Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian had bad burns on their faces and arms, both were slipping in and out of consciousness.

Black Canary's cell was sound-proof, preventing her from using her sonic-wave attack. Both Hawkman and Hawkgirl had their wings bloodied and tied up. The two Green Lanterns' cell was yellow and their rings had also been taken. Red Tornado was in pieces, lying harmlessly on the ground. Captain Atom was chained in oversize restraint on the wall. The Dark Knight himself had three fractured ribs and his left arm broken, his belt and gloves and boots taken away. And even worse, their restraints were controlled from outside the room.

For one rare moment, Batman almost felt relieved. He left Robin home. The kid must have picked up something by now and he might be on his way. But then again, what could a teenager like Dick do against these deadly villains, all by himself, even if he was Robin? Batman sighed.

 ***BREAKLINE***

"Are you sure you should do this, Master Robin?" Alfred asked warily, eyeing the weird machine in front of him. Robin also seemed to be nervous.

"I don't know, Alfred. But this is the only way. The whole League has been captured, and I can't do anything alone." He took a big gulp of air.

"Besides, Bruce said it would bring my other counterparts here. I may use a little help.'

"I... certainly hope so, young sir."

"Alright. But you may want to go somewhere safe first, Alf. You know, in case my counterparts are..." Dick trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. This was a win-lose situation, if any of his counterpart were evil, any last chance of saving the League would be gone. Alfred nodded and stepped back to the darkness, but ready to act in case something happened. Robin inhaled deeply. "Here goes nothing."

The Boy Wonder kicked all of his negative thoughts outside the window and pushed the button. The machine began stirring and beeping furiously. A thin but wide beam light appeared and scanned Robin's face. The Boy Wonder gaped when a monotone voice came from the machine.

 _Scanning: Robin. Searching: Robin. Detectable counterparts: five._

' _WHAT?'_ Dick shrieked in his mind. ' _Five Robins? Batman will have my head._ '

 _Capturing process: complete. Transporting process: 75%._

White hot light exploded in the cave, making Robin yelp and dove under his cape for safety. He heard a loud thud and some grunts and wearily opened his eyes when the light finally died down. He almost had a heart attack. Because lying in a messy heap before him, was a pile of five almost- identical people. Robin heard Alfred's almost silent gasp in the dark corner.

At the bottom of the heap was a young man with dark hair, lying face up. He wore a black body suit with the mix of grey with stylish blue eagle on his chest. A bat-shaped mask on his face, hiding what Dick knew was two shining blue orbs. Lying across the young man's body was a teen with spiky black hair. His costume was colourful with green spandex, a red tunic and black cape lined with yellow. He looked almost identical to Dick when he first started as Robin, but he wore leggings, not short-pants.

And what gave Dick the biggest almost-heart-attack was the man — yes, the man - that was pinning the two previous males beneath him. He wore. Batman suit. Yes, definitely a Bat-suit. There was no way Dick could mistake that dark armour, black cape and pointed-ear cowl with something else. The man was currently having his cowl down, so Dick could see those shining blue eyes clearly. The thirteen-year-old had to stop himself before thinking about how he could become Batman in the... future?

On top of him was a younger man but looked older than blue strips. He wore a black body suit with red in the mix. He had wild long hair but had a bird shaped domino mask **(Like in Batman and beyond but better).** He wason his back but didn't seem like he cared he was just dropped. He had a face that said 'Why me?' To Robin he looked very dangerous but handsome. He was probably a wild and very skilful to fight with hair that long. He looked like a predator hunting. Did he look this badass in the future?

And the one laying on the top was unmistakably Dick's only past counterpart. A nine-year-old boy in a black and red suit and bright yellow cape. The child was currently whimpering slightly at the epic fall.

Dick couldn't help it. He coughed.

Almost in sync, the five 'Robin's' looked at Dick. 'Batman' and 'Blue eagle' made quiet gasping noise, while the young boy just tilted his head in confusion, long hair dude looked as if he was rolling his eyes and the older Robin had a super frown on his face. Then 'Batman' spoke first.

"Please tell me I'm not in the past." Dick could tell that the man wanted him to say 'no' but he cracked a nervous grin and rubbed his neck.

"Well... you are in the past."

'Batman' and 'Blue eagle' groaned simultaneously while 'Future-Robin' narrowed his eyes and 'Child-Robin' just made an 'eh' sound. And 'Predator' rolled his eyes even more. Robin wondered if that was even possible.

Right then, Alfred stepped out from the dark and four voices rang out. "Alfred!" 'Predator' just nodded at Alfred.

The old butler cocked an eyebrow. They all recognized him, so it was a safe guess that Alfred was still safe in the future. He took in the sight of little Robin, then Master Dick, then the older Robin, then the young man with the blue eagle suit and the guy with the wild hair and finally 'Batman'.

"Master... Dick?"

Two heads nodded but 'New Batman' and 'Future Robin' muttered. "Haven't used that name for a while." 'Predator' just looked down at the floor, a sigh leaving his mouth.

Dick looked at them in confusion. They sounded... annoyed. Had something happened between him and Bruce... in the future? 'Batman' sighed deeply before picking little Robin up, making the child squeal. He seemed uncomfortable first but eventually settled down at the sight of the familiar Bat-suit.

"Alright, since we are in the past and you look like who called us here, you may as well start talking." The man's voice was deeper than Dick's and his tone was very serious. Alfred silently mused at how much the man looked like Bruce.

"Ah . . . Okay. But... you may need to introduce yourselves first..." Dick rubbed his neck again and cringed slightly when future Robin crossed his arms and stared at him intensely. The young man in blue stripes broke the silence.

"Right. I don't know about Gotham's new Boogey man and Predator here," he jerked his thumb at 'Batman' and 'Predator', earning a light chuckle. "But I know about you two." He gestured at the present-Robin and past-Robin and received two nods.

"So we are all Richard Grayson, usually called Dick, right?" This time, four heads nodded. The young man sighed.

"Okay, I am Nightwing, Dick Grayson at 21 years old. Protector of Bludhaven." He smiled smugly as present-Dick gaped. Holy . . ., would he really look this fine 8 years later? And he would go solo?

"Well then..." Future Robin cleared his throat awkwardly. "I am... Robin, 16 years old." His voice was just like present-Dick but far more mature and serious. Then little Robin squeaked.

"Um... I am 8 years old." The boy was resting his head comfortably on Batman's chest and shyly raised his hand.

"I'm Renegade, aged 26. Protector of a lot of things not even the league can handle" Renegade stated. Robin whistled, Renegade was a class name. And his attire demanded respect and was a part of his personality. He looked more dangerous now that he was standing up. Calm but tense.

Batman continued.

"As for me, I am 30 years old... Don't give me that look, I became Batman in 2023, which was one year ago in my timeline." He answered everyone's silent question nonchalantly. At this statement present-Dick asked.

'Did- did something..."

Batman shook his head.

"A lot happened, almost the worst, but not what you fear." He smiled reassuringly and Dick weakly smiled back before speaking.

"And well... I'm 13."

They nodded. This time Alfred spoke, seriousness laid thickly in his voice. "As much as I want to continue this... meeting, I believe we have something to do, young sirs."

Four sets of masked-eyes and one set of blue turned to present-Dick. The Boy Wonder cleared his throat.

"You see, we have an emergency here . . ."

 ***BREAKLINE***

Batman tried yanking his restraints again but to no avail. The villains had gathered on the left half-circle for ten minutes and had been enjoying themselves since, watching the Justice League and Young Justice struggling. Joker once noticed that his 'favourite' Bird Boy was missing, but they didn't recognize Robin as a threat - which somehow made Batman sigh in relief. Another thing was that they didn't attack any of the heroes, just sitting there and leering and snarling and cursing them. Weird. Lex or Joker must be planning something.

Suddenly the blaring noise of an alarm could be heard in the distance. The villains immediately stood up, watching warily at their surroundings. Lex immediately darted to the big computer at the corner and began typing. A few conscious heroes also perked their heads up, eyes shining in hope.

Then, the lights went off. Nobody moved. Or even breathed. The only thing that could be heard was a haunted song.

" _Ashes, ashes, we all fall_ . . ." The voice stopped.

Suddenly, two almost non-existent sounds of someone jumping down met Batman's ear and three thuds broke the deadly silence. Then there came the shouts and yells of a battle going on. Batman could hear the sounds of the villains being swept off their feet, the cries when they were hit or the whizzing sound of something sharp flying through the air.

The heroes heard Lex yelling something about the door not opening and Captain Cold cursing like a pissed off sailor. Kid Flash would have cracked up if his ribs had not been bruised so badly. They heard Killer Crock's enraged roar filled the air. They were all anxious to see what was happening, but in complete darkness like this and with the two Supers currently out cold, they had to wait.

Then a blue spark of electricity lit up in the dark and Batman vaguely caught the sight of a figure fighting with two sticks. The sticks obviously had electricity inside. Two painful yells from the villains could be heard, no doubt being stunned. There was more kicking and punching and falling sounds, of course with the yelps and shrieks and screams from the villain.

Apparently whoever it was, he/she or they were doing a very good job. Then the small light bulb above their heads flickered and came to live. White light flooded the prison and gasps of surprise could be heard from the imprisoned Leaguers.

On the opposite site, Captain Cold and Clayface were down, undoubtedly unconscious, on the ground with many Batarangs scattering everywhere. Black Manta was holding his ribs in pain while a young man planted a powerful kick to his jaw, breaking his mask and blacking him out almost instantly. This young man looked about 20 years old, with thick black hair that reached to the base of his neck in small curls. He wore a bat-shaped mask to cover his eyes and a black body suit with a blue eagle. He was fighting with two Escrima sticks. When he looked over and noticed Batman's gaze fixed on him, he flashed the Dark Knight a dazzling smile before using one of his sticks to punch Killer Crock right in his gut (Batman saw another spark of electricity) and kicked him hard in the face. The enormous man-crocodile went down with a bloody mouth.

But what gave the League the major heart stroke was the figure fighting beside Blue eagle, it was Batman. Definitely Batman, no doubt. But this Dark Knight was smaller than the other, lacking a few inches of height, and his moves were lighter with more bouncing steps. Watching the two men fight freely in the middle of the, the League could point out that they somehow related to Batman - the steps and the moves were a dead give- away - and Robin — the lithe figure, the jumping and hopping. He swiftly kicked the gun out of Mr. Freeze's hand and another round-house kick was enough to knock the ice-man out.

Bruce vaguely had an idea, Richard must have used his machine. So that meant... these two men were the boy's... future counterparts? So he really did inherit the Dark Knight title in the future. Bruce's lips quirked up slightly.

Right then, the sound of metal being punched could be heard above the League's cells. They heard new-Batman mutter "About time." before the vent's lid fell to the ground with a clang and two small figures jumped down swiftly.

Even more gasps were heard. This time it was two young boys. One looked about 16 with spiky hair in a Robin suit with long green spandex. His eyes were also hidden behind a domino mask and his mouth set in a frown as he took in the sight of the League in cells. The teen was holding a small boy in his hand, and this boy is the exact version of what Robin used to be 5 years ago.

The boy was released from the teen's hold and after some whispering, they nodded in agreement. The teen darted to the bridge and ran across it without hesitation. He completed his route with a cart-wheel to slam his feet to Brick's chest, knocking the villain off-balance. Quickly regaining his stance, the teen engaged himself in the battle to help the other two vigilantes.

Standing alone on the right half-circle, little Robin immediately rushed into action. He shot to the Dark Knight's cell and pulled out a glass-cutting device from his utility belt. He swiftly cut a circle but made no move to break the glass. Batman understood why, the kid was not strong enough to do it. As if on cue, the boy shouted in his high-pitched childish voice.

"Robin is outside!"

Batman cocked an eyebrow underneath his cowl but the child didn't say anything more. He moved to the next cell: Aquaman and Aqualad. This time the cut was a bit wider, enough for him to throw two ice Batarangs and put out the torches on the wall.

Batman quickly snapped his head back to the left half-circle to watch the on-going battle where New-Batman was dodging Cheetah's furious punches and Blue eagle was doing a perfect double flip in the air to knock the woman out. Teen-Robin was also flipping Bane over his shoulder in a perfect judo move. Then, the Dark Knight suddenly felt cold in his stomach.

Where was Joker?

The green haired maniac clown had disappeared from the group of villains. He was nowhere to be seen. The conscious Leaguers snapped their heads up when he heard maniac laughter coming closer on the bridge. Child-Robin yelped when a frightening shadow loomed over him. Batman tensed when he looked at Joker's smile and the wild glint in his eyes. The clown had a crowbar in his hand and his arm raised, ready to strike the small child. Wonder Woman shrieked.

"Look out!"

But before the Clown Prince of Crime could lay a hand on the little boy, a shadow crashed into his back with enormous force and knocked him forward and onto the floor. Child-Robin immediately darted out of the way. Joker quickly regained his balance but something smashed to the side of his face with lightning speed. Taken off guard again, the clown staggered back to the edge with a strangled cry. A man with long hair was standing in front of child-Robin with a metal staff in his hands. A grapple gun still dangled on the ceiling showed that he had just 'flown' from the left side to the right to assist his younger self.

"Do. Not. Touch. Him!" The man snarled and turned to the child. "Keep working, Robbie. Robin is working on the restraints."

"Got it, Ren." The child recovered from the shock and quickly moved to Green Arrow's cell. The blond archer had an amused look on his face while Red Arrow was frowning deeply. Artemis was just starting to come around. Joker had picked himself up from the floor and was glancing between teen- Robin and Renegade, the look on his face indicated the question 'What the fuck?' Renegade looked at him indifferently, and in a blur, charged forward with a fierce cry. Joker suddenly jumped back at the young man's aggressiveness but was too slow to block a full force smash to his left cheek. Flash spotted six of his teeth went flying out of his mouth with big blobs of crimson blood. Ren didn't give Joker any chance to recover. He planted his staff in the ground before using it as a leverage to jump and gave the clown a nice kick to his jaw. Joker fell backward and received another blow to his chest. He met the ground, unconscious. Renegade quickly took a cuff out of his utility belt and handcuffed the clown.

Batman's eyes widened. This version of Robin was definitely more skilful than his Robin and knew how to take advantage in a fight. He fought very quickly and effectively. Joker went down in less than 10 seconds. A record. Child-Robin, or Robbie, had darted to Black Canary's cell and also created a hole on the glass. The woman in black leather smiled at the child and he shyly waved back. Superman and Superboy's cell had a hole near the ground for Robbie to grab the Kryptonite's necklaces and threw them out.

Robbie then yelled, "Renegade's out for his prey." The hero's eyebrows furrowed. That was a strange thing to say.

Just then the figure landed beside Robbie. Renegade had _very_ long, wild hair that ended at his back and his lenses were red. His body suit was well made and made him look more dangerous than when he was fighting. He made no sound at all and ran towards the wall. He took out white chalk and drew on the wall. "Sana confractum et quod infirmum fuerat consolidabo. **Heal the injured and strengthen the weak**." he said in a language unknown.

The sign on the wall started to glow a sparkly shade of emerald and spread waves throughout the heroes. Now they were starting to have their strength back and they were healing. Superman, through his still blurry vision, could make out Lex Luthor's figure standing beside the computer, still typing furiously on the big keyboard. He seemed very frustrated. Suddenly, the screen flickered and a green digital-version of Robin's smirking face appeared, making Kid Flash suddenly scream in joy and then grunted in pain. The little hacker's eerie cackle could be heard on the speakers.

"You lost, Lex-boy!" And suddenly, the restraints that had been keeping the heroes in place snapped open. Superboy wasted no time in punching the glass and got out to help the others.

The metal door to the prison room opened with a bone-chilling shriek and the familiar figure of Robin could be seen on the other side. He quickly ninja-ed his way to Rob's side, his black cape holding something inside.

Rob smashed his staff into the glass of Batman's cell and it shattered. Robin quickly pulled out the things in his cape, the weapons that had been taken.

"So that's what took you so long." Rob muttered and Robin grinned. He laid the Dark Knight's stuff in front of him before moving to Green Arrow. He also tossed two chocolate bars to Flash and Kid Flash, who took it gratefully.

"How is it going?" Robin asked, picking Robbie up, the child happily embraced his older version. Rob shrugged before gesturing to Joker's unmoving form and Renegade. Robin whistled.

"Ren beat him? I'm whelmed."

Rob cocked an eyebrow at Robin's choice of words but didn't say anything. Right then, Blue eagle and New-Batman shot their grappling hook to the ceiling and flew to where the three Robins and Renegade (Ren somehow ninja-ed his way there) were standing. New-Batman ordered everyone.

"Close your eyes and get down!"

Being used to Batman's orders, the heroes threw themselves to the ground. Robin wrapped his cape around Robbie. The young man with the blue eagle tossed something to where the villains were lying, they were all unconscious except for Bane - and green smoke appeared.

They heard gagging sounds from the villains' direction before everything went silent. When the smoke cleared out, New-Batman nodded.

"Alright. We're safe now."

Robin stood up and handed Robbie to New-Batman. The child quickly snuggled under the black cape. This sight made Bruce's heart fell a little, Robin used to do it to him. Rob broke the silence when he noticed all the villains were down.

"Nightwing, what was in that smoke?"

Nightwing, the young man in blue eagle, playful smirk on his lips. "Tamaranian soup. Special recipe." shrugged his shoulders, a Robin went to help his mentor out and quickly, the whole Justice League and Young Justice made their way out of the prison. They carefully tied the villains (Lex had somehow slipped out unnoticed) up and dragged them out, seeing a lot of guards lying unconscious on the ground outside the prison room. Robins' handiwork, no doubt.

When everything had subsided and the Justice League were standing in a vast land around the fortress, they turned to face their saviours. Hawkgirl, still rubbing her numb shoulders, voiced out everyone's thoughts.

"Who are you?"

Robin grinned and proudly exclaimed.

"They are me! My counterparts in the future and the past.'

Everyone looked clueless, but Batman fixed his protégé a look.

"You mean the machine..."

"Yup, it worked perfectly." The boy gave his famous cackle, earning stares from his counterparts, before dashing off to them "This is me 8 years later from now, Nightwing." The young man looked at his younger counterpart with amusement in his eyes, but then waved at the other heroes. "This is me when I'm 16, Robin - but we call him Rob.' The teen gave a curt nod and folded his arms.

"And this is Batman, me in 2024." The man shrugged and smiled. Everyone mused at how easy-going this Batman seemed. "And of course..." Robin lifted New-Batman's black cape up to reveal little Robbie. "Um... I'm Robbie . . . eight years old." The child shyly answered, earning a few chuckles from the heroes.

"And over there is Renegade, aged 26" Renegade stood up after assembling Red Tornado fairly quickly and walked over to them. He bowed and crossed his arms. The team and their mentors bowed back and smiled.

Robin immediately hopped to Batman's side again. "Say, aren't you proud of me?" He grinned widely and Batman sighed. The heroes heard Rob's question loud and clear.

"Did I use to be that bouncy?"

"We all used to be that bouncy." Nightwing answered with a smile. That answer really made things light.

* * *

 **That was chapter one with me own little tweaks here and there. I added Renegade because he's badass! He doesn't talk much in this chapter, like I only gave him two to five lines in this chapter didn't I? But he'll probably talk more in the next chapter so something like that.**

 **If you enjoyed it, you know what to do!**

 **The next scene will be when they're on the way home in the bioship and the counterparts might give them a few reasons why they changed. Renegade's story is that his brothers were chosen to go a place where they'd have to fight for their lives but Renegade took their place. He didn't say goodbye to any of them because he knew it would make things harder. The night before he and Bruce had a fight and Bruce said he was no longer welcomed, he was no longer their brother. He was nothing, not even his son. Many people died but Renegade promised them that he would save their planet and in the end he did but with a price.**

 **Renegade broke up with his fiancé. He cut himself from everyone so it could make his mission easier.**

 **Don't forget to** **READ &REVIEW**

 **Blue out;]**


	21. Cute

**KN 1**

 **Dedicated to grayson4life**

 **I got bored, this is what I wrote and I probably never want to see it again…. ever**

 **Anyways, this is fluffy goodness? 0_0 I think?!**

* * *

The team walked to the meeting room tired and in their PJ's. They took a seat and tried to stay awake. None of them knew what the meeting was about but they were certain it could have waited until the morning.

"Ok time for the meeting" Black Canary looked around the room and frowned. "Where's Nightwing?" The team shrugged. "He's in bed" Lagoon boy stated.

"Can you go wake him up?" WW asked.

"No. Last time I did he said if I did it again he would feed me to Asians" Lagoon boy said. The team cringed at the thought. "How about you let him sleep. He just finished patrolling two hours ago" Robin suggested.

"I'll go call him" Superman said. He walked out of the room, everyone waited silently. They heard Nighwing cursing _very_ rudely and a thunk and a slap of bare flesh. Superman came back in with a red hand print on his right cheek and a bump on his head. "He hit me on the head with an anvil and told me he would make me go extinct like the rest of my kind." Superman muttered as he saw the heroes stare at him. Conner winced.

"Someone has to wake him up but I'm not doing it" Conner said waving his hands in front of him. Batman sighed and took out his phone, called Nightwing and put it on loud speaker.

"Nightwing" Batman said in an orderly voice.

But the next response Nightwing was about to give wasn't the answer he was hoping for.

"%*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*#!%*#% %*" Everyone stared at each other wide eyed as Nightwing cursed.

"Nightwing!" WW scolded.

"Shut the fuck up princess before I turn you back to clay" Nightwing snapped.

Wonder Women went red with anger and started fuming. "Nightwing" Batman growled.

"I'm on my way" Nightwing sighed. "Don't show up in a Ben ten PJ" Batgirl teased. "Bitch please, me in Ben ten is better than your Hello Kitty" Nightwing sassed. Batgirl looked down at her PJs and went red.

As soon Nightwing came in the room, everyone awed. He was wearing a tight black wounzie with a yellow bat in the middle with the hood pulled up. He wore brown Timberlands and of course his signature sunglasses with a blanket in hand and the cutest thing of all. A bat soother. He looked like Igglepiggle in the night garden and his famous blanket.

Nightwing yawned and sat on Batman's lap. "Nightwing" Batman said. "If I sit in my own seat I'll fall asleep" He explained through his soother. He laid his head on Batman's shoulder. "Can we start now?" Nightwing asked.

Black Canary nodded and got on with the meeting. Nightwing lasted half an hour before he fell asleep on Batman's chest and arms wrapped around Batman. Which made him twice as cute because his cheek puffed up a bit. Batman felt the urge to coo over him but when Nightwing cuddled up against him, he was doomed. Batman took out a camera and took a few pictures despite the people staring at him.

"That's it! Give him over, he's just too cute!" WW said putting her arms out. Batman put a protective arm over his little bird. "No if you want to hold a child go get pregnant" Batman glared. The team made _'Ohhhh'_ sound effects in the background. Wonder Woman scowled. "I just want to hold my little bird" WW argued.

Batman stood up with Nightwing in his arms. "He's _my_ little bird not yours so go away" Batman stated, glaring at all the league. Wonder Woman ran toward him. Batman ran away faster than the road runner out of the room. The others followed. Wonder Woman started throwing chairs at Batman which he dodged.

Nightwing woke up because of the racket. He looked around him slowly. He looked up at Batman and smiled, which is so cute with a soother in his mouth. "Tati?" He asked tiredly. Batman looked down at him.

"Yes?"

"What's going on?" Nightwing asked, frowning.

"Wonder Woman being a bitch as always" Batman stated.

Nightwing giggled at Batman's words. The team were taking videos in the background. Batman smiled at Nightwing. He looked so innocent.

"Can we go home?" Nightwing yawned. Batman nodded and walked toward the zeta tube.

"BYE NIGHTWING! SWEET DREAMS" Megan exclaimed very loudly with a grin that caused Conner to cover his ears along with Superman. Nightwing looked over Batman's shoulder. He smiled and waved his hand before retreating to Batman's embrace. Batman and Nightwing zeta'd away.

"Nightwing's so cute" Megan squealed. The girls nodded. "I'll never know how he does it. He even had the female villains gushing over him at the age of nine" Wally sighed. "What?" Mal asked.

"Well, when he first started in Gotham the female villains were being evil and stuff. As soon as they saw him they went into motherly overdrive but then he grew up and they started to see him as more" Wally said.

"Well he just so cute! I wanna hug him all day!" Megan cooed. Conner pouted in the background.

 **BREAKLINE**

Batman walked through the Batcave with Nightwing in his arms. "Master Bruce you're home early" Alfred said. "Shh, he's asleep" Bruce whispered. Alfred turned around and took sight of Bruce and Dick. "Oh, he must have had a tiring patrol" Alfred whispered while smiling.

"He sure did. I'll go put him to bed" Bruce said. He carried Dick up to his room without even taking off his suit. Alfred would have told him off but this was too cute. Once in his room Bruce tried to put Dick in bed. Keyword: Tried. Dick had a death grip on his cape.

"Tati" Dick said tiredly while looking up at his dad. Bruce removed Dick's sunglasses but soon wished he hadn't. Dick looked at him with his infamous puppy eyes that could get the world under his control in a second. Bruce sighed and knowing what he wanted; he got into the bed too.

Dick laid his head on Bruce's chest and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you dad" Dick whispered. "I love you too son" Bruce said as he placed a kiss on Dick's crown before they both fell asleep. Alfred secretly entered the room and snapped a few pictures and left. "Too cute, just too cute" he smiled to himself.

"This will be the Christmas card picture for sure." Alfred chucked.

* * *

 **That was the chapter.**

 **Pretty bad? Yes!**

 **Do I care? Nope :3**

 **Don't forget to READ &REVIEW!**

 **Blue out;]**


	22. Funny Texts p 5

**Funny texts p 5**

 **Dedicated to grayson4life**

 **I had to do this! I'm not sorry, I really hate Batgirl. Don't try and change my mind.**

 **Just ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Batgirl:** I need something hard ;)

 **Nightwing:** I know what you want, babe ;)

 **Batgirl:** Really?! ^0^

 **Nightwing:** Yep! You want something hard…

 **Nightwing:** A smack in the face…

 **Nightwing:** With a chair…

 **Nightwing:** Made of steel! \^_^/

* * *

 **Give me reviews if you want to hit Batgirl with a steel chair too!**

 **Blue out;]**


	23. Cuts part 3

**Cuts part 3**

 **Dedicated to grayson4life (You're the best, girl.)**

 **NOTICE: Everyone please grab a box of tissues, a lot, and go to Youtube type in 'Christina Aguilera – Hurt lyrics.' (Go to the one with the most views). Once the video starts playing just right click the video and click on 'loop'. I will tell you in the story when to play the song.**

 **(We're in for some waterworks! I cried writing this…. _A lot_ ) D'X**

 **This is after they fight the Heretic but in this Damian, doesn't die because Dick saves him by using the Hell Bat suit he wore for the fight to put some distance between them so he and Bruce could take him out but got stabbed in the shoulder in the process. Earlier, Damian goes up to his mother, who is on the roof, and Talia tells him he was a failure while the other members of the Batfamily are fighting the little assassins and the Joker along with Two Face, Harley and Poison Ivy.**

 **Ignore the names I used for the Wayne's Ball because I wasn't the one who made that up.**

 **Warning: Depression, explicit cutting (maybe), suicide attempt (or a victorious one), hurtful words said in spite and mentions of historic event and a cliff hanger XD**

 **Sorry Nightshadowgirl, I know how much you hate cliff hangers. XD**

 **Oh, and credit to** **pekuxumi.**

* * *

Damian watched Grayson pace around the cave anxiously. Still in Hell Bat gear minus the helmet, pacing as the others around them were being patched up and changing out of their suits. "Gotham's too dangerous to wander off alone, you know that..."

Damian tuned out the well-known sermon. He knew what was bound to come: _'There're too many madmen out there, Damian. ' 'You're too inexperienced, Lil' D. ' 'I only care about you, Dami.'_ Grayson was still bleeding from a stab wound to the shoulder, leaving a trail of blood splatter everywhere he went. Damian had tried to point that out, but the idiot had just snapped at him and went on with his scolding.

The others were damned if they thought that stopping Dick from scolding wouldn't make him mad.

Damian couldn't care less. If the moron wanted to pass out from blood loss and hit his head, it wasn't his problem. He had tons of others; Damian smirked mirthlessly and recalled the meeting with his mother just a couple of hours ago.

His fists clenched painfully. She had replaced him. With a clone. Damian felt the familiar rage bubbling up inside of him, choking him. After all her talk of 'love' and 'devotion' for her precious son, she had replaced him as soon she believed to have seen a flaw in Damian.

"...do you have any idea how worried I was? I've been looking everywhere for you and still..."

How detached she had sounded... though Damian had been so glad to see her. He had missed her dearly, even if he'd never admit it. Had missed her soft hands and proud posture. True, Damian had chosen to stay in the manor and be Robin, to leave his mother, but that didn't mean he hadn't missed her.

' _You are a fool'_ , a voice in his head hissed, to believe that she would miss you, too. She had always possessed the ability to create another child, a better child. Damian knew his mother still kept samples of the DNA that created him — but stupid as he apparently was, he had believed she just wouldn't use it.

With a lot of willpower, Damian managed to unclench his fists and stared down at his hands. His nails had dug deep into his palms, angry red marks beginning to fade. Could she replace him? Or was she trying to improve him? He remembered all the times she had told him she loved him, was proud of his achievements. Were they lies? Or had she stopped loving him?

"...just because a villain is in Arkham doesn't mean we can stop being careful..."

Damian redirected his glance towards the one other person who had claimed to love him, and felt his lips compressing. Grayson was standing now, rubbing his tired eyes while rambling on. The idiot had no idea about Damian's meeting with his mother, and Damian had no intention to change that. During the fight, he had gotten a signal from his mother and followed it immediately. Batman and Nightwing rushed to find him when they realised he was gone and got there right before he could be impaled by the Heretic's sword, and Grayson's reaction to his absence was completely unnecessary. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself for a few minutes, but Grayson had insisted on making a scene as soon as they had stepped into the cave.

That wasn't anything out of the ordinary so far. Grayson shouting at him, pacing around while pulling at his hair occurred often. Dick's change of behaviour about 8 months ago, Damian knew since then that Dick's thread of patience was wearing thin and thinner.

They had begun to 'discuss' the topic as usual: Dick desperately trying to explain 'teamwork', Damian answering with spiteful insults. One day, he believed, Grayson would finally get it and accept Damian's way. He was no child, didn't need a brother or partner to back him up. He had sworn not to kill and was serious about that; no need to observe him on that matter either.

It had been when Grayson had pinched his nose in annoyance and begun his argument with the well-trodden phrase "I worry about you, Dami...", that Damian's defences came up. Grayson said things like that all the time, but now it had catapulted him right back in front of his mother, who told him she was breeding another son to 'make things right. '

Grayson's open display of feelings had always made Damian uncomfortable. People didn't worry about him. They worried about his performance, about the future of the family or their plans, but not about his well-being. He had never learned to deal with the sappy emotions of a sappy imbecile, and frankly, Damian didn't want to deal with them, especially not after his mother had just basically told him to go to hell.

"Nothing happened, alright?" Damian mumbled, annoyed, more to himself than to Grayson. The idiot heard him, of course. "But something did happen, you were fighting the Heretic, a guy that's almost four times your bodyweight and size! Bruce and I wouldn't have found you if it wasn't for your tracker turning on."!"

Damian '-tt-'ed and rolled his eyes, but Grayson never got the hint. He just kept on rambling about family and responsibility and when he started to say that he cared about Damian too much to let him wander around Gotham alone, Damian felt how his temper got the better of him.

"You realize that I only got away because you didn't pay attention, right?" Damian said, clearly agitated. "Damian, you can't blame Dick, we all lost sight of you because of the fight we were in." Bruce stated but it fell onto deaf ears. Neither Dick or Damian were paying attention, only the ones who weren't fighting.

Dick stopped right in his tracks, interrupted by Damian's insolent comment. "That's not the point," he said finally, eyes narrowing. "This is about your behaviour. I trusted you enough to stay close to us and help us take down the assassins."

His own mother had lied to him about love and family - his mother. As if he could ever believe Grayson, who wasn't even related to him by blood. He didn't need to hear another blatant lie, especially not from the person who was responsible for all this mess. If Grayson hadn't offered him the mantle of Robin, Damian wouldn't have stayed in Gotham. He knew he was too young yet to take the cowl, and being Robin was the closest he could get to his father's legacy. Neither Todd nor Pennyworth or Drake would have let him be Robin or considered him as a choice, no doubt about that. Grayson had been generous and convinced Bruce to ask, Damian accepted the offer, only to disappoint his mother and jeopardize his legacy thus.

"If you were only half as capable as Father was -"

"We're not discussing my performance, Damian," Grayson interjected, obviously distressed. He crossed his arms to look resolute. Idiot.

A razor-sharp smirk appeared on Damian's face. "Because that would take too long..." "Because you need to listen to me."

"How could I listen to gypsy trash?" Damian asked with an evil smile and was pleased to see Grayson flinch at the unexpected turn of the conversation... It was so easy to wind him up, really. Grayson stared at him out of wide, surprised eyes, and Damian felt a rush of reassurance wash over him. He was in power now, he had this under control. "I still don't understand how my father could be foolish enough to take you in. Maybe your mother did some magic trick on him in that dirty circus of yours."

"Damian!" A now angry Bruce raised his voice in indignation. And the others were shocked, it's the first-time Damian ever said such thing about Dick, the _nicest_ person in the family who treated him like an equal.

All it took to make Grayson fly off the handle were a few derogatory comments about his parents and his heritage. Mixed with a few well-aimed punches at his and Father's issues, and he was spitting fire. It was so easy, and it felt so good to lash out. Grayson had forgotten the cause of their argument entirely by now, and Damian couldn't resist the push of adrenaline. A conversation he overheard during the last charity event of Wayne Industries popped up in his mind. He recalled Francis Bolton's whispered remarks, spoken through a lot of very expensive wine.

"Why so surprised Grayson? Isn't that what you gypsies do to screw wealthy people off money?"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

It was so easy. Before he knew what, he was doing, the next words slipped out, the words of his mother. "I'm talking about you trying to take away my legacy."

"Taking away your legacy?!" Grayson took a step back as if he had been slapped. "Damian, I never took anything from you! I'm not Batman."

"But you once wore my father's cowl, even though you'll never be good enough compared to a Wayne."

The words were pouring out, Bolton's, his mother's, and Damian breathed in the triumph of watching Grayson's hands ball into fists. He didn't need his mother, he didn't need Grayson, he could do this all on his own, better than any of them. He didn't need anyone, he just needed himself.

"Damian, I swear if you don't stop talking right now-"

"I shouldn't be surprised, right?" _Francis Bolton had leaned heavily over the equally drunk Janette Reese and looked at her conspiringly before whispering the next words._ "Your folk never managed to put up a good fight. The even that happened in Europe was just what you deserved." Damian said, repeating what he heard from the drunken man's mouth.

 ***Flashback start***

 _Damian had been right beside Bolton and Reese that night, but hidden in the shadows. The two drunken idiots hadn't noticed him, too intoxicated and dim-witted. Damian had just wanted to get a break from the phoniness and snobbery, but the way those two had whispered while shooting looks in his brother's direction had attracted his interest. Reese had started to giggle madly after Bolton's remark, trying ineffectually to hide her excitement behind a hand clasped to her mouth._

 ***Flashback end***

Damian was left wondering if he had heard right. He didn't know what might have happened to any gypsies in Europe — during the excitement of their fight right now, the words had come automatically. Obviously, he had understood the wealthy man correctly, for the words seemed to have ultimate impact on Grayson. Drawing a sharp breath, his 'brother' took a step backward.

"...what?" he asked, a mixture of defiance and disbelief. "What did you just say?"

"Damian!" They all shouted out angrily, giving him a bit of a fright, but he didn't back down.

"You heard me well, Grayson."

He was waiting for Grayson's return, but none came. Dick was simply staring at him, kind of lost, shocked and hurt at the same time. Damian felt the satisfaction bubbling up - finally he had made the idiot shut up and actually take his words seriously. The next time he met his mother, he swore, he'd do the same with her.

They wouldn't take him for a stupid child ever again. Dick still hadn't said anything, nor moved. Damian's triumphant smirk slowly dissolved when he felt the skin of his face itch; Grayson's look changed, he was now glaring at him with his cold-cut sapphire eyes, no longer holding pain but anger, hatred, he looked like he didn't see Damian as a human anymore. He just glared, not even blinking, the temperature in the room dropping below zero.

The blank look on Dick's face turned to disgust, like he saw something very unpleasant, this look was directed at Damian

Then suddenly, he talked back, "That's it, I had enough of you, Damien. I tried and tried but there's no denying it anymore, you _are_ a demon brat. Nobody wants you, and you're _definitely_ not needed. Heck, even your mother made a newer version of you because you're a failure. I _actually_ prefer the Heretic over you. At least he knows where he's wanted, do you?" Dick said coldly with a little sadistic smile on his face but his voice held no humour.

Damian growled and charged at Dick as he took out his sword. Everyone moved as Dick was kicked into the Batchair and Damian held the sword to Dick's neck. All weapons were pointed at Damian, no matter if they didn't want to. If he was threatening Dick's life, then they had to intervene. "Damian, put down the sword." Bruce said as softly as he could. His child's life was in danger; he didn't feel like acting soft but he couldn't lose anyone else.

"No Damian, don't. Show them the killer Talia created. Go on show them that all they did for you was for nothing." Dick tempted him with a smirk. "Dickie bird, now would be the time to shut up." Jason growled, not liking the look on his brother's face whatsoever, "Damian, put down the sword and back down. We'll forget this ever happened and move on from this."

Damian's shoulders slumped in defeat but he didn't move. The thing that shocked him was the look that now formed on Dick's face. He looked disappointed and bored with Damian. "So that's it? How disappointing. If you weren't planning to do anything then get off me." Dick swatted the sword away like it wasn't a deadly weapon and pushed Damian out of the way so he could leave. He didn't even bother taking off the Hell Bat suit, he just walked out of the cave and into his room.

* * *

 **(Play the song now. Let her start singing before you start reading again.)**

 **(Go refill on tissues now, this is your checkpoint.)**

Dick took off the upper part of the suit before he sat down on his bed and admired his wound. He lightly circled the wound with his two index fingers then applied pressure, wincing happily at the feeling of pain but pressing it wouldn't be enough for him. He wanted to dig deeper, to create his own wounds to get rid of the mental wounds Damian caused him.

Tears started flowing from his eyes as he thought of what Damian said not long ago…

" _How could I listen to gypsy trash?"_

 _"Why so surprised Grayson? Isn't that what you gypsies do to screw wealthy people off money?"_

 _"I shouldn't be surprised, right?"_

 _"Your folk never managed to put up a good fight. The event that happened in Europe was just what you deserved."_

Dick didn't bother wrapping up his wound. He just changed into his civvies and sat in the corner of his room, his knees brought up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them, using it to support his head as he rocked back and forward.

 _Back and forward…_

 _Back and forward…_

* * *

"What were you thinking, Damian?!" Alfred scolded. "Do you even know what effect that had on Dick?"

Damian didn't answer, he just stared ahead of him. He was still thinking of what Dick said to him. That was the first time Dick actually lost his cool with him. That look of disgust, disappointment and boredom on his face, all of it was directed to him. Damian felt his heart sink at that very moment. The looks given to him by Dick felt worse than the look his own mother gave him. Why was he feeling this guilt build up in him? Did he care about what Dick thought of him?

"Damian!?" Bruce said sternly.

"-tt- You should be giving out to Grayson." Damian tt' ed.

"Right now, we don't care about Dick! The problem is your attitude and behaviour towards everyone. He is willing to do anything for you but you take him for granted. He has gone through hell just to keep you safe. He even gave up his job in Blüdhaven so he could be able to come when you asked him to. Why can't you see that he cares for you?!" Tim yelled, his face turning red from the lack of air as he was too busy screaming.

Damian's eyes widened a bit. "He…he did that for me? When?"

"When you first moved in. He knew that you were going to need support. Why he thought of even treating you like an equal, like a brother, is way beyond me. He had a lot of patience for you but you wore him down and now he doesn't want to even acknowledge you. You should have felt lucky that Dick cared for you! He is the nicest, honest person to have and yes, sometimes he can be overbearing. But it's better for him to be overbearing than to not have him at all. I'm beyond disgusted, Damian." Jason gave out like he was a real parent.

Just before anyone could say more, the doorbell was rung. Tim needing some time to cool down answered the door. At the door was Belemy. He smiled but it soon fell when he saw the angry looks directed at Damian. Belemy sighed and walked in then put his hands in his pockets.

"What happened?" Belemy sighed.

Everyone sat down and took turns saying sections of the story and with each section made Belemy's eyes widen more and more. He felt his heart race faster and faster, going in such an impossible speed that Belemy thought his heart would jump out of his chest. The cold feeling filled him, forcing him to sit still and endure the suffering for much longer than he could handle. He was trembling with fear and tears were streaming down his face.

"And then he…. Belemy, what's wrong?" Bruce asked looking very concerned. He liked Belemy, he was respectful and was always there for Dick and made people happy. Bruce felt like he was family and Bruce always took care of his family.

"Call the ambulance now…" Belemy whispered, looking truly distraught, struggling to get out of his seat. He needed to save him, there was no way in hell that he'd lose his best friend, his brother. Dick always helped him through everything he went through and now he'd be there with him. He used to suffer from PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.) and Dick helped him through it and stayed day and night with him to be his reassurance. Together they tackled it and now Belemy would have to do that for him.

"What?" Bruce asked, feeling as if he missed something. "Now, please. Call the ambulance." Belemy was already sprinting up the stairs while Alfred hurried to make the call. Bruce stopped his children, "Go outside and wait. When we come outside, I don't want you to look at us, ok?" Bruce ordered. His kids nodded, they had no time to hesitate.

As they were about to run out, they saw Belemy break down Dick's door and he and Bruce running after him. They heard Belemy's scream.

 _'Dick, be safe.'_ , They thought as they waited for the ambulance.

* * *

 ** _Minutes before…_**

Dick listened as Jason was screaming but there was only one sentence that stood out to him:

 _Right now, we don't care about Dick!_

More tears streamed down Dick's face. "You never cared to start off with. None of you ever did. You left me feeling alone and worthless. If I could take away the pain, I would. I want to. If I could just be with my parents one more time, then maybe I'd be fixed. Sometimes I want to call you guys but I know you won't be there. I want to look into your eyes and see you looking back. I'm broken and no one here is willing to fix me. I'm sorry, Tati. I'm sorry, Mamical. I know you'd be ashamed of me right now. I only ever wanted to make you proud but I can't. I'm a failure, I know that. I tried to kill the pain but I still want more. Would you be upset if I joined you? Would you tell me I was wrong? I miss you so much. I know I have dangerous thoughts but they just keep going back. I'm sorry for everything that I couldn't do, I'm sorry for blaming you for being gone. I hurt myself blaming you." Dick whispered as his tears overtook him.

He reached under his bed and took out the knife he knew so well. He walked into the bathroom and slide down against the glass tiled wall, the smearing blood leaving a trail from his wound he long forgot about. He brought the knife down on his wrist. Blood squirted out as he roughly dragged the knife across, his skin coming apart jagged. He could see his bone and watched as the blood pumped out of his body.

He started to feel dizzy but yanked out the knife, muffling his scream by biting his tongue.

"I'm sorry, Belemy, everyone, but…" he whispered as he lazily brought the knife up to his throat.

He had a pain smile but it didn't stop his tears from staining his cheeks and mixing into the blood on the marble floor. He just wanted to be loved, he just wanted to feel the warmth of being loved, of being embraced. People mistook him to be a cold person, no one knew what it was like for him. He sometimes had to be cold to save lives. He needed to save the world, so he became cold but they ended up hating them for it. Everyone, even his family, he could see it in their eyes. They didn't like that side of him. They didn't understand that that was the side that cared, that wanted everyone to stay alive.

"…but right now, I'm homesick…"

* * *

 ** _Back to present..._**

Belemy couldn't hold back his scream as he discovered Dick's body; blood was pooling around him, from his wrist and his slit neck and stabbed shoulder. He skidded onto the floor, going onto his knees, cradling Dick in his arms. His tears landed on Dick's face as he tried to wake him up. He couldn't leave him now, there was so much things they hadn't done yet. They wouldn't get to go on a holiday together, see a movie, see Wally after his recovery from returning after a year since the invasion, they wouldn't get to tease Damian when he hit puberty, they wouldn't get to be best men to each other's wedding, they wouldn't watch as their children played together and they wouldn't grow older as they remained friends.

"Wake up, please." Belemy sobbed, more tears fell onto Dick's face. Dick's eyes fluttered weakly, he looked up at Belemy and smiled weakly. "D-don't cry, Belemy..." Dick said weakly. "Dick, why? Don't leave yet, dude. Remember Melissa? What am I going to tell her, huh?" Belemy asked, shaking him gently with each question. "Tell her I love her and m'sorry, Bel…" Dick's eyes began closing once more.

Bruce stood there and watched as his son started to fade away. His son was dying and he couldn't do anything but wait for the ambulance to come. He had tears rolling down his face. "Son, don't die. The ambulance is on the way. Hold on, I can't lose you." Bruce stroked the side of Dick's face, his cheek becoming cold to the touch. "Hold on, my little bird."

"You hear that? He needs you as well as your family. Stay awake." Belemy said, hitting his cheek lightly. "M'sorry." Was the last thing Dick said as his vision faded along with his consciousness.

* * *

 **That was part 3 and I hope you enjoyed it. I based this chapter around the song you're now listening to because I needed some feelings to erupt like a volcano right now. It took me 8 pages and 4 hours to write but it was so worth it.**

 **Don't forget to** **READ &REVIEW!**

 **Now go eat some food or ice cream because as I say** _ **'Food can help, food can relieve.'**_ **I'm going to have some Snack noodles right now.**

 **Blue out;]**


	24. Judgement Day Darkseid extract

**Judgement Day Darkseid 1**

 **Guys so this the extract of a book that I will be working on soon. I want this to be the man's view. So, think of yourselves as the man and you can't see yourself or that the man is there but you can't see his hair or face, only his lips and his plain clothes.**

* * *

 _His eyes were open but he couldn't tell, everything was just so dark. He looked around the room, there was no light, only darkness. He lifted himself off the ground but stumbled backwards, slamming onto the floor beneath him. He tried several times to stand but a force pushed down against him, forcing him onto his knees._

 _"You know fascinates me – the human brain. It's just so interesting how the brain works uniquely for every single one of us. Don't you find it…interesting?" A child's voice asked him._

 _The man looked at around but saw nothing, not until he looked back in front of him. The very first Robin was standing, with a light down on him, in front of him but he wasn't wearing the same suit. His suit consisted of the colours black and red, there was no sign of yellow anywhere. His cape was hooded, and he had his hood up, his black, raven hair flopped forward, his hair reaching the line of his red lensed domino mask._

 _"Now, now, Robin, easy. He's only new to this." A man said as he appeared behind the one on the floor. "My apologies, how about I brighten this place up." The man clicked his fingers and the floor immediately light up a pale blue colour, like the mount Justice. More people appeared around the man. He could now see them clearly._

 _There was Robin, Batman? a man with wild hair, a Talon and Nightwing? He's seen all of these people before. They're, well some, were heroes. The Talon was an assassin from what he knew, but, why was he here? Where was he? The last thing he remembered was talking to his dad then everything…everything was gone, he got away. He knew he did, but, not how. He couldn't collect his memories._

 _"It would be rude for us not to introduce ourselves, but, you know who we are don't you." The man with the wild hair stated. He kneeled in front of the man. "Say my name."_

 _The man answered but it couldn't be heard. "Good, my name is Renegade, and his?" Renegade asked. The man answered but no sound came out. "Shadow, that's right. See you do know us." Renegade grinned but then he turned serious, they all did._

 _"Do you know why you're here?" Batman asked. The man shook his head. "Of course you do. You just don't know it. If you haven't noticed, we're in your mind. But you know what also fascinates me? Is that for some reason we know too much. Or should I say know too much of what's beyond us." Robin said as he grinned slyly._

 _"Do you remember when I told you that the mind fascinated me? I wasn't lying, but, so does the body. Did you know that each time we sneeze our whole body shuts down as if we were dead? So, we die every day without knowing it. How fun!" Robin laughed._

 _"Do you know that the mind also encourages addiction? It suits perfectly with your personality. You're addicted to knowing more knowledge without even knowing it. Don't think of it like a bad thing though, it's actually amazing. But with the knowledge you have, you need to be careful. It's a warzone out there now and we don't need to see it to know. The fallen countries are at his mercy but you aren't, you can stop him. Sure, you're not a metahuman but it doesn't mean you can't win. The Batfamily are…were humans yet they kicked all the league's asses and more beyond that. The heroes can't help you, only the ones that are around to stand by your side. You only have yourself in this world. You're against the world, against the chimera infused **fucks** that killed your family, your father, your friends and will continue doing so if you don't stop this." Nightwing explained, "Too much innocent people will die and continue dying."_

 _Nightwing then faded away as he walked away from the others._

 _"You would think that nothing could go this wrong in the world. But then life gives a surprise big enough to wipe half of the humans in the world. I thought that was the worst of it but then fleets of ships came down and out of them came octopus-like creatures, the carriers, picking up the bodies and carrying them back to the ships but then I only find out that they're not dead, but, they're not alive either. Graves are being dug in graveyards but soon space runs out and they – humans, the chimera – they result in throwing bodies into a large ditch with other decaying bodies as if we're in the time of the Black Death. No one is safe anymore, everyone is in danger, a danger to others and themselves. Not only is are the chimera wiping out our population but so are we. We're the ones that will be the cause of our own end." Batman retreated like Nightwing._

 _"We always thought that we were hidden so well from the eyes of others. But, he proved that nothing can stay hidden for long, he has his army searching every corner of the world to kill every hero, soldier and resistance group left. Right now, you're hidden, be grateful for that, prepare yourself for the pain and suffering that will come with your decisions. The decisions will be hard to make but once they're made, there's no going back." Shadow said with Renegade nodding as well. They both left, leaving Robin and the man alone._

 _"Life will become difficult but stay strong, mentally, spiritually, intellectually and physically. Don't show weakness in front of your enemy. Weakness is what they want you to show but you won't show them that because your strong. Everything is resting in your hands. The children, the parents, the deaths, the whole world is in your hands, they're there for you to use to your advantage, even out the playing field. Wait for moves to be made and make your own. As they say, keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Know your friends, your allies but know your enemies like the back of your hand. Be ready to say goodbye but know when to not let go. Learn from others and let them learn from you. Make sure your priorities are straight. Create, invent, renew, repair, rebuild. Rebuild the lives of many and the world. Hold the world, take care of it as if it was a baby. This baby is what you'd give your life for." Robin put his arms in a cradling form, as if he was holding a real baby._

 _"You might lose your way or could be lost at times, but, it's okay. That's why we're here, come talk to us whenever you need to. But there's also one more thing you can do – Listen to the Rain, you're aware of the song, aren't you? **'Listen to each drop of rain, whispering secrets in vain. Frantically searching for someone to hear their stories before they hit ground. Please don't let go, can't we stay for a while? It's just too hard to say goodbye. Listen to the Rain. Listen, listen. Listen, listen, listen. Listen to the rain. Weeping.'** " Robin sang the lyrics to the man, sounding very haunted, but serene._

 _"The lyrics are true, if you listen closely you'll hear their whispers, and sometimes ours. The rain whispers can be heard by only some people. 'Just remember to listen to the rain.' The rain can solve your problems. Let us help you and let the rain heal you, the ease will come later on in this life." Robin faded away as the said the last line._

 _"Until next time." They all said._

* * *

 _A few months later…._

The hooded young man walked through the streets of rubble, hand in hand with a little girl, who was also hooded. They'd been walking for a while but for a good cause. They were nearly there, just a few more blocks and they'd be there. The man hoped she could make it, she had been feeling light headed this morning. She begged him to take her there even though he had doubts. That bastard of a king let them human beings wonder around during day but it didn't mean that they couldn't be shot.

"How much longer, Tati?" The little girl asked. "Not long, I promise." He said, "I'm going to show you how your granddad would have looked like. He was in the Justice league of America you know." He picked up his daughter and held her close. She looked amazed and interested to learn more. She knew he was going to show her how he looked but to have a hero grandad was like an explosion going off in her head.

"Really?!" She whispered, looking around to see if anyone was looking at their little transaction. "Yeah, your grandad and I would go patrolling all the time. He'd be very happy to see you if he was still around." He grinned, showing off his pearl teeth. He loved his daughter, she was the light in his life. She kept him sane and he'd give up his life for her and he would soon.

"What was he like? Was he funny? Was he nice? Could you teach me to be a hero?" The little one bombarded him with questions as she swung her legs restlessly. She was really interested, she always wanted to know what he was like. Anyone who brought up her dad must have been the best. Just the fact that he was a superhero thrilled her.

Her dad laughed, "Of course, your grandad was the best and would be the funniest person to prank. He worked to provide and was overprotective. He would be beating down his enemies left and right. He was a fast thinker, strong and would do anything for his family. He would have a mini heart attack if he ever saw me doing anything dangerous. Once when I was younger, I was testing out a glider and it was very windy with my brothers and sisters, but we were still in control of the gliders, his eyes opened wide when he saw us. He didn't know whether to let his blood pressure rise or have a heart attack." The dad told her.

The girl laughed, "What did he choose to do?"

"Nothing, before he could even make a decision, he fainted." He said with a smirk, "Then we got down and we were panicking ourselves. In short I fainted after telling everyone not to panic, then your uncle followed and it caused a domino effect and we all just ended up in a pile on top of your grandad."

The girl laughed but tried to stifle it by hiding her face in the crook of her dad's neck. "We're five minutes away, get some sleep and then I'll wake you up." The dad said softly. The daughter nodded and was out in no time.

" _Are you going to Scarborough fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. Remember me to the one who lives there, she once was a true love of mine_ …." He sang softly to himself as he continued the journey.

* * *

 **I know, you're wondering who is the man? Who is the father and daughter? Where is the mom? Why were Robin, Nightwing, Renegade, Shadow and Batman in his head? What were they talking about?**

 **I will not say who it is but if I ever get to do the full fanfic then you'd be shocked and think the man is crazy. I want you guys to come up with theories in the review section about who the man was, who the daughter is, who he is a hero, who is his dad. The answer is not right in front of you, trust me, it's difficult to figure out, my sister can't even figure it out and she loves comics.**

 **Don't forget to** **READ &REVIEW!**

 **Blue out;]**


	25. Gone by Dick Grayson

**Hey guys! Since you liked my first poem, I'm now posting this but I'm here in school so, I'll try not to get caught XD This poem is short but I hope you enjoy it and once again I'm not a dark person. I swear.**

 **READ &REVIEW!**

 **So, sit back, relax and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Gone**

I feel the darkness pull me into the black

I fall to the ground, my legs unable to carry such weight

I try and try to get back up

I yell, I scream, I plea

But it's all to no avail

My brain told me to keep going, that my call would soon be answered

But my heart just said `what's the point?'

What was the point?

As much as I struggle to escape, the more darkness tries to pull

The weight gets heavier each and every time

The struggle that came with it was too hard to bear

I just closed my eyes and let it take me

Going, going, gone


	26. Left Behind by Dick Grayson

**Hey again! I'm sorry if I made you run late to school! I keep forgetting that there's a different time across the world. It's like Last night at 2:28 in the morning I got a pm from grayson4life! I was awoken by the ping of my phone but then I fell asleep again. XD**

 **Please remember to READ&REVIEW! my little bluebirds**

 **Anyways, this is for Nightshadowgirl and everyone who likes my poem.**

 **I'm not a dark person, like really? Do you see anyone able to write happy, pappy poems?!**

 **NO!**

 **So, sit back, relax and...**

 **ENJOY AND EMBRACE THE DARKNESS OF MY POEM!**

* * *

 **Left Behind**

I laid numb as they left me behind,

Left me for dead, tossed me aside.

I was nothing but a rag doll to them,

Skinny and replaceable.

Left to rot, left to bleed,

Bleeding from my heart,

From being pulled and mangled by their greed.

They used me, they played me, they let me believe

That I had friends who actually loved me.

They smiled, they laughed, they cheered,

Knowing that this moment would come near,

Becoming what I now feared.

I just don't get it.

Why were they mean?

Why were they cruel?

They took me as their fool.

Now I can't do it,

I really can't at all.

No matter how many friends,

No matter all,

They'd be my downfall.

I'd be accepting,

They'd be sweet,

Then I'd be relenting

They'd all be kind,

But grab on to the next fool they find,

And in the process I'd be left behind.


	27. IDWTT, YLWTL extract 2

**IDWTT, YLWTL 2**

 **Tissues needed**

 **Hey guys this is chapter two and I hope you still kept your tissues because we're gonna enter a new dimension of feelz. I hate to put you through this again but I have to do this, for me, for me fanfiction community, for you and to get more reviews XD**

 **(Yes, I am a review-whore. You can't blame me; I have no contact with my friends on the weekend because they always go out but I stay inside because I don't like going outside. Plus, your reviews make me happy!)**

 **I am telling you now that I will be working slow with this story as well as others. I sure do hope that future me has finished her other books before she posts this. We will see in, like 2017? I guess. I'd at least love to have that as an achievement.**

 **P.S. Let's just say that in this story the leaguers don't know Batman and Robin's identities, except Flash, Superman and Manhunter.**

 **And I wanna say thank you for the amount of reviews!**

 **So sit back, relax and…**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **No POV**

 _The team flew back to the mountain in silence. They were shaking in horror and fear. They left Robin behind, what were they going to tell Batman? They left him, he was calling their name again and again, pleading for them to come back…but they didn't…they left._

 _What kind of friends were they? Who were they to call themselves heroes? The legendary protégés of the Justice League? They didn't deserve any of the titles, they were hypocrites, frauds, disgusting human beings. Only Robin deserved the titles, he was a friend, he was the kindest, he was a hero, he was the legendary and first ever protégé of The Batman, a man who the Dark Knight of Gotham and struck fear into the hearts of those who prey on the weak. He wasn't a hypocrite or a fraud. Robin was pure and stayed that way even though he had seen gruesome things in Gotham that would make every hero want to give up the hero business._

" _How could we do that to him? What are we going to do? What are we going to tell him?" Megan asked shakily, her voice hitching and quavering as she spoke._

" _I don't know…" Kaldur said faintly, completely losing the role of leadership he once had._

" _What is wrong with us? We left Robin!" Zatanna cried as angry tears streamed down her face. She didn't want Robin dead; she still hadn't told him so many things. She liked him but now he was gone. She'd never get a chance to be with him._

 _Silence passed in the bioship, all that could be heard was Zatanna's cries and Megan's whimpers. "We…we can't tell them." Wally whispered but loud enough for the team to hear. "What do you mean we can't tell them?!" Conner slammed Wally to the wall. The team tore him away from Wally. "How could you say that!" Conner screamed._

" _It's not like I don't want to, but…we can't! Think about what our mentors would do to us if we told them what we did!" Wally screamed back, which scared his team, tears started to flow slowly down his face. "If we tell them, they'll never want anything to do with us again. Conner, you'll be shunned by Superman more than ever and it would give him an extra reason to not talk to you. Megan would be sent back to Mars…We'd never see each other again!" Wally explained._

 _The team settled down, Wally was right. If they did tell their mentors, then their hero days would be over._

* * *

' _Where's Robin?',_ Batman asked in his thoughts as the young heroes stumbled out of the ship. He scanned them thoroughly as they came out. They were all injured in some way. Artemis had bruises and a nasty gash on her left arm. Megan was dehydrated and had a small slash along her jaw along with Kaldur. Wally had 3 broken ribs and bruises. Conner was limping but it was easy to tell his ankle was sprained. Zatanna had a dislocated shoulder and small bruising around her wrists. But no Robin. Batman had waited for him to come out but he didn't. The mentors were too busy fussing over their own protégés to notice there was no sign of his little bird.

"Where's Robin?" Batman asked, looking at the teammates. The team looked down and struggled to find the words they needed. They really wanted to tell the truth but at the same time didn't want to. Megan broke down crying before a word could be said, giving away that it was bad news. Batman felt his heart beating faster and faster. His little bird. Where was his little bird? Was he hurt? What?! His heart wouldn't slow down, he felt like something bad happened.

"Where's Robin?" Batman asked again, his voice beginning to strain because of the anger in his voice. He wanted to know where he was, _now_ …

"We were separated from him when the buildings caught fire. The Joker…he was behind it all and drove us out the building and into the next as we went after him… Robin…he helped Megan into the bioship but went back for Kaldur as he collapsed. He fought off the Joker and ordered us to leave without him. We didn't want to but he said if we stayed we would be killed or Megan and Kaldur would die with we would be burned or pass out from the smoke. We ran into the ship and made it back here…We tried to call Robin but all we got was static…" Wally answered as tears flowed from his eyes. He held onto his uncle tightly, he was angry with himself, with the decision he made, the lie he gave. The lie _they_ agreed to.

Batman immediately walked quickly towards the garage where he kept his Batmobile but was stopped by Superman. "What." He growled, he was in a hurry, the cold feeling his heart was getting colder by the minute. "Let us help. We can take J'onn's bioship and go to Gotham and help you search. He's our Robin too." Superman persisted, a few members even stood behind Superman, looking determined. Batman scowled, Robin was his, not anyone else's and especially not the league.

"First, he's my Robin, don't ever try and say he's yours. I don't need your help; I am Gotham's protector. None of this would be happening if you hadn't convinced me to let the team into Gotham to fight the Joker in the first place. If I see any one of you there, I can tell you now that I will make you regret it." Batman pushed through the crowd and ran to the batmobile, figuring he wasted enough. He hopped into the car and drove at top speed towards the warehouses near the pier to look for Robin. He hoped he was ok, the team did say the buildings were on fire.

Batman knew he needed help but from an enemy. He called Talia and as he expected, she answered straight away. "Talia, I have a favour to ask of you and your father." Batman started. "What is it, Beloved?" She asked, looking suspicious already, "Why should I help?" Batman sighed, letting his mask fall and showing the worry on his face slip right through, "It's Robin. He was on a mission and he didn't return. The team said the buildings were on fire and it was near the piers and I'm worried he might not be alright. Please Talia, I need my son." Batman pleaded.

Talia nodded. "I will be there with help. We will meet you there." She ended the call. Batman reached the warehouses a few minutes later and they were fallen apart, singed, burned, unstable. Batman put on the bravest face and entered the building with Talia's assassins and searched every nock and cranny.

After an hour, he started to get desperate. Where was his son? He ignored the sinking feeling and tried to fill it with hope. That's what Robin would tell him, to always have hope. He would carry enough hope for the both of them right now and save his bird, wherever he was. Batman found nothing in the first building and was about go to the next but Talia put a hand on his shoulder. He turned and froze as he saw her tears, her eyes bloodshot, makeup ruined. "Talia." He said, hoping she was just worried too and didn't find something he was hoping not to find. "I'm sorry, Beloved. Come with me." Talia whispered.

Batman followed her as she led him to the last building. She stopped outside a room but refused to go in. Batman walked in slowly, clearly scared to see what was in the room. If it was enough to shake Talia to the core, what would it do to him? He saw a huge amount assassins removing a support beam but he couldn't see any more until it was tossed aside.

Batman's hope crumbled as he stumbled towards what he saw to be Robin's body. He…he was dead, his blood covered most of the ground around him, his hair matted with blood only half dry, his skull was indented, shattered, destroying his facial features, he had no chance of surviving if he wanted to. He was crushed to death while trapped from his waist down. His little bird's spine was mangled, bending his body into hideous angles. His little bird had fallen without anyone there to comfort him during his last moments.

Batman fell onto his knees, blood splattering on him. He picked up Robin's broken carefully in his shaking arms. Batman grimaced as he saw Robin's face, slightly bloody, bumpy, crushed and disfigured. He was cold in Batman's arms, limp. Batman felt tears fill his eyes as he looked away only to see a message on the floor.

 _I'm sorry. I love you, Dad_

Batman looked back at Robin, his son. He spent his last few moments writing this for him. He must have been frightened, scared. Batman knew he was crying, he could see dried lines of tears on his cheeks. Out of everything, why Robin? Why the light in his darkness? Why God why?! "I love you too, son. There's no need to say sorry, I just need you to wake up right now, ok?" Robin didn't move, he stayed in the position he was in. In Batman's arms, his head against chest and arms tucked in. He wouldn't be moving for a long time or ever again. He never liked to stay still but he had no say in the matter.

"Robin, wake up, please. Wake me up from his nightmare, please. What am I going to tell Alfred? What am I going to tell Leslie or anyone? How many I going to continue without you there, huh? Robin…Dick please, please, please wake up. I need you." Batman—no Bruce broke down crying. He needed his little bird. He was waiting for Dick to get up and say it was all a prank so they could go home but he didn't, he wouldn't, he couldn't. His boy was gone.

Everyone around him lowered their heads, with tears flowing from their eyes. They all knew Robin and he shouldn't have died. Not now, not at an age so young. Talia knelled beside Batman and laid supported him as he slumped back, weak, angry, sorrowful. She knew that she should have called one of the leaguers but she couldn't for Bruce's sake. She wanted to kill the Joker, make him pay for what he did but she was needed there and she would stay until she wasn't needed anymore.

* * *

The funeral for Dick was held two days later. He had to tell Alfred and show him the body of Dick. Alfred tried to stay strong but broke down when he heard Bruce's story. He wanted Dick to wake up as well but it wouldn't happen, he'd be under the ground in a coffin, never to share his brightness anymore. Leslie was the worst to tell, she laughed at first thinking it was a joke but then tears welled up in her eyes as she saw Bruce's bloodshot eyes. She screamed at him to tell her it was a joke, that Dick was just pulling her leg. Bruce led her down to the Batcave and showed her the body. She fell on her knees, crying, screaming, cursing the world for what it took away. Bruce held her close and cried too. No one could be more upset, more devastated, more grieving than him.

At the funeral, Bruce was comforted by many people. He wasn't paying attention though; all he could look at was his son's grave. He couldn't get over it, his son was dead. Oh, God, his son is dead…Bruce's tears streamed down his face slowly but he put on a brave face and gave the eulogy and succeeded not to cry and breakdown in front of everyone. He needed to stay strong, for himself, for Dick.

They all stayed in his house after the funeral and gave him their condolences. Jim Gordan was there but Barbra stayed because she never got to meet Dick before. He knew what Bruce was going through and sat him down and talked, which helped Bruce. He thanked Jim as he left to go take care of his daughter. One by one everyone left, except John, Clark and Barry. They all sat around him, showing they were willing to stay until they weren't needed.

"Will you be ok?" John asked.

Bruce shook his head, tears running down, "No, I don't think I ever will be…"

* * *

It was a week after when Robin's funeral was held. The team were crying, everyone was. But Batman stayed stoic but not completely emotionless. He needed to stay strong. He was going to think of what Jim told him. _'For one thing taken away, another is given back.'_ He was right, Jim's wife might have died but then he got Barbra as a memory of her. Maybe it would happen to him.

Robin's body wasn't there, only his cape and insignia. He wasn't going to show how damaged Robin was when he died. He was going to stay buried as Dick in Gotham cemetery beside his mother and father. He was going to be moved for anyone, not his friends, not family, not even for himself. That's where he would want his resting place to be.

After the funeral, they all went their separate ways to mourn Robin. The team were angrier and were hysterically crying. They must have felt guilty for Robin's death, which is understandable. Batman felt the worst, he could have saved Robin, he could have stopped the team from going to Gotham. He could have gone himself, he would have managed against the Joker.

If he managed to save him, he wouldn't be here. He would be at home with his son, hugging him, never letting him go. But he didn't manage to save him, he was a failure…

And his son's taken life was the prove for it…


	28. Song of a Bird p1

**Song of a bird p1**

 **Hey guys!**

 **I always wanted to write about this topic. I never got to have this moment yet to just song how I feel or do karaoke with friends, I hope I do. I want this story to be about Nightwing and how he loves to sing but sometimes he uses it to express himself when spoken words are just not enough.**

 **P.S. I won't be updating for next week until the weekend or the week after because I have my semester exams. Wish me luck!**

 **He can write his own songs and his songs can be made on the spot to express his feelings. The song name is** _"Reflection" - cover by SimplyEma._

* * *

 **No POV**

Some of the team were in the kitchen talking with Red Hood. They were asking him questions and for some he would answer, for the rest he would just piss them off because he found it funny. They would have continued by then a beautiful voice stopped them in their tracks.

" _Look at me. You may think you see who I really am but you'll never know me. Every day it's as if I play a part. Now I see if I wear a mask I can fool the world. But I cannot fool my heart"_

They looked around them to find the source of the voice but they couldn't find it. It was bouncing along the walls of the mountain. It was so angelic.

" _Who is that man I see staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show who I am inside? I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart and what I believe in. But somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart and be loved for who I am"_

Everyone stopped to listen even the mentors that just zeta'd down to give the team their training exercise today.

" _Who is that man see staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time? When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

Whoever was singing this had a natural talent for singing and their voice meant what it was singing. The emotion was flawless, everything was just flawless.

" _There's a heart that must be free to fly. That burns with a need to know the reason why must we all conceal what we think, how we feel? Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide? I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time"_

There was a pause after that but the heroes waited patiently for it. This voice was blessed and needed to be heard. But it sounded as if it was trying to be concealed, hidden from the people around it.

" _When will my reflection show who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

Then the song ended just like that. It was gone, never a sign that it might appear again. Silence soon followed and stayed that way for a while.

"Who did that voice belong to?" Wonder Woman asked.

The others shook their heads. They didn't know but they wanted to find out. A voice like that couldn't be hidden in a person. It needed to be shared.

The thing that bothered them was the pain that could be heard, only a few heard it. However sang it was in pain, hurt. They hoped he would find release, whoever he was.

* * *

Nightwing hated how he was forced to hide behind his mask. He knew that it was mandatory though. He knew the mask was needed protect his friends and family, but mostly himself. He needed it to protect himself from the pain caused by others. The rude comments, the glares, the snares, his mask protected him from they could pierce his heart and drive him to the brink of depression.

His mask was there to conceal the tears that escaped his eyes at moments when he needed to stay strong. To conceal the anger he wanted to release when he was pushed over the edge. It served him right in times of sadness and made him look alright. If he was crying in the inside the mask enabled him to smile. His mask kept him sane through the roughest time, he could hide his pain.

But there was only so much his mask could do. It couldn't stop him from saying things he could regret even though it wasn't his fault. It couldn't keep him from drowning as Blüdhaven clawed at him with her talon fingers at night. It didn't stop him from crumbling, falling apart.

He wanted to be himself but he didn't want to either. He was just so confused.


	29. Just like a circus

**Hey guys!**

 **Just before we start please go to youtube and type up 'Britney Spears – Circus' please.**

 **A new chapter just for you guys! Well I'd like to dedicate this to my fellow bluebirds (My bluebirds are the ones who review so I mean everyone!) I'm so happy that you waited for a new update from me for this week as I did my exams. I think I did ok on a few subjects.**

 **Woodwork: Nope I had even been taught most of the things.**

 **Science: Ok, I guess.**

 **Irish: Nope, just no. I failed, end of story -_-**

 **History: GET AT ME I ROCKED THAT CHRISTOPHER COLUMBUS ESSAY! GET REKT SON!**

 **Maths: It was actually ok since I'm in ordinary level maths.**

 **Home Ec: I did as much as I could I know nothing about crediting though.**

 **French: WOOOOO! I DID GREAT BUT MY LETTER SUCKED! XD**

 **CSPE: Easy just easy, easy.**

 **English: BOOM, BOOM FIYA POWA! (Get the reference. If you do write it in the reviews then I want you to know that I love you.)**

 **Geography: BOOM BABY!**

 **Religion: FUCK OFF!**

 **As you can see I think I did good but I'll give you the percentages when I get them. But for now read as Nightwing does a dare! CX**

 **Notice: THERE IS NO SLASH OR SMUT WHATSOEVER!**

 **Credit to Evi!**

 **So sit back, relax and…**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Raven asked Nightwing, staring at him with a hint of amusement. Nightwing lifted his eyebrow at her. "I'm not even playing" Nightwing replied. A scowl set on Raven's face but was replaced by an evil smirk. "If you don't pick one I'll get Starfire to feed you zorka berries" Raven smirked. Nightwing's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Dare" Nightwing answered.

Starfire frowned. "Do you not like the zorka berries?" She asked. Nightwing acted like her question fell unto deaf ears. "So, what's the dare?" Nightwing asked. Raven thought about it for a while then grinned crazily. "You have to perform a song and dance for us" Raven declared.

Everyone had different reactions to this. Cyborg, Speedy and Aqualad were laughing madly, Starfire cheered and Beastboy was ringing Jason and Cassie.

"Do you accept the challenge" Raven said. "I accept but trust me you're gonna wish you never gave me that dare" Nightwing replied. Raven frowned at this and tilted her head to the side. Nightwing just cackled and left the room.

* * *

 **An hour later**

"So, what do you think he's gonna sing?" Cyborg asked. "Dunno, all I know is it's gonna be big" Jason answered. Belemy then came out from behind the curtain in his backstage crew outfit, looking completely legit.

"The show will begin in 5 minutes" Belemy announced as he went to take a seat beside Jason. "Did you see Nightwing?" Cyborg asked. Belemy shook his head. "I haven't seen him, only the backup dancers." That perked Jason's attention. "Backup dancers? He must be going all out."

All of a sudden it was dark. There were sounds of machines moving around and Nightwing's signature laughter. The room was pitch black and dead silent as everyone waited for Nightwing  
to begin. Belemy and Jason leaning back in their seats expectantly.

The base resounding from the speakers throughout the room.

 _"There's only two types of people in the world"_

The lights were indeed synched to the song, as the beat started a spotlight came up on Nightwing. It followed his movements as he began to sing. He wore a nice trilby hat, what looked to be red leather gloves, a pair of tight black leather pants with an equally tight black shirt. To say that it was form fitting was an understatement. Belemy just grinned as he watched his best friend round his chair.

" _The ones that entertain,"_ then leaned off it to the left and stroke a finger under Raven's chin as he sang the rest of the line; _"and the ones that observe"_ He did a twirl followed by a backflip, no one quite sure how, and began to sing again.

" _Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl"_ He rounded the group again, hips swaying to the music and sat down on Conner's lap continuing the first verse. Oh yeah, Raven was gonna regret giving him a choice.

 _"Don't like the backseat, gotta be first"_ mouthing the echo; " _(oh, oh)_ " At the _"oh"_ he stroked Roy's cheek and smiled, pecking him quickly on the same cheek before getting up quickly and returning to centre stage.

 _"I'm like the ringleader"_ He pulled out a cane from who knew where and began to swaying his hips to the beat. The spotlight never losing him in the room.

 _"I call the shots."_ He ran his fingers across the rim of his hat as he sang, the echo sounding after. _"(Call the shots)"_

 _"I'm like a firecracker"_ He twirled his cane as he strutted around the room. God, how had any of them not noticed he was still wearing tall combat boots with his outfit of pure sex and want?

 _"I make it hot"_ Gyrating his hips once at the word hot. He leaned down quickly, in between Belemy and Jason from behind as he sang the echo making it that much hotter as he wound his arms around their necks, first singing into Belemy's ear. _"(Make it hot)"_

" _When I put on a show"_ And then into Jason's.  
 _"I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins"_ slowly he moved his hands down their faces to their chests. (hah, hah, hah) Suddenly he pushed off the both of them and spun around to tease the rest of the team. He danced his way over to Starfire's chair and leaned in close, almost too close as she blushed red.

 _"Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break" "(hah, hah, hah)"_ again he moved teammates, Aqualad this time.

 _"I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage"_ He pulled Aqualad out of his seat, spun him and then cartwheeled back to the middle of the room after playfully shoving their underwater friend back into his chair. _"(hah, hah, hah)"_

"Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same" He held his hat, pulling it down tight on his head and levelled a hot look on Raven. Eyes smouldering and chest heaving, his lips pulled back in the biggest grin any of them, minus Belemy and Jason, had ever seen. _"(hah, hah, hah)"_

" _All the eyes on me in the centre of the ring"_ His hand flew up into the air as he sang loudly _"Just like a circus"_ his cane rose up as he sang along, _"(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)"_

" _When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus"_ and then came crashing back down making a loud cracking sound on the stone floor. _"(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)"_

" _Don't stand there watching me,"_ He grinned, _"follow me"_ Sauntering up to Raven, he straddled her legs and leaned in close, his arms wrapping around her neck as he leaned in passed her ear and sang.

" _Show me what you can do"_ he leaned back in her lap and sang on as he walked back to the centre of the room.

" _Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_ " _"(ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)"_ at the break he pulled his gloves on tighter and looked between Cyborg and Aqualad then Belemy, Roy and Jason. He smirked.

" _There's only two types of guys out there,"_ He made his way back over to Jason and sat sideways on his crossed legs, crossing his own.

"Ones that can hang with me, " He pointed the end of his cane over towards Aqualad and Cyborg and pretended to pout; _"and ones that are scared"_ but then turned his attention back onto Jason.

"So, baby I hope that you came prepared I run a tight ship, " He took off his hat and placed it on Jason's head _"so beware"_ He smirked.

 _"I'm like a ring leader, "_ He got up and put Roy's hat onto Wally's head as he passed him. _"I call the shots."_

 _"I'm like a firecracker,"_ He locked his leg as he jutted out his hip, the cane out in front of him for dramatic flair.

 _"I make it hot when I put on a show."_ his chin tilted towards the ceiling as he sang his heart out, smirking at the blush dusting Artemis' face. Cyborg, Speedy and Aqualad were close to the same boat. Both fidgeting slightly as they tried to get comfortable with their personal space boundaries being pushed again and again. Starfire was watching intently but when he looked her way, she couldn't for the life of her make eye contact.

" _I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins"_ He stepped onto Jason's chair and walked along, using the chairs as a walkway as he strutted slowly across. _"(hah, hah, hah)"_

 _"Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break"_ As his hand got closer to his body he started to run his down his sides as well, he locked eyes with Raven. _"(hah, hah, hah)"_

 _"I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage" "(hah, hah, hah)"_

" _Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same"_ He smirked as the chorus came back on. _"(hah, hah, hah)"_

 _"All the eyes on me in the centre of the ring just like a circus"_ He sauntered slowly up to Raven, _"(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)"_

" _When I crack that whip,"_ and cracked his cane against her chair as he sang.

" _everybody gonna trip just like a circus"_ He turned to Raven left to Starfire. _"(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)"_

" _Don't stand there watching me, follow me show me what you can do"_ He gestured at her to get up but smiled as she shook her head. He shrugged and moved on.

" _Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus"_ at this point he had dropped his cane and ran on stage just in time. The stage lit up and the backup dancers could be seen, which were surprisingly, Cassandra Cain, Stephanie, Melissa, and Stephanie **(From the batfamily)** dressed like Nightwing but with more of a ringleader's attire in fish nets and black heels. _"(ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)"_

"Let's go.. " He and the others on stage started dancing to the beat, everything was choreographed perfectly. Their arms running down their chest, unbuttoning the first few buttons with a quick tug. Their hips moving to the beat and their bodies moving gracefully and sexually that at a few points in time that it looked like they were going in slow motion. _"(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)"_

 _"Let me see what you can do… "_ He walked off stage and towards Aqualad, reached down and pulled Aqualad's arms up to his head and bent them back around his neck so he could lean down over the other boy and give him a quick kiss on the lips. _"(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)"_

 _"I'm running this."_ He whispered against Aqualad's lips and let go before he could be pushed away by the now very embarrassed Atlantean. _"Yeah, like what...?"_ He cupped his hand to his ear and he leaned to Aqualad's right, towards Roy. His cane reappeared back in his hand and he used it to seductively ran it down Roy's chest all the way down to his _lower_ blushed down to his Adam's apple.

 _"I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins"_ He walked behind everyone, dragging his hand along the backs of their wooden chairs. _"(hah, hah, hah)"_

 _"Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break"_ He twirled a bit of Starfire's hair between his fingers as he passed her. _"(hah, hah, hah)"_

 _"I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage"_ _"(hah, hah, hah)"_

"Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same" as if with the music, he twirled himself, the force of flinging himself off of Raven's chair sending her lurching forward slightly and him laying back across Jason's lap. _"(hah, hah, hah)"_

 _"All the eyes on me"_ he pointed to himself and grinned down at his little brother. _"in the centre of the ring just like a circus"_ he brought his leg up into the air and snapped it before crossing his leg over the other as he sang his next line _"(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)"_

"When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus" He swept his leg back and somersaulted backwards off Jason's lap and into Belemy's, but not before Jason got to smack his ass, -Nightwing rolled his eyes- his legs still in Jason's lap. He reached up to brush the hair out of Belemy's face and smirked. He could feel the two heating up. _"(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)"_

" _Don't stand there watching me, follow me"  
_

" _Show me what you can do"_ It was unexpected, but, not unpleasant when Belemy took the invitation and swooped in for a kiss of his own. "Aqualad and Cyborg can't have all the fun" He whispered against Nightwing's lips. Nightwing smirked and got up again and headed towards the stage.

"Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus" He turned around and began to move his hips slowly, his hands finding their way into his hair once again as he danced co-ordinately with the girls. _"(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)"_

 _"All the eyes on me in the centre of the ring just like a circus"_ Rain started falling from the stage and onto the dancers, their clothing sticking to their bodies, making them look even sexier. Nightwing gave them a small cheeky grin before hopping off stage again. _"(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)"_

" _When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus"_ He performed perfectly, lifting himself off Raven, he turned around and stood in front of her, haughty. _"(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)"_

" _Don't stand there watching me,"_ He reached down and grabbed Raven's hair, pulling her up by her head up to him, chest to chest. _"follow me"_ he kept them like that for all of those two words and then threw her back into her chair.

" _Show me what you can do"_ Strutting back over to the centre of the room he sang the last part with a grin.

" _Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus" "(ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)"_ The girls sang and then the room went black as the song ended.

Nightwing's laughter being heard once again as the last of the music faded away and the lights were back on again, Nightwing and the girls were nowhere to be seen. Everyone was panting and creating noises from their heavy breathing. Jason and Belemy smirked to themselves. Oh yeah. They needed to play Truth or Dare with Nightwing way more often.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. I made it 5 chapters long and I am so tired right now. I wanna curl up into myself and eat chocolate but I can't because I have to think of ideas for the next TBWLIA chapter then NBAR then TLWTD and then Cuts part 4 and so much more.**

 **No rest for me right now. I have to work, work, work.**

 **Don't forget to READ&REVIEW!**

 **Blue out;]**


	30. Cuts part 4

**Cuts part 4**

 **Hey guys! This is part 4 of Cuts and I hope this won't be as heart wrenching as the last chapter. I hope you guys have recovered from that though. If I left you really upset, then I am sorry. I left myself very devastated, I can't believe I practically killed Dick twice! Twice, freaking twice! Ugh, I hate myself right now… T_T**

 **Just in case, grab a box of tissues, I don't want to be responsible for your parents coming to check on you and seeing t want to be responsible for your parents coming to check on you and seeing you cry. I already have a reputation of doing that when I have to write short stories in English class. One was about a little girl, around the age of five, committing suicide because she realises who her family have changed because of her. The last conversation she has with her family was on the edge of the cliff. The last thing she said was "You can be happy now. I won't be there to ruin your life's anymore…we'll all be happy." Then she falls off, leaving her family screaming and crying.**

 **I got so emotional during this and I read it out and I put a lot of feeling into it and the voice acting. In the end when I looked up, some people were crying, including my teacher. They were so touched but upset, some of the boys had tears in their eyes. I was later called down to the office through the intercom. I thought I was in trouble but I was told to come down with my bag and had to wait in front of the principal's office. When I was called in and my teacher, and tutor teacher were there with my principal and they had my copy from English in their hand and reading it. They asked me if I was depressed but I told them I wasn't. They didn't believe me but I got the whole day off though XD**

 **So, sit back, relax and…**

 **ENJOY!**

 **…I don't know why I'd say that, I just noticed I've written that on every Cuts story but the chapter always ends up depressing and sad. I must be sadistic to say 'ENJOY!' but then again, I don't want to say 'CRY!' or 'DO NOT BE A HAPPY PERSON FOR THIS!'**

 **I guess I'll say**

 **So, sit back, relax and…**

 **READ!**

* * *

 **No POV**

Sirens, beeping, yells, running footsteps gathering and gathering, doors thrown open, breathing and frantic whispering.

He could hear it all. He was unconscious but well aware of where he was and what was going on around him. He was being rushed into the emergency. Doctors were running down the corridor with more doctors coming along to throw open the doors as his unconscious self was being wheeled to the room. People were whispering frantically as they probably saw who he was and were wondering what happened to him. The breathing was his own; He didn't want to hear himself, he didn't want to hear anything. He didn't want to live.

He could hear a faraway voice a moment later.

" _It's going to be ok, son. Please hold on, don't leave me."_ He heard, he could guess it was Bruce. Bruce was staying with him as he was wheeled into the emergency room. Why? Why would he? Why would he tell Dick to hold on and not leave him when Bruce already did? He left him alone, they left him alone. The only one there for him was Belemy, Stephanie and Melissa were on a mission off world so they had no idea, not even if they wanted to.

He wished he got a chance to say goodbye, to hold Melissa one more time, to kiss her ruby red lips. He didn't know what he did to deserve her. Why see she picked him out of so many, he didn't know at all. She saw something in him that he couldn't, but, what could it have been?

How could he have loved her if he didn't love himself?

"Come on, D, you gotta pull through. Everyone cares for you, we're all worried. Please don't leave us, we need you." Belemy. That was Belemy talking, he sounded like he was crying. Dick didn't want Belemy to cry or be upset. He wanted Belemy to accept the choice he chose, to be ok in general. Dick wanted to tell him not to cry and tried to. He heard a pained moan come out of his mouth but no words came out. No matter how hard he tried only painful moans could be made.

"Dick hold on, you're doing great so far, okay?" Bruce said a bit relieved to hear Dick's voice but worried he wouldn't ever open his eyes again. He didn't know how this all happened. Dick didn't seem upset whatsoever this year, he was his normal chipper self, but, he had his moments when he was quiet which made Bruce suspicious. He had asked Dick how he was once but he just smiled and said nothing was wrong. But then after Jason burning his toy elephant, Dick became quieter and unhappy. He then had that confirmed when Dick tempted Damian to kill him in the Batcave. Then one thing lead to another which lead to the ambulance coming to the manner which caught the attention of passing people and got them here.

"So, you can hear us, dude? Keep listening out for their voices ok, listen out for any." Belemy said, his voice laced with happiness.

It was then that he knew they couldn't continue staying by his side, the area was restricted.

* * *

Belemy and Bruce were sent home by the doctors, telling them that it would be a night's operation. They were reluctant at first but soon gave up, asking them to call when it was appropriate to come back. Bruce called Alfred to come pick them up. They waited in silence for Alfred to come, once he did the silence wasn't broken when he came or as they drove towards the manor. They only made it to the sitting room before the worried teens surrounded them, bombarding them with questions.

Belemy sat on the couch and motioned for them to sit as well. They sat down around him and waited for him to talk. Belemy sat up straight but his shoulder slumped, his hands out in front of him. He knew he had to tell them about Dick, he knew it would be forced out of him anyway.

"It all started at the start of the year. He started to feel a bit depressed but it was nothing serious. He told me about how everyone changed in the family. Jason became cruel, Bruce stopped talking to him and was only concentrated on work, Alfred had no time to talk, Steph and Cass were going on a business trip, Damian was getting rude and Tim kept getting angry at him for how he was in general. Dick then backed off and stopped getting in everyone's way which made him upset because he wanted to talk about how he wasn't happy and wanted to get it off his chest but no one cared. So, he came to me and we talked and at the end he seemed relieved at the end. By then he wasn't feeling depressed anymore and would spend more time reading to help him cope and such. He was back to his happy self but missed Melissa since she was off world with Stephanie and there was no way of contact.

His mood went down quick as one day, Dick was in a playful mood and wanted to have some fun with Tim but Tim snapped at him, saying Dick was annoying, that he needed to stop acting like a child, he was useless and that he didn't want to be around Dick. Dick was devastated, but didn't show it, he just gave Tim an apologetic smile and said sorry before leaving.

Jason was the next to hurt Dick. I was told he got into a fight with Bruce and they both ignored each other. Dick tried to talk to Bruce but he was told that Bruce didn't have time for him at all. So, then he went to Jason to try and make him understand that Bruce didn't mean what he said to him. Jason got angry at Dick for making excuses for Bruce and insulted him. He said that Dick was always the Golden Boy in the family, he acted as if he was better than everyone but what he said after made Dick go further into depression. Jason said he would have preferred if he had just stayed on the streets than ever meeting him.

Dick felt like no one in the house wanted him there anymore. He tried to talk to Steph and Cass but they blew him off. In the end, he didn't have anyone, that was when he started cutting. When I caught him cutting, I was just coming over to his apartment and his front door was open. I went inside and called out his name but he didn't answer. I went into his bedroom and saw him with a knife in his hand and blood staining his wrist. He didn't even know I was there, he was looking in front of him, his eyes looked soulless. He didn't even notice as I cleaned up his cut and bandaged it up. It was only when I removed the knife from his hand that he snapped back to reality. He didn't realise what happened and asked what me. I explained what I saw and he shrugged it off like it was nothing. When I tried to front him about it, he laughed.

He was laughing but he was also crying, he said no one cared for him and would be happy if he just died. He didn't have a reason to even be alive and wanted to be with his parents so everything could be back to normal. That he wasn't a part of the family at all because out of everyone he wasn't even adopted by Bruce while the others were. He was in such a state he couldn't even control his emotions anymore. I stayed with him for the night and for the next day. He talked about everything he was going through and let me in. I told him that I would be there for him. I told him to promise he wouldn't cut again and he did, just as long as I didn't tell anyone.

He started to get better and we would talk about how he was doing. I tried to get him to see a therapist but he refused. He went on as normal and was happy but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen and then in the next minute I had Jason calling me. I then knew he cutting again. I called him the next morning and got things settled before we made progress again. But then months pass by and this all happened…" Belemy started crying before he could finish, he had his head in his hands.

"It's all my fault, isn't it? I should have told someone…Oh God, he's going to die because of me. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…" Belemy sobbed, his voice barely audible. He was shaking so badly that he had to be held. Bruce and the others gathered around him, all embracing him in their own ways.

They were crying themselves, it was their fault alone. They caused all this, they neglected or hurt Dick when he needed them. And now he was in hospital going through operation to save his life. He was there because he thought they didn't care for him because of their actions towards him. They kept forgetting that Dick wasn't affected by living in Gotham, seeing the things he seen. He remained pure and didn't let Gotham make him less of an affectionate, trusting, happy person. They kept forgetting that he needed to be embraced and loved.

They forgot that he was even there.

* * *

It was around twelve at night when Bruce phone rang. He answered it eagerly and the others surrounded him, urging him to put it on loudspeaker. They all took a deep breath, they were hoping it was good news. They didn't want to hear bad news, they couldn't bare to hear bad news. They needed Dick to be safe, they need him to be alive.

 _"Hello, this is Doctor Helen. Is this Bruce Wayne?"_ The female asked.

"Yes, I am here. Any word on my son?" Bruce asked anxiously.

 _"Well..."_ Helen paused.

Bruce and the others held their breaths. He had to be alive, he had to be safe. Bruce couldn't live with his son dying because of him. He needed to apologise to Dick and make him feel wanted and cared for. Bruce would all back into the darkness he had before he met Dick. Dick was the one who cut through his darkened heart and filled it with light, something no one could do. He brightened his live from the first time he came to live in the manor. He was shy at first but soon got used he and Alfred. Bruce knew from that day that nothing could make him happier than Dick made him feel.

 _"The operation was a success."_ She said.

They all felt relieved, smiling that Dick would be alright. He wasn't going to die! They would get the chance to apologise….

 _"But, Richard doesn't agree. We had to restrain him to the bed along with his forearm. He put up a big struggle and it took four bodyguards to hold him down. Right now, he glares at anyone who comes in the room or tries to talk to him. He refuses to interact with anyone and always wakes up when he hears someone enter his room. He is very pale and angry but I would like to say that seeing his family would cheer him up."_ Helena added.

"We'll be there soon. Thank you for the news, Doctor." Bruce cut the line. "Let's go, all of us." Bruce said, looking at Belemy too. Belemy gave him a small thankful smile. They all got their jackets on and was driven to the hospital by Alfred.

Jason and Tim ran into the building as soon as the rest got out of the car. Damian walked slowly behind, feeling guilty about what he said to Dick. He ruined everything. Belemy looked behind him and saw the look on Damian's face. He was feeling guilty. Belemy held out his hand to Damian, offering him a small smile. Damian took his hand hesitantly and let Belemy led him into the hospital.

"Which room is Dick Grayson in?" Jason asked impatiently, looking around him, ready to off running.

"Are you relatives?" The desk woman asked.

"We're his family?" Tim answered hastily. He couldn't stay still as she typed on her computer to search for Dick's room. He wanted to go run now. If she didn't tell him soon he would run around the hospital like a headless chicken until he found the room.

"He is in extensive care, room 419, top floor" She answered. "And no running." She added just as Jason and Tim were about to bolt. The two sighed and speed-walked instead, encouraging the others to go faster. Bruce thanked the woman before heading after the boys. It took some walking and a painfully slow elevator ride before they reached the top floor. As they passed they could see that barely anyone was in the extensive care area, only three or four people.

They reached the room and could see Dick through the window. He looked beyond pale, weak, and tired. He had a cast around his neck and a lot of bandages around his wrists that would enable him from moving them, just in case he flexed his wrists and just like the doctor said, he was restrained. He looked worn and older than he was. For Christ's sake, he was only twenty-two!

Bruce took a deep breath and noticed that the rest were waiting for him to open the door and lead them inside. Before Bruce could take a second step, Dick's eyes snapped open. He gave them a sideways glance before looking back ahead. He didn't want to see them, they could tell he didn't but they needed to see him. They were worried sick and sorry and ashamed in themselves and so much more…*

It was a while before they left Dick's room. He was happy to see them and said he would try to stop cutting. He smiled at them, brightening up his features. Bruce felt himself smile and so did the others. He was finally open with them. He told them how he felt and was relieved to get it off his chest.

Dick started to get tired so they bid goodnight. Bruce kissed the crown of Dick's head and smiled.

"Goodnight, son." Bruce said softly.

"Goodnight, Dad." Dick smiled backed before his eyes fluttered shut.

Bruce closed the door slowly behind him, he felt his smile slip away when he looked at Belemy. "What's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"He's lying, he's not going to stop cutting. I saw the look in his eyes. Dick's playing us all. I saw the look in his eye when he saw me, he looked betrayed, hurt and furious. Dick is just using us to get us off his back." Belemy said with a look of pain of his face as he spoke about how Dick looked at him.

"I…I know. I knew it from the first moment we walked in…I just didn't want to see it..." Tim whispered, "We all saw it..."

"We'll give him a chance to change but if he doesn't then…I have to do something I'll regret for a long time." Bruce said sadly.

Out of all the things he could do, this wasn't one of them…

* * *

 **That was part 4 and I hope you enjoyed it! I didn't make it sad this time…Thank God…I don't think I could handle it any more than you guys. I'm sorry I took so long to write this up or upload everything, I had writer's block and I didn't want to give away everything, so yeah.**

 **I know I have been slow to upload and my exams were finished since last week but I'm just so lazy and had no time to get around to anything! I will probably upload again today or tomorrow.**

 **Don't forget to READ&REVIEW!**

 **Blue out;]**


	31. Hello readers!

**Hey guys!**

 **I wanted to talk to you guys for a while! I wish I could have updated this book but I'm stuck doing projects. So far I'm halfway done with my french project. My project is on the French revolution and it's taking forever but I'm getting there! I promise that I will try to update my stories soon but that might take a while because then I have geography, science and irish to do and I haven't started on them at all.**

 **Anyways, I updated NBAR if you want to check that out. I got good feedback on it so far and I hope to get more as I keep writing!**

 **I'm also thinking of making Cuts a separate book. I want to improve it and add more to the story so it doesn't end quickly. If I was to do this would you support it and review? If you van't then it's fine! I also posted it on Wattpad if you prefer that site instead. I've make the book cover of Cuts already and it took my half an hour because I made the tears blue but yet everything else is black and white. You won't be able to see all of the cover as it is too big.**

 **Around the title i put words like "gypsy, freak, die, you're not wanted" and such but I also added a phrase underneath the title and it's Dick talking and the writing's in blue. I think I'll finish the rest of the story there and maybe here. I'm not sure yet!**

 **I will finish writing NBAR and TBWLIA this year and I hope I get to finish TLWTD this year too but only time will tell. I do have more stories like my favourite so far "I died with the truth, you lived with the lie". I uploaded two extracts of the book in this book and by the feedback I got, I could tell that you guys loved it...and cried a lot but you still loved it!**

 **I want to thank PikaWings for helping me develop the story further and make it not like others at all. We had a long conversation and she gave me some ideas and we came up with a story. It was only then that I realised that this idea has never been done before and that I would be the first one to do it! An original not copied whatsoever from anywhere, just original idea! I can't wait to release it after I'm done with the others. You guys will not know what hit you guys! You will be so angry and scream at me and the world. If I have another idea I might make a sequel...maybe...with the Avengers...maybe...don't get your hopes up...**

 **Anyways that is all I have to say but also that I am nearly finished chapter 3 for TLWTD. Viewers, prepare to be angry or annoyed like hell! XD**

 **So don't forget to** **READ &REVIEW!**

 **Blue out;]**


	32. Announcement!

Yo!

I know what you're thinking. "Where the hell have you been, Blue?!" Well, to answer your question, I've been in hell. I had a dozen of projects to do which killed all of my free time, I have class tests which go towards our semester exams and the homework is ridiculous! But I can tell you now that in two weeks time, I will update as it will be a mid-term break for me which is a week long. I'll probably update 4 or 5 times that week before I bury myself in a pit of studying, stress, snacks and a bit of anime...just a bit...and a little bit of Black Butler manga...

Anyways! I was just on Youtube listening to 'Somewhere out there' when I got a great idea. Here's how it went.

 ***Flashback start***

" _ **Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight. Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight.**_ " Blue sang, grabbing her Robin plushie and waltzing around her room.

It was such a magical moment. The lights were off, the only source of light was the Yankee candles, filling her room with the scent of Fireside treats and Pink sands. She and Robin waltzed around like they were lovers from the very beginning. They were made for each other.

Blue imagined that Robin sang the next to her, like a lover would.

" ** _Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer. That we'll find one another in that dream somewhere out there._** "

The moment was beautiful but, Blue knew it wouldn't last because she had to go to bed as stupid school was the next day. -_-

As the song ended, so did their moment. She placed her plushie back on her bed when suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

"Holy bitchy Barbra! I got it!" Blue cheered. "If it's someone birthday on FF I could give them a present by writing a scenario of them with Robin!"

Blue could see the clouds of writer's block being separated, leaving the sun of excellence shine through as she smirked and opened up her laptop to announce her new idea!

 ***Flashback end***

So here we are! If it is your birthday or if it is coming near please tell me so I can write you a story about you and robin. I will make it happen!

Anyways, I will be making a valentines drabble or drabbles just for the day! I am basing it on Robin and Melissa as I barely ever wrote about them, so stay tuned!

From Nightwing's wife,

Blue out;]


	33. Cuts part 5

**Cuts part 5**

 **It's been a while hasn't it guys! Well, I'm back with another chapter of this luxurious story once again so calm down. I got so many people mailing me demanding me to upload the next part so I have no choice in the matter.**

 **And thank you to all that helped me when I was upset, it really means a lot to me!**

* * *

 **No POV**

Dick had been in the hospital for a month now and everyday he'd be visited by the family whenever they could come; that would usually be two or three times a week. It frustrated him to no end but he put on a smile and acted how he would usually act before he was depressed. He would smile, he would chat nonstop, he'd act like he didn't want to stay on the bed anymore, he'd tell and laugh at shitty jokes that were so bad that it made him want to kill himself...

Huh...he already wanted to do that so no point of him complaining, is there?

Dick sighed for the fifteenth time that Saturday. He had an hour left in this hell hole of a hospital before he could go home again. This time he'd be smarter about killing himself. A bullet to the head should be fine and easy, there'd be no bringing him back. The idea made Dick smile as the feeling of bliss filled him. His life would be no more soon. He couldn't wait!

Bruce and Belemy were in the office looking through brochures of all kind. They needed to pick the right one for Dick but couldn't find one at all. 'How hard could it be?' they thought but now they knew it was so hard. They needed a private one to stop paparazzi's from getting in or knowing about Dick being there.

"We could ask Leslie, couldn't we?" Belemy asked as he reached for his mug of coffee.

They'd been searching for the right one since yesterday morning and hadn't left the office unless they were hungry or if Alfred forced them to which was pretty often as he made them sit down in the dining room for breakfast and lunch and a snack.

"Yes, we could. We've been so busy we forgot the easier solution." Bruce agreed as he stifled a yawn as he grabbed his phone and dialled her number. It wasn't long before she picked up.

 _"Bruce, how are you?"_ Leslie asked softly. She heard what happened to Dick and couldn't believe it. Dick of all people trying to commit suicide was shocking. She felt for the family as they all loved Dick so much.

"We need your help."

Dick excitedly shot out of bed and got dressed. He threw on a blue long sleeved shirt, a pair of skinny black denim jeans and slip on vans. He turned to face the mirror and took a deep breath. He looked like how he used to. Blue eyes, tanned skinned, messy hair; the only thing he was missing was the shine in his eyes and the smile.

He took another deep breath and forced a smile on his face and as he did the shine is his eyes returned. He let the façade fall faster than his previous one appeared, reverting back to his dull eyes and blank look.

"Bruce Wayne is here to collect you, Richard." Said a brown-haired nurse as she popped her head into the room.

Dick but his happy façade back up as he turned around and followed her as she led him to a privatewhere Bruce was. It took less than three minutes before Dick caught sight of Bruce. He smiled brightly and threw himself into Bruce's arms, wrapping his arms around his muscular frame, burying his face in the crook of Bruce's neck and holding on as tight as he could.

Bruce held Dick just as tight, burying his face in Dick's silky black hair, running his hand through it in a soothing manner. He took a deep breath, letting Dick's aromatic scent of forest fruit take him back to the past when Dick was happy and life was perfect. He missed that scent so much...it made him feel guilty for what was going to happen.

 _'I'm sorry, Dick. Please don't be mad.'_ , Bruce thought as he finally let go and slightly leaned back to look at Dick. Bruce's hand subconsciously went to Dick's neck, lightly tracing the light red mark that remained before travelling down to his wrist. He pushed Dick's sleeve down and held Dick's wrist in his large hands like in a way of protection. All he could see was the night he found Dick lying in his own blood as Belemy held him, waiting, _hoping_ for the ambulance to get there fast and save his son's life before it was gone forever.

"All the blood..." Bruce whispered to himself, trying to control his voice as he fought to swallow the lump in his throat.

Dick raised his arm and gently stroked Bruce's cheek. Bruce leaned against Dick's hand, feeling his little bird's soft skin with his hand.

"I'm still here, Bruce." Dick said softly before pulling him into a hug.

"Promise me. Promise me you'll stop cutting yourself." Bruce begged.

"I promise." Dick replied.

Bruce looked over to Belemy, who had been watching the scene in front of him unravel. Belemy watched carefully, not wanting to miss a thing to tell if Dick was lying. And as soon as Dick promised Bruce, Belemy knew it was a lie. He knew because Dick's voice was a void of emotion but the fact that his mouth was against Bruce's shoulder made it sound believable.

Belemy almost flinched when Bruce's eyes fell on him. He could see the plea in Bruce's eyes for Belemy to tell him Dick was being honest with him. Belemy knew Bruce wanted Dick to come home more than anything right now but Belemy couldn't lie to him about this. Dick needed help.

Belemy shook his head and wanted to look away so bad as he saw Bruce fall apart.

"Bring them in." Bruce mouthed with a very hurt expression on his face.

Belemy nodded and quietly exited the room.

"Dick, answer me the truthfully. Please stop cutting." Bruce begged, shaking Dick lightly.

"I am, Bruce." Dick replied softly, "I truly am."

Bruce shook his head but held onto Dick tightly as Belemy returned, with Leslie Thompkins and two males doctors walked in.

Dick heard the door close and tried to turn his head to see who walked in but Bruce prevented him from doing so. Bruce used his hand to keep Dick head in place and held him in the same position no matter how much Dick struggled to get out of his grasp. It pained Bruce to do this but it needed to be done.

"Bruce, let go. What's going on?" Dick asked as he looked up at Bruce. Bruce finally let go, allowing Dick to turn around. As Dick turned he immediately regretted it and latched onto Bruce, shaking his head repeatedly.

"No, no, no, no, no. Bruce don't do this to me, please." Dick pleaded, his breathing changing dramatically.

"I'm sorry but this is for your own good. I'm really sorry." Bruce whispered.

"Please Bruce, I said I'll stop. Please don't let them take me." Dick cried as tears streamed down from saddened eyes. It broke Bruce's heart to see Dick this way. Dick's tears never ceased as Bruce tried to console him.

"You can't do this to me, Bruce. I promise that I'll stop, _I promise_." Dick sobbed as he struggled to breathe.

Bruce closed his eyes and looked away. He couldn't stand the pain of seeing Dick cry, let alone _hearing_ him cry. It pained him that he couldn't prevent all this from happening before it even begun. He should have paid more attention to Dick, gave him the time he needed and had been more affectionate. Bruce knew he wasn't good with displaying affection but Dick was the reason he had it in the first place. Dick was the one who opened his eyes to the good in the world when he couldn't find it himself. Dick was the reason Batman kept going out at night to keep people safe. Without Dick, Batman would have fell a long time ago.

"Dad, please." Dick whispered.

Bruce felt like his heart was pierced by an arrow, but, he didn't let it show. Even though Bruce didn't let it show he looked at Belemy with a stoic face with pleading deep blue eyes. Bruce wanted Belemy to hear the sincerity in Dick's voice and to tell Bruce that he wasn't lying.

Bruce didn't get an answer and Belemy didn't give one, because deep down inside Bruce knew that it was Dick's desperation making him this way. Even if Dick was being truthful, he still needed the help.

"No, you need this, Dick. I promise you that you'll be okay." Bruce said as he cupped his hands on the sides of Dick face. Dick's tears were like acid to Bruce's skin, burning his skin worse than anything for Dick's tears were cause by him. Bruce never ever wanted to make Dick cry or feel that he was worth nothing.

Bruce reluctantly pulled away from and watched as Dick was held back by the two doctors. Dick quickly ducked under their arms and clung to Bruce once more.

"Don't do this to me, dad." Dick begged.

"I'm sorry." Bruce discreetly takes the syringe the doctor holds out and injects it in Dick's neck. It took a minute for the drug to kick in. As it did, Dick started to feel drowsy and his legs gave up on him. Bruce slowly lowered Dick down but looked away as Dick looked up at him with eyes portraying of the betrayal he felt towards Bruce.

"Please don't hate me." Was the last words that Dick heard Bruce say.


	34. Cuts part 6

**Cuts part 6**

 **Hello!**

 **It's been a while since I posted anything to Wattpad. I've simply been busy with school and a ton of homework I'm getting, leaving me with zero time to really write. But here I am now!**

 **So, sit back, relax and…**

 **ENJOY!**

 **NO POV**

It's been a month.

A month of being inside the mental hospital, Greystone Hospital. A month full of stupid doctors and nurses constantly asking him how he felt. A month since Bruce dumped him here. A month in hell.

Dick sat, curled on top of his bed covers like he always did every afternoon. He would count the minutes as they turned to hours and the hours that would turn to days and so on. He'd also listen to the sound of other patients walking down to the visit centre where they would talk with their loved ones, relatives, and friends.

This was only ever allowed three times a week- Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. And everyday during these three days he'd receive a knock on the door from one the nurses saying that he had visitors and then announce their names. Sometimes it was just Bruce, then it would be Tim, Jason, and Damien. The it would be Belemy and Alfred. Cassie and Stephanie. Bruce and Alfred. Bruce and Clark. Bruce and Diana. Clark and Diana. Mrs Kent. Dinah, Roy, and Oliver.

If he didn't want to then he didn't want to, and he would make that clear with the nurses, but they kept coming back on each day of the visits and would try and coax him out of his room to at least talk to them for five minutes. His answer was always the same though.

Well, unless it was J'onn or Mrs Kent.

When it came to J'onn, Dick didn't know what to expect. Would he be like everyone else? Asking him if he was okay? It was quite clear Dick wasn't okay. Ever since he came to this hospital he hadn't taken care of his self. His uncut messy hair was down past his shoulders. The only care Dick took of it was washing it, other than that he would just run his fingers through his hair to straighten it and tie it up. He didn't bother to try and get a full eight-hour sleep either.

Curiosity took a hold of him and he complied to go down and talk with J'onn. Dick followed the nurse down the stairs and walked into the visit centre and towards J'onn. J'onn gave Dick a smile and did something that no one else ever did before- he engaged Dick into a conversation, dismissing the fact that Dick was in a mental hospital and talked to him like he was a normal person. Dick liked that, and so he stayed and talked to J'onn until the two hours were up, said his goodbyes and went back up to his room feeling happy.

The two would meet every two weeks and during those times J'onn would bring him snacks such as Oreos, Hershey kisses, Cheese puffs, Reese's Cups, all his favourites. And they would share, laugh and eat as if there wasn't a care in the world.

With Mrs Kent, it was the same too. They two would converse with each other and laugh. Mrs Kent would bring Dick her famous apple pie, homemade lasagne, and her spaghetti and giant meatballs. Dick was grateful for that. She would always make such big batches and seal it in a container for him and then Mr. Kent would give Mrs Kent the homemade mint chocolates to give to Dick.

The first time Mrs Kent came with a container of homemade lasagne and mint chocolates, he cried. He didn't know what he did to deserve it. He wasn't a good person, he really wasn't. He wasn't worth putting the effort for. Dick even told her this. She just smiled, stood up and made her way over to the opposite side where Dick was sitting, hugged him and said _"You are worth the effort. You always have been."_

That's what Mrs Kent did, she made him feel loved, feel wanted, and that made him happy. She would tell him stories about her life and her experiences, and through that Dick learned coping mechanisms and how to manage his anger.

Last week, it was a surprise to Dick to see that J'onn and Mrs Kent came together to visit him. Like always they had a pleasant chat, laughed, and ate food. And just a few seconds before the bell went off to indicate the end of the visiting hours, they said something that really hit home. J'onn placed a hand on Dick shoulder. Mrs. Kent held his hand in her while she said, _"Dick, I really want to be able to tend the animals on the farm with you again, and have our special end of the month lunches with you again. I really do."_

Then they said their goodbyes and left.

He wanted to too. He wanted to leave too.

It was on that day, Dick promised himself that he would try. He would work hard to overcome his depression for J'onn and Mrs Kent. He would co-operate with the nurse and openly talk to the therapists so that he could leave. And he will leave, and he will conquer this depression by the end of it, he was determined to.

It was three weeks since Bruce and his family came to visit Dick- Belemy couldn't make it, he was sick with the flu. They entered like they always did and sat down and asked one of the nurses if they could see Dick. And the Nurse went off to ask Dick if he would want to see them.

They held hope in their heart that Dick would actually come see down to see them. They held that hope every time they came, only to have it crushed. If they could just see him for ten minutes, then they'd be happy.

"He won't come this time either, will he?" Tim whispered.

"He will. I have a feeling he will." Jason responded, crossing his arms.

And not a few minutes later the Nurse came up to them and politely asked them to follow her up into the hospital. They travelled up the stairs and were told to sit and wait for Dick and his therapist, Dr. Shaw to arrive.

"We're finally going to see Dick!" Cassie laughed happily as tears started to cloud her eyes. She was so happy to finally see her brother. Dick would definitely be happy to see them, he'd beam in happiness. Stephanie got herself ready to hurl herself at him before the others. They'd be a happy family again!

The door opened and in came in Dr. Shaw and Dick. Dick didn't look happy, but he didn't look upset either, just a blank expression.

Dr. Shaw made a hand gesture for Dick to sit first. She watched as Dick took a seat opposite of his family, but not once did he bother to look at them. He turned the seat sideways to face the wall and took out a bouncy ball and started to hit it off the wall and catch it repeatedly. Dr. Shaw wrote it down on her notepad. It was quite clear he didn't want to be here of all places.

Dr. Shaw sat down and shook Bruce's hand before getting down to business.

"Well, Mr Wayne. I called you put here to speak about how Richard is doing." She started.

"How is he doing?" Bruce asked as he glanced at Dick with saddened eyes.

"He is doing phenomenal." She said, much to the family's surprise.

For once everyone smiled. They were happy that Dick was getting better. It meant that Dick would soon be home with them soon enough. The thought of just having him back to his normal self, made their heart swell with joy. If Dick is making progress, then it meant that he missed them too.

"He's been working together with the nurses and me. If this good behaviour continues, then he will be out in three or four weeks." Dr. Shaw continued.

"That's great news! It'll be good to have him back home." Tim smiled. He felt bad for how he treated Dick, so he wanted to make up for it. He'd take Dick to the movies and all his favourite places and try his best in the future not to take his anger out on Dick ever again.

"That's where the problem lies, I'm afraid." Dr. Shaw paused for a moment and readjusted her glasses before continuing, "Richard doesn't want to go home with you."

"What do you mean he doesn't?!" Jason said in disbelief.

"Allow me to explain. Richard had stated to me he wanted to change because he wanted to be able to conquer his depression, not only for himself but for Mrs Kent and Mr Jones (J'onn J'onnz). Every two weeks, they would come and talk to Richard, and during those times, Richard laugh with them and showed happiness. However, whenever you were mentioned, Richard would refuse to talk about any of you and would show signs of anger." Dr. Shaw explained.

"What…no! He knows we're sorry. He really does!" Cassie exclaimed.

She looked towards Dick with desperation in her eyes. She wanted him to live with them again. She wanted him to look at her, but he didn't. Dick just continued to bounce his ball against the wall.

During this ordeal, Bruce couldn't bring himself to say anything. He was guilty for making Dick depressed. If only he had been smarter and taken care of his son from the start, but he didn't. I was all his fault.

"Excuse us, Richard and I are going to take our leave now." Dr. Shaw stated, standing up along with Dick.

As the two walked out of the room, all Dick could hear was the screams.

"Dick, come back!"

' _No'_

"We want you back home!"

' _No'_

"Stop being stupid, Grayson! Think this through!"

' _And you stop being a brat, Damian. I've thought everything through from the moment I was in here.'_

' _It's my turn to turn my back to you all. I'm going to live happy from now on, I'm going to put all the bad things behind me, especially all of you.'_ Dick thought.

Strange, for some reason Dick's heart felt heavier now…


End file.
